The Light Side Of The Moon
by tlm1633
Summary: Who knew that a chance meeting would set the destiny of two people in motion. Two people who both the human and vampire world wants to tear apart. Will their love for each other be enough to win agaisnt all odds? Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was New Years and my mother and father dragged me to one of their friend's infamous parties- a party that a nine year old had no place in being. But my parents thought it would do me some good to be out, especially with the upper class of society. Strange things have been happening to me all my life, at first my parents completely ignored the issue all together but as of lately they have been sending me to psychologists and therapy sessions. But seeing as those methods haven't been working, their next choice was to me in the midst of every social event that came up. Their mentality was that weird things wouldn't be able to happen if I was too busy to make them happen.

What were these peculiar occurrences? Well we were at the park once and I noticed this poor bird lying on the ground with a broken wing, barely breathing. I picked up the poor almost dead bird and hugged it to my chest, wishing with all my might that it would be okay. My mother yelled at me to put the dead bird down- but the next thing I knew I felt a tingling warmth and the bird started flapping its wings and just flew away. Perfectly healthy. But then I spent the rest of the day with an unexplainable fever. Then a year later I was walking down the street with my parents when I saw this young boy, my heart clenched and tears streamed to my eyes. I started screaming and shouting and had a full on panic attack. I didn't know why, but I knew something bad was going to happen to this boy. My father retrained me in his arms as I thrashed around trying to run towards the boy. People around me mistaking my actions of urgency with just a temper tantrum. The young boy began to cross the street, but my screams made him stop for a second and he turned around to look at me. And in that spilt second a car sped right in the exact spot that he would have been if he didn't stop, then crashed into a tree- the driver clearly drunk. My clenched heart loosened and the urgency vanished. My parents just stared blankly at me. Weird coincidence? Maybe. But coincidences were only supposed to happen once maybe twice- not recurrently all my life.

The party began to liven up even more as the New Years began to draw closer. Adults were dancing and running around with all kinds of alcohol. I was beyond bored and out of place. I stared in the glass double doors that peeked into the backyard. A brown cat with black and golden stripes ran around the lawn- my eyes instantly brightened. I walked over to the double doors which were unlocked and walked outside. The cat tensed as it saw me get closer and began to leap away; naturally I began chasing after it laughingly, there was no way I was going to let my only source of entertained get away from me that easily. My platinum blonde hair bounced up and down with each step that I took as I ran and ran after the kitty. My run began to slow down to a skip and my smile slipped into a frown. The nicely lit neighborhood suddenly turned into a dark alley. The cat jumped unto a dumpster and up a rooftop, leaving me completely alone in this scary place.

I began to tremble in fear as I heard heavy footsteps behind me.

"Well…Well…Well… hey there doll face" A fat and greasy man slurred with a beer bottle in his hand

I backed away from him "I'm…I'm lo..lost" I stuttered

The man just started repulsively laughing and grabbed me by the front of my dress, lifting me up to his eye level

"I wonder how much your parents would pay to get back a pretty little thing like you" He roughly pinched my cheek

I cried out in pain and panic, my little legs swinging wildly as I tried to kick him- my tiny hands hitting him with all my strength. Suddenly the man was ripped away from me and I fell harshly into the ground, slightly disoriented I looked up to see what had happened. My eyes widening in response to what was in front of me.

A man lifted up my attacker into the air with one hand and slammed him unto the concrete wall. He bent down towards the assailant's neck, revealing pearly white fangs. I let out a frightened gasp. The man instantly turned his attention to me and looked at me intensely. He then shielded my vision of the fat man that was currently lying on the floor fear stricken with his body and even though I couldn't see anything, the next thing I heard was a sickeningly crack of a bone.

"Close your eyes child" The strange man ordered me, I quickly obeyed. A few seconds later I felt very cold fingertips touch my arm. I snapped my eyes open and found myself staring straight into a blue/green with almost a hint of silver orbs "Are you harmed?" the man asked

He was very pale with dark unforgiving circles under his eyes; he shone brilliantly as the moonlight graced his skin. He reminded me of one of my porcelain dolls.

"I will not hurt you child" The man said again, misinterpreting my silence for fear. I lifted up my hand and touched his cheek. Utter astonishment flashed in his picturesque features. For some reason I felt safe around this man

"Where is your home?" He gently asked me

"My parents are in a party, it's a big house that way" I pointed at the direction that I followed the cat in "It has a big red mailbox and a big fountain in the front"

He silently nodded "I will walk you home" he said as he began walking towards the direction I pointed at. I slipped my tiny hand into his as I walked next to him. Another rain of shock drenched him in surprise.

We walked for a few minutes until we came in front of the house my parents were in

"That is it, is it not?" He asked me

"Yep!" I walked forward pulling his hand with me- but he didn't move , just simply untangled his hand form mine. I looked at him questioningly "Aren't ya gonna come in? I have a bunch of dolls we could play with" I told him with childlike innocents

The corner of his lips turned upright into a small almost nonexistent smile "I cannot"

I started pouting "Why not?"

"Because it is not possible" He simply said, his face expressionless

I huffed in discontent but a smile lit up my features as a thought popped into my head. I motioned with my hand for the man to bend down. We were eye level as I slipped off my gold chain that had a heart shaped pendant with my name on it. The heart had a tiny division in the middle of it; it was meant to be broken in half so you would give it to a person that meant something to you. I kept the part that had 'GWEN' and gave him the part that said 'AËLLE'. He stared at the half heart that I just put in his hand with full of wonder

"This means we'll be friends forever" I gave him a toothy grin

"Thank you" He earnestly said

"Gwen! Gwenaelle!" I turned around as I heard my mother's voice shout in frantic

"Over here mommy!" I called to her, I looked back to thank the man for saving me- but he disappeared. I looked around hastily but he was nowhere in sight.

At the tender age of nine I thought I just met a nice stranger whom became my new friend. Little did I know that years later I would meet him again and he would turn out to be the greatest force in my life that would awaken the destiny I was meant to live

**So what did you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own True Blood or the character Godric….unfortunately cause if I did then I would have made a whole show with Godric as the main character lol**

After eight years of living in Europe, I was finally back in Texas. Last time I lived here I was nine years old and even though I barely remember anything about my time in Texas- it felt good to be home. The last eight years of my life was spent going from country to country, never having one single place to call home. So it was nice to be back in the one place that I felt the most stability. My parents stayed overseas, deciding to travel to parts of Africa and Asia. But I wanted to go to a college in the States so I just moved back here alone. I got into various prestigious colleges and they all sounded very tempting- yet in the end I picked University of Texas…..there was just this invisible pull that drove me back here. I guess it was just Mother Nature bringing her baby birds back to the nest.

"Um, miss? Do you want us to put the furniture here?" One of the movers asked me

"Yes please" I had the option of staying at the dorms but I declined. As much as I loved being around people, I also valued my privacy. And a stuffy dorm room surrounded my rowdy college students all the time just wasn't my cup of tea. So instead, I picked a small, two bedroom one bathroom house near the university campus. Wide inviting windows stretched throughout the entire house, cozy rugs gracing the wooden floors, and the walls danced with warm and joyful colors. I had a small full bed in the middle of the master bedroom and a petite couch in the corner-the room was ornamented in a deep mahogany with gold etchings. The room spilled into a luscious balcony that overlooked the city. It was my favorite place in the whole house. The last two months that I have been here, I have spent almost all my time at that balcony. I would light up a bunch of scented candles around me and sit all night on my futon, as the mysticism of night mesmerized me into serene bliss.

My alarm clock angrily blared next to me- I had only twenty minutes to get to class! I quickly grabbed my bag and car keys as I rushed through the door

"Hey guys, could you please lock up after you leave" I shouted to the movers as I ran into my car. I know that leaving movers alone in your new house with all your stuff didn't seem very smart, but if they wanted to steal something- they would have before they even brought it to me. Besides, they haven't given me any reason to mistrust them- they have been very nice and fair to me.

I luckily found a parking space and jumped out of my car, speeding through the hoards of people without stop to my class across campus. My breath heavy and my sweat think on my body I finally went into my classroom and sat down. The professor already started her lecture and gave me a dissatisfied glare to which I just bowed my head and took my laptop out. Two hours later- of nonstop torturous lecturing from a woman that seemed to pride herself in being the most monotonous person alive- the class ended. I got up and was about to leave when a hand stopped me.

"Hey Gweneellin" Ryan, the cute blonde boy that sat across from me greeted – mispronouncing my name

I smiled back at him "You can call me Gwen"

He let out a throaty laugh "I don't know what's worse, listening to that woman speak for two hours or trying to pronounce your full name" His eyes suddenly widening at the realization that his joke seemed more of an insult than an actual joke "I….I me..mean it's a cool name, super hot-like you!" Again he inserted his foot in mouth "Not that I think you're attractive…I mean you are but…."

"It's okay. Sometimes eve I have trouble pronouncing my own name" I interrupted his ranting, saving him from further embarrassing himself- which was actually really funny to see but nevertheless I felt bad for him

He just rubbed the back of his neck in awkwardness as we started walking towards my car "So now that I made a total ass of myself, I was wondering if you wanted to the Mansion club tonight? Its college night so it's free vodka shots all night and a bunch of us are going"

I didn't drink but a full night of dancing seemed like fun. Besides I have been here two whole months and I barely made friends so it seemed like a good idea to go "Sure, what time?"

Ryan's voice went up an octave as his excitement showed in his voice "Awesome! Well we're all meeting there at 10 but I could pick you at around 9 if you want…"He trailed off, unsure of what I would say

"Thanks but I don't want to be a bother" His face fell slightly. I might want to leave early and I didn't want to drag Ryan away from the club because of me.

"No really it's cool!"

"Okay then" I agreed as we separated, Ryan's his car was parked opposite of mine.

I was about to go into my car when I heard a tired voice behind me

"Excuse me miss?" An elderly man with dirty clothes called out to me

"Yes?"

Hi eyes looked down at the ground with shame for a second" I was wondering if you had a couple of dollars you could spare me? I really need to get my doctor's appointment but I don't have money for the bus"

"Don't listen to him! He always asks everyone for money" A random student yelled my way. The old man shrunk back in further shame and began to walk away when I stopped him.

I put my hand on his shoulder and instantly a rush of foreign emotions coursed through me. I stared into the man's eyes as I felt what he was feeling.

"Here" I handed him a 100 dollar bill "There's always a light at the end of the tunnel so don't give up okay?" He was just a man lost in desperation. Sometime people just needed a random act if kindness to lift them up

He looked at me with shock, gratefulness strongly evident in his eyes "…Thank you"

I smiled at him and took off home. The movers already left.

I went into my shower and put it as cold as I could withstand as I slid down onto the floor and curled my knees, my head resting on them. My 'weird occurrences' were becoming more and more prominent. When I turned 13 I noticed that whenever I touched a person, I could will myself to sense their emotions. It freaked me out to say the least. I had no idea why these things were happing to me or even how they were possible. Before I thought I was just crazy but then I figured if vampires were walking around…than my episodes of weirdness wasn't so crazy. I stopped telling my parents of them though. If people normally loathed vampires than what would they think of a girl that could do the things I could?

My skin began to look like prunes as the cold water wrinkled me up. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me as I dried my hair and began styling it. I never really took the time to style my hair; it always hung loose in cascading waves. I didn't style it because my naturally platinum long hair that reached to the small of my back already stood out enough as it is- but considering I was going to a club I decided to make it pin straight and part it to the side.

I went to my closet and took out three dresses. I stared long and hard at them before deciding to wear my short figure hugging red dress with red stilettos. I added smoky eye shadow to my eyes and a light shimmering red gloss to my lips. I twirled in front of my mirror and let out a satisfied smile.

It was already 9:35 when Ryan picked me up. He was left speechless when he saw me, his usually ramblings around me turned into a full on babble attack .I just slipped into his car with a smile. The club was a short distance from my house; the earsplitting music rumbled the ground beneath me. We walked in and Ryan introduced me to all his friends, we talked and laughed but when they started getting overly animated because of the insanely amount of alcohol they consumed- I got up and began dancing by myself. The music drowned me and the rhythm insatiably moved my body. I was happy moving to the beat by myself when an arm snaked itself around my waist. I gasped in surprise. Ryan's drunken face came into view. I pealed his arm away from me but he forcibly pulled me closer and attempted to kiss me. I yanked my body free from his grip and shoved him roughly. I navigated myself through the club and found the exit.

The nerve of him! I should have really brought my own car; at least it's not that far of a walk to my house- I just wish I had a change of shoes. I walked for a good 25 minutes before I heard screams of man. I quickly followed the sounds; I rounded a corner that led to a dark area of a small park. There was a man on his knees begging for his life as a tall man in a cowboy hat and a tan woman towered him

"Please! Please let me go! I promise I will never do it again!" The man on his knees begged

The guy in the cowboy hat smiled sadistically "I am going to have fun killing you"

"Stop!" I urgently screamed "Leave him alone!"

"I suggest you leave" The tan woman warned me

There was no way I was going to leave someone to be killed! I took my shoe off and flung it at the assailants "I said, leave him alone!"

"I am going to give you three seconds for to leave before I kill you too" The man with the cowboy hat threatened

"You're going to have to try because there is no way I am going to let you hurt this man!" I glared at them

The cowboy let go of his target and turned fully towards me "Stan, no. Let her be. She's just an innocent girl" The tan woman anxiously told him

But the man called Stan didn't listen and slowly kept walking my way "Run!" I yelled at the man who they wanted to kill. Even though I was completely drenched in fear, I stood my ground.

Stan then disappeared in the blink of an eye and reappeared next to me, sinking his teeth into my neck. I cried out in pain

"Stop. Retract your fangs now" A stern voice rang behind, as Stan dropped me on the floor

"Yes Sheriff"

I shifted my wounded neck to see who had spoken. There in front of me stood the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on. His skin was deadly pale but it glowed in the veil of the moonlight. Power and strength radiated of off him in irresistible and overpowering waves. He just stood there, looking at me. A glint of something unknown gleamed in his eyes.

Suddenly the man named Stan began suffocating and his mouth sizzling with burn in an excruciating pulsation. He frantically spit out all my blood and frenetically wiped his mouth.

"Her blood is like venom!" He yelped out in horror

I wanted to take the opportunity of this distraction and run but my vision became blurry as the blood trickled down my neck and soaked my dress. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was the man they called sheriff pick me up in his arms. His blue/green slivery orbs haunting me till I fell into oblivion……why did they seem so familiar…….

Then he whispered

"Do not worry child. I will keep you safe" With his arms wrapped around me and a single whispered sentence is all it took for my sense of dread to be replaced by sheer security

That's when I knew…..I would never be the same.

**I was so inspired by all of your lovely reviews that the chapter I was going to write tomorrow, I wrote today :) Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to an agonizing headache, my brain throbbing violently against my skull. I sat up and rubbed my head as I let a groan out. I was about to just go back to sleep in my comfy bed when I noticed something- it wasn't _my_ bed.

"You are in my home. You have no need to panic, you are safe here"

I snapped my head up in the direction of the voice "Wh…who are you" The man who they called sheriff was sitting quietly in a chair in the corner of the room- intently watching me.

"That is right, a human is not capable of retaining memories like a vampire can" I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion "My name is Godric"

Raw images from last night flashed in my mind. My hand flew up to my neck…my eye widening in fear

"Do not fear. Your wound was properly cleaned and it is healing nicely" He explained, examining my every move as to look for clues on how I was feeling

"So that means….I'm not going to turn into a vampire" My eyes lit up with hope "right?"

The corner of Godric's perfectly rounded lips turned upwards into a small smile "No you will not. In fact, your blood seemed to have had a poisonous effect on our breed"

I was taken aback, great another thing I could add to the long list of my oddities. Looking down at myself for the first time since I woke up, I noticed I was wearing black sweat pants and a black tank, I began to blush madly at the thought that Godric might have been the one to undress me "Where is my dress?" I squeaked out

He got up and went to a little huddle in the corner and picked it up- handing it to me "It was drenched in blood so I arranged to have it cleaned for you. Isabella was the one that changed you out of it" then he went back to his little area in the corner and sat back down.

I nodded thanks "Is the man that was being attacked okay" I asked, suddenly remembering why I was in the situation I was currently in

Godric's eyes darkened a bit at the man's mention "No. He was disposed off" He said simply and truthfully

My throat began to burn and tears sprung to my eyes. All I did was for nothing, I couldn't save that man.

"You have no need to cry. As I said before- you do not have to be afraid" He said mistaking my grief for fear of my safety

I angrily wiped my tears from my eyes "My tears are not for myself but for the man that you so savagely killed!"

What I said seemed to have hit a nerve in Godric because the next thing I knew he was sitting right in front of me; inches from my face "That man that you shed your tears for has killed many humans and vampire alike for his quest to acquire vampire blood"

"So he wasn't innocent. You are not God- who are you to take his life?!" I heatedly retorted

Surprise and bewilderment saturated his flawless face "You are free to leave whenever you like. Though, I propose you do it soon. There is money in your pocket for a taxi" Irritation lacing his every word

Without a second thought I got out of bed and raced to the door, only stopping momentarily to address Godric "Thank you for not hurting me….and I don't hate you for what you did, in fact I understand completely. But I just can't agree with it" and with that I left and ran out of the house. I was all the way down the street when I finally got a hold of a taxi. When we arrived at my house I took out the wad of cash that I found in my pants pocket and gave it to the driver

"Keep the change" I told him. I didn't want anything that reminded me from last night. And with that thought I got my red dress and threw it in the trash bin along with the clothes I was currently wearing. I jumped in the shower and scrubbed myself down, hissing in pain as water entered my wound on my neck. After almost an hour of showering, I got out and put my silk camisole on and snuggled into bed. I was tired and upset and traumatized but the sickest part of all was that I didn't want to forget what happened. There was something about Godric that made all my sense come alive. I was irrevocably attracted to someone I just met. But something inside of me was hinting that Godric was familiar to me somehow.

I spent all day in bed thinking about my encounter last night, only getting up to close my balcony windows and grab a sandwich . I looked out unto my open curtained balcony- the stars twinkling in the beauty of the night. A long yawn escaped me as I marveled at the night sky; I didn't notice how tired I was until now. My body sagged with exhaustions. I laid my head gently unto my pillow, a breeze wisped by me but I was too tired to open my eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An aggravating beeping awoke me from my peaceful slumber. I should really get a new alarm clock, one whose beeping doesn't sound like insane screeching. I walked over to my mirror and winced as saw my neck. I swallowed hard as I lifted up the bandage to see the damage that was done. I was absolutely shocked when I saw my wound…or lack of. I was excepting to see a red oozing cumbersome cut not an irritated undetectable scratch. I thought it would take weeks to heal- not a day! Maybe vampire bites heals differently than regular cuts. Whatever the reason may be, there is no use preoccupying myself with something I have no control over. Might as well just start getting dressed for school and forget about it all together. I noticed my balcony window doors were open….that's weird I thought I had closed them last night….I guess I didn't. Shaking my head, I went over to my closet.

I wish I was back in Europe, there I could wear my turtle neck and hide the bite but here in this infernal heat all I could do is let my hair loose and hope that it covered that part of my neck. I put on a pair of white shorts, a white and pink tube top and white wedges. I don't think I was ever going to get used to Texas weather, if it were up to me I would wear only a bathing suit all day and have a fan permanently attached to me. Okay I have my books and laptop…now where are my keys? Damn they are not in my couch, or bed, or kitchen- where did I leave them?! Okay, I have to breathe in and focus, what did I do with them yesterday. I came home, took a shower, put them in my red clutch that I took to the club….and that I dropped my clutch when I threw my shoe at the cowboy vampire…great! Just great! That's the last thing that I needed, to walk to school in this heat and walk back home at night because of my night class. I took off my wedges and slipped on my sparkly white sandals- there was no way I could walk to campus and back on high heeled shoes.

It took twenty-five extra minuets than it normally would to get to school, I was dying to tie my hair up into a ponytail but I didn't want to risk someone seeing my neck. I sat down in my chair with an aggravated sigh.

"Hey Gwen…." Ryan greeted. I ignored him; I was in no mood to waste my time on some jerk. "Listen I'm really sorry about last night. Dude I was totally wasted, I had no idea what the hell I was doing, I feel totally bad about it"

"Its fine, I forgive you" I was going to completely disregard him but like always- my kinder side won "But I suggest you never talk to me again" I told him warningly

He was going to say something else to me but decided against it and went back to his seat.

After class I went to the library and did some research before heading off to my night class. I went website by website trying to find information about vampire and their bites but all I found were a bunch of people asking to get bitten or websites about a Fellowship of the Sun and how vampires were society's disease. I swear, there were so many crazy people out there. I understand people being interested or scared of vampires- but to put up a craigslist ad asking to get bitten or having entire websites dedicated on killing vampires was sickening. Everything in extremities is bad. Vampires are such another type of race that coexisted with us; they should be treated like another person. There was more tolerance in Europe for vampires than here in the United States, then again Europe dealt with vampires way before even the colonists settled here so they had more time to come to terms with their existence.

A couple of hours later my last class ended and I braced myself to walk alone at night all the way to my house. I stepped out into the night and wrapped my arms around myself protecting myself more against my own fear than the temperature. After two blocks of walking I got the eerie sensation that someone was following me, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up in alert. I scanned the area but I saw nothing. The silence was deafening.

"You know, it is not very smart for a young lady as yourself to walk alone at night" Godric's velvety smooth voice chimed behind me, I jumped a foot into the air from surprise "I apologize for scaring you"

"You didn't scare me….I just wasn't expecting you to appear out of nowhere in a dark pathway" I said, trying to act casually

"Please, allow me to walk you to your home" Godric offered

I had an inner debate as to what I should answer "That would be nice, thank you" It was better to be next to someone who hasn't hurt me and I felt relatively safe with, than walking alone and being at a stranger's mercy

We began walking in silence, I studied him quietly. He wore a white sleeveless shirt that revealed his striking tattoos; my eyes traveled his muscular body- he looked like marble made perfection. I know vampires were supposed to be attractive but Godric had something so magnificent about him that words couldn't explain.

"This is your house correct?" Godric asked, snapping me out of my reverie…I really hope he didn't catch me staring

"Umm, yes" I said dumbfounded, completely missing the fact that he actually knew where I lived "Would you like to come in?"

He looked at me amused "To play with your dolls?" I stared at him baffled "Nevermind….I would like that very much"

I unlocked the door with the spare key I kept hidden under a plant "Ummm, I don't have any TrueBlood but would you like anything else?" I asked, not knowing what else vampires ate or drank

"No thank you, I am fine" I went to my fridge and took out a water bottle for myself as he looked at a picture of a woman with long straight black hair and a man with short curly red hair" They are your relatives?"

I let out a small smile "Yea, my parents" He shyly walked over to me and swept his hand over my hair, tugging a stray strand behind my ear "I have no idea where my blonde hair came" I told him with a laugh

He ran his thumb over my wound bite wound "It has healed rapidly. I took it upon myself to punish Stan for what he did"

I bit my lip "It was also my fault. Sure he had no right to do what he did but he gave me a chance to leave and yet I stubbornly stayed" I didn't like the idea of someone being harmed because of me

His enticing eyes locked with my own "What are you?"

I pulled away from his touch and looked away hurt "Wow, a vampire calling me a freak. I guess I've reached a new low"

Godric put his hand comfortingly on my shoulder "I did not mean it with any ill intention. I just find you intriguing"

"There's nothing special about me- weird yes…but special no"

He shook his head "I have lived for a very long time and traveled many places yet never have I met someone as fascinating as you" I blushed from head to tie, too speechless to even utter a word "Regrettably, I must go- I have some matters to attend to before dawn arrives"

Disappointment swelled in me "Well you have come to my rescue twice already, you are welcomed here anytime "

"I shall see you tomorrow night then" I gave him a wide smile "In actuality, it has been three times" amusement saturating his voice.

I just looked at him puzzled as he went to my balcony and jumped out- leaving my sight.

Note to self- get some TrueBlood tomorrow.

**Another chapter ;D Please Review! Reviews are the ink to my pen lol And a big shout out to all my lovely reviewers , you guys rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or anything related to it ;(**

It was a Saturday morning and instead of sleeping in like I normally did, I was at a supermarket looking for some TrueBlood- I wanted to have something to actually offer Godric. The idea of Godric coming tonight to visit me sent a shiver down my spine and made my stomach do flips in anticipation. I have never been shy around men, I felt quite comfortable around the opposite sex. But whenever I was around Godric, I turned into a blushing schoolgirl; and I don't think it is the fact that he is a vampire -there was just something glorious about him. He was the epitome of intensity, he walks and the ground shakes with power. Yet he was the most gentle and gracious person I have ever met.

"Ma'am, do you need assistance?" An older grocery worker asked me, I realized I was just standing in the middle of the supermarket staring off into space.

"Umm yes, I was wondering what aisle TrueBlood is in?"

The man instantly stiffened "Aisle three" all politeness gone from his voice, I just nodded a thanks and walked away bewildered…that was weird

I walked to aisle three and stared at all the TrueBlood in amazement, they had TB in all blood types and sizes….ewww they even had virgin flavored….. I should have asked Godric what his favorite…blood type was. Then again I'm glad I didn't, how awkward would that have been. I guess I should buy one of each blood type but I am defiantly not getting the virgin flavored one, that's just too creepy. I went around the market grabbing chips, cereal and such- since I was here I might as well do some grocery shopping. It was three in the afternoon by the time I went to the checkout counter.

"Welcome to MightMart, I'm Lisa" An unenergetic cashier greeted me. "Oh wow" she exclaimed as she scanned the TrueBlood, she leaned in closer and whispered to me "Are…you a vampire?"

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing hysterically "Yea. I just have a lot of sun block on that's why I'm able to be out during the day"

Her eyes widened in newfound knowledge "Wow, that's like so cool" I just smiled at her, It was hilarious that she actually believed me. She kept on starting at me as I left the store, swinging over the counter to get a better look at me as I walked out into the sun I giggled to myself silently as I took my cell out and called a taxi. I really needed to find my red clutch. I had both my house and car keys in it.

When I got home I put the TB in the fridge and took a shower. I changed into four outfits before deciding on tight white pants and a pink blouse that showed the perfect amount of cleavage. I was going to put on some earrings when I remembered my accessories were still in a sealed box. I searched the house for my accessory container and finally found it in the far corner of the living room. I opened it up and took out everything that was inside, spreading earrings, bracelets, and necklaces all over my bed. I began to try on different jewelries when one in particular caught my attention. It was a gold chain with half a gold heart, "Gwen" etched on it. I gave away the other half of the heart to a man who saved me from being kidnapped when I was a little girl. I smiled at the memory and put the necklace around my neck. I was so engrossed in organizing my jewelry that I didn't notice someone was behind me until he spoke

"You should not leave your door open" Godric's tantalizing voice rang

"Ah!" I shrieked "You really need to stop sneaking up on me"

His eyes shone apologetically "I am sorry. I shall…ring the doorbell next time"

"Its fine, I'm just used to being alone" My parents, as amazing as they are, were always out and about. I spent most of my life independent of them.

"You are too young to be familiar with loneliness." He said with an edge of sympathy

"Age doesn't really matter in life." The subject of age made me ask "Besides, you look young yourself"

He looked away from me as he answered "I may look youthful but I am older than any adult you have ever met"

A giggle slipped out, his eyes shot up to my face "I thought as much, you are way too courteous to be a teenage boy"

He quirked his head to the side and studied me. His eyes landing on my chest and he went to me and tenderly touched the necklace that graced my neck, my hand went up and touched his." It used to be a full heart but I gave the other half to a man that saved me once when I was little" I smiled again at the fuzzy memory "I don't remember him much but I do remembering thinking I found my prince charming, I moved a week later to Europe so I never saw him again. But I did cry for a long while thinking I would never see the love of my life" A slight blush rushing to my cheeks

Godric's eyes held a sudden fire that wasn't there before "The world is a rather small place. You might meet that man again"

I shrugged in response "Maybe…" Then I remembered the TB "Oh! I went out this morning and got you all types of TrueBlood, would you like any?"

"That was very kind of you. You need not go through that much trouble for me" I noticed how perfect his lips were, curving around his teeth with each word…I need to get a grip on myself! Godric has been nothing but polite and I was acting like a horny prepubescent

"Ummm" I stumbled as I got my thoughts in order "It was my pleasure, I wanted to have something to offer you"

He let out a seducing smile "If that is the case, I will have AB negative, if you have any"

"Coming right up….do you drink it cold or hot?" I asked unsure of how one would drink TB

"Warm would be fine, thank you" he said as he followed me into the kitchen and sat down on one of my chairs

"You're never going to believe what happened to me while I was buying the TrueBlood" holding in my laughter to try and finish the story "The cashier thought I was a vampire because I was buying it"

"How did you explain the reason for being out in the light" He said with amusement

"Because I wore a lot of sun block" Godric began to chuckle at the thought. His laugh was like music to my ears, so masculine yet so soft.

"I like your laugh" I blushed realizing I just blurted out my thoughts; I always did wear my heart on my sleeve

He just smiled in response "And I like your company"

"Really?" I asked incredulously, what can someone like Godric find so interesting in me?

"I was wondering if you would do me the pleasure of coming to my house tomorrow for dinner"….Did he just ask me out for dinner?

"I…I th..thought vampires didn't eat?" I babbled like a nervous teen would when getting asked out on a date for the first time

"We do not but you do. It would be nice to have you partake in an evening that both human and vampire can enjoy" His smile slowly faded "But I would understand if you wished the camaraderie of your own kind. You have already sacrificed two of your nights with me"

"Godric, I really like being around you and having dinner with you sounds really exciting" His eyes shined with delight "If anyone wasted their time, it was you spending it with you"

He moved closer to me and put his hand on my cheek, his cold touch sending a fiery storm all over my body "I anticipated this meeting with you all day. I value my time with you"

The rest of the night was spent talking about the most random things; I told him about my life and about my adventures with my eccentric parents- like the time they thought it would be a good idea to drive aimlessly without a map and so we ended up in a secluded village with only goat cheese to eat for a week- which made him really laugh. I avoided asking him much about his past but I did find out that his tattoos were Roman and that when he said he wasn't young – he wasn't kidding. He was over 2000 years old! It felt so right being with him. All my life, I felt like something was off but for the first time, I felt right. Like when he's around, my life is perfectly balanced. I was falling for him

"I will see you tomorrow" Godric said as he places a caring kiss to my cheek and leaves.

Oh yea , I was defiantly falling for him…..and fast.

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Reviews make me really happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up early today to get a head start on everything that needed to get done before Godric came at dusk to pick me up. It was late in the afternoon and I already got my manicure and pedicure done and my hair was neatly placed in rollers. And even though that should have taken only a few hours, most of my day was spent on deciding what I was going to actually wear. My room looked like a hurricane had swept through with clothes, shoes, and underwear scattered all over the place. But the desecration of my house was worth it because after the fifth box I opened, I found the perfect dress that I had bought a couple of months ago in France. It was a silk emerald colored dress that hung just above my knees; it was backless and had a wide V-Neck in the front. It complimented my body beautifully and made my amber eyes stand out. The shoes that I picked out to wear were simple four inch gold strappy heels; they were neither too high nor too casual but the perfect addition to the dazzling dress. As for my makeup, I was currently adding a shimmer of gold and jade to my eyes with black eyeliner lightly outlining the edge of my lids. I also had a light shimmer bronzer to my check to define my check bones and to balance every out I put on a neutral pale brown to my lips. Normally I would add a bit of glitter to my neck and the base of my chest. But considering I was going to a vampire's house, making my neck stand out was not a good idea.

I looked at the clock; the sun would be down in less than an hour. I quickly took roller by roller out and let my hair down running a brush softly over the tight curls to loosen them out. After a few minutes of playing around with my hair, I was satisfied with the result. I added a gold and emerald green hair brooch to one side of my hair, slightly picking it up. I debated on if I should wear perfume or not, I shouldn't because I had no idea how sensitive a vampire's sense of scent was and I didn't want to ruin the whole evening by giving Godric a massive allergy attack. As for jewelry, I knew I should wear something more…mature but after yesterday I couldn't bear to part with my heart necklace. Besides, it was a small gold pendant that was a nice touch to the full outfit.

DING- I heard my doorbell ring. I looked out into my balcony window and saw it was dark already. I did a quick onceover making sure nothing was out of place, before going to the door and opening it. I stood frozen for a second.

If I found Godric irresistible before now he was downright mouth-watering. He wore a loose gray dress shirt, half way opened, revealing part of his muscular and chiseled chest and linen pants that hung perfectly on his hips.

"You look absolutely breathtaking" Godric complimented me as he gave me one of his most heart stopping smiles

"Thank you" I smiled while looking down coyly "You look really good yourself" His smile becoming more brilliant in response

I realized that we were just standing there in my porch looking at each other; a blush began creeping its way into my face "Oh I would invite you in but my house is a complete mess, I should really unpack and put everything away one of these day but I have been so busy and…and I'm rambling" The light pink blush burning a deep red now. I could faint from embarrassment!

Godric's wise eyes studied me carefully "Are you nervous? I would not take any insult if you would like to cancel tonight's plans"

"Oh no! It's not that, I'm just excited" I said trying to cover up my nervousness, it's not like you meet a guy that makes you go weak in the knees everyday

"If during any point of the night, you would prefer to leave. All you have to do is voice out your concern and I will have you back home" It was so sweet how attentive he was to my feelings

"If I want to leave early I'll be sure to tell you. But I'm more than sure I won't want to" I put my hand reassuringly on his arm. In return he gave me a gentle smile and led me to his car, a black Audi, and opened the door for me. He then got in and began driving. His house was about half an hour or so away from my house. It was a huge mansion like building with tall windows and beautiful vegetation surrounding it. When we parked, Godric opened the door again for me and gave me his hand which I took and stepped out of his car.

We walked the short distance to the front door and went in "Welcome to my home"

"It's very beautiful" I told him as I marveled at his house. The walls were a serene white with rock-like smaller walls acting as separators in between rooms. The floor was made of cool marble to match the marble tables all around the house. Chic and modern designs and decorations graced the area. It was the complete opposite of my house.

"Here right this way" Godric said as he put his hand in the small of my back to lead me to the living room, where a tan woman- the one that I saw in the park when I first met Godric- and another man were already in. They quickly stood up when they saw us approaching.

"This is Isabella and her human companion, Hugo" Godric introduced

Isabella wrapped her hands around mine in a warm embrace "It is very nice to meet you Gwenaelle"

"Oh please, call me Gwen" I little suspicion as to how she knew my name surfaced in the back of my head …not realizing that I haven't even told Godric my name.

She smiled kindly at me "Gwen, I want to apologize for what happened the other day"

I shook my head "I accept your apology but you weren't the one that attacked me. In fact, I should be thanking you, you tried helping me"

She looked at me surprisingly then a wide smile spread on her features "Now I know why the Sheriff is so smitten with you"

I blushed for the third time this night; Godric in turn looked at me smilingly "So Godric is the sheriff?"

"Yes, he is the Sheriff of district 9. The best leader anyone could hope for" Pride lacing each of Isabella's words

"Isabella….please" Godric said almost bashfully, if vampires could blush, I'm sure he would

"Sheriff, dinner's ready" A pale woman dressed in black announced

"Very good. Thank you" Godric said as he began walking towards the dining room, me by his side. Like a gentlemen, he pulled out a chair for me.

Godric sat at the head of the table with me on one of his sides and Isabella on the other, Hugo next to her. Catering people started coming out with different dishes of all kinds of foods. I stared wide eyed, completely surprised by the lavish display of food.

"Oh wow! You really didn't have gone through all this trouble"

Godric grinned "You went through all the trouble of buying me TrueBlood, I wanted to return the favor"

I laughed at the comparison" Me purchasing a couple bottles of TrueBlood isn't the same as you making me a dinner fit for royalty"

"Technically not royalty, Ferdinand the II of Aragon was always subconscious of his weight so his dinner parties consisted of more his ego than actual food" Isabella recounted as I looked at her shocked, giggling as the thought sunk in. She looked so young yet she lived through the Spanish Inquisition, vampires were truly astounding creatures

"So…Gwen…where did your name come from. I haven't heard it before" Hugo spoke up, I almost forgot about him altogether.

"It means Holy and Generous, does it not?" Isabella inquired

"Yea and well it's kind of a long story of how I got it"

"We would love to hear it" Godric interestingly said

"Well, my parents tried to conceive for many years, they tried every treatment and medication and were seen by the best obstetricians in the world- but to no luck. They were told that both of them had genetic dispositions that basically rendered them sterile. To say the least, they were crushed. My mother want into a deep depression, she didn't leave her bed for days. Then one day she decided to go visit another treatment center she heard about but her car broke down midway, in front of the St. Michael's church in Houston. She went in and asked a man there for his cell phone , after she called my dad the man looked up at her and told her 'You have the glow of a mother to be' she told him that was impossible but he simply said 'Miracles happen when the possible cannot.' And then he left. My mother rescheduled her appointment for the clinic but she never made it because a month later she got a call from her doctor telling her she was pregnant. She thought back about what happened and that's how she came up with my name" All eyes were on me as I finished the story

"That is a very beautiful!" An amazed Isabella said

"Wow" Hugs simply said

Godric just intensely looked at me

We spent the rest of the dinner pleasantly chatting away. I was astonished at the fact that dinner with vampires was one of the most normal and lovely dinners I have ever had in my life. The website I checked out a while ago, the one about the Fellowship of the Sun, said that vampires feasted nightly on innocent humans while they took part in sexual deviancies. Yet all I saw tonight were two vampires quietly sipping their TrueBlood while sharing stories and making jokes. If only people would open up their minds and educate themselves, vampire and humans could live completely in peace. It is like the poet Jose Marti said, ignorance killed a whole village. It is the cancer of society.

"Hugo and I are going to retire for the day" Isabella said

"It was a pleasure to meet you two" I said as I leaned in and gave her a hug, there was just something so motherly about Isabella that I couldn't help but feel comfortable around her

"The pleasure was all ours" She indicated towards her and Hugo "And please do come by more often"

I gave them a small wave as they walked off to their chamber

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Godric said as he stood closely to me

"Very much"

He took my hand in his "I want to show you something" and with that said he led me through a series of corridors into a large double door. The room was off white and had a large book shelve lining one of the walls that was filled with all sorts of books. A large king sized bed laid in the center of the room with black silk sheets. Marble carvings decorated the walls and ceiling, one of which that matched one of Godric's tattoos. I swallowed hard realizing this was his room.

"Please sit" I did as I was told and sat on the edge of the bed. He went to his glass dresser and took out a small velvet box. Silently he gave me the velvet box. "Open it"

I opened the box with all the care in the world. I didn't want to break whatever it was inside because it seemed to have great meaning to Godric. I didn't know what to except of it's content but I surely never excepted this. I gingerly took out a delicate gold necklace with an exact half a heart like my own. The word 'aelle' graved into it

"…but…how..?" I asked confusedly, not being able to register the fact that Godric had my other half of the heart

"You were very young when I first met you so when I saw you again in the park that day I didn't instantly recognize you. I was drawn to you and I did not know why but after I focused I realized you were that child I rescued years ago"

I was left speechless. I didn't know what to say or what to do; I just stared at the necklace then at Godric then back of the necklace. He kneeled down in front of my and put a soothing hand on my knee. I looked up into his spellbinding eyes and I saw my future in them. I knew that no man will ever be able to compare to Godric. So I did what my heart yearned me to do.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss.

At first Godric stiffened but then he melted into my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist. Our kiss deepened as he gently lifted me off the bed and unto my feet.

"I thought my heart did not exist anymore…but I was wrong…because you seem to have captured it now" My soul danced with joy as he uttered those words, I went in and kissed him again. His lips felt as perfect as they looked. When we ended the kiss he took my cheek in his hand and asked….

"Will you be mine?"

**So another chapter, hope you liked it! Btw the way I hope I didn't offend anyone with the story about how Gwen got her name. It served a double standard- it will give light as to what she really is and it also shows one of the turning points in Godric's life on his views on God. For a 2000 year old vampire to question how God would punish him he must have had revelations and exposures with the concerned subject that made him consider it in his last moments of life. Oh and I had a question for you guys, I might put a sex scene in the next chapter but I'm not sure so when you guys review please answer me if ****A) If you want a sex scene (Godric and Gwen) or you don't and B) If you want it to be a Lemon or a vague description or something in the middle****. Anywhooo PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Last night was absolutely amazing; words can't describe how high I was flying with happiness. It was scary to think Godric has become so important in life in such a short time. This isn't just some schoolgirl crush. In fact, I don't think I have ever felt this way about anyone before; my heart sings for him, my body yearns to be with him…..

I was definitely in cloud nine because my two hour torture of a class that drags on into eternity just ended and it felt like I just got here. I walked out and got into Godric's car. I asked him yesterday if he has seen my red clutch that had my car keys in it, he said that he didn't but I could use his car until they were found.

I was half way home when a prickling in the back of my head started, at first it was a light stinging but the more I drove the more intense it got. My brain was throbbing against my skull so violently that I had to stop the car. I noticed a convenience store across the street and walked to it, there was no way I could drive in this condition so my only option was to buy some sort of pain reliever to dull the pain. It was a very small store with only three aisles worth of stuff; there was a cashier who was watching some sort of boxing match on TV and a young girl of maybe 15 buying some chips. I looked for the aspirin in all three aisles but to no avail, this store was way too disorganized. I was about to go up to the cashier and ask him where it was when a tall man with a black mask over his face barged in with a gun in his hand. I froze in place.

"Give me all your money now!" He heatedly shouted, then he turned around and saw me and the young girl "You two! On the floor!" I dropped to the floor but the poor girl next to me was too scared to move "I said now bitch!" I stopped breathing as I saw the girl try to make a run for it

The gun shot rang with the ferocity of a thousand drums in my ear. The man realized the mistake he had committed and ran out the door, the young girl falling to the ground with a sickening thump. I rushed to her side and took her hand in my own; tightly clenching it in comfort, blood profusely pouring out of a deep wound in her stomach "I don't wanna die…." The girl sobbed, utter fear drenched in her voice

My heart sank. This girl was so young and so full of life …. She didn't deserve to have it all end like this "I won't let you" I confidently whispered to her. I pressed both of my hands to her stomach and closed my eyes. I concentrated and transferred all my energy into her, my hands burning with the fire of life….I heard her gasp in shock…..my body slowly began to lose vigor and my arms began to feel limp. When I opened my eyes I saw her wound had completely mended and she was staring at me bewilderingly.

I grabbed a ketchup bottle near me and broke it, spilling the contents on her "Please….please! You weren't hit; you just fell from shock and broke this ketchup bottle" I told her the lie I hoped she would retell the police

"Don't worry! I called an ambulance, they'll be here soon!" the cashier screamed at us from the other side of the store

I looked at the girl urgently as she nodded and whispered "Thank you…" I started to hear sirens so I got up and ran to the car. My feet trembling as I did so.

I drove to my house like maniac, missing every red light and stop sign. My vision began to blur as I got out of the car and almost collapsed in the front porch, my legs unable to support my weight any longer. I forced myself up with the door knob and willed myself to go in- barely dragging myself to my bed as I fell unto it. I curled my knees up and hugged them as agonizing convulsions overtook my body.

Every time I healed someone I seemed to get really sick after. The amount of pain I was in after depended on the condition of the person. Usually all I got was a fever and extreme exhaustion, like the time I healed my father's broken leg- I spent all day without being able to move in the slightest from bed. But healing a girl that was at the brink of death with a gunshot wound to the stomach put me in unbearable pain. I didn't know how long I stayed curled up unmoving on my bed but the next thing I heard was my door being thrown open.

Godric's eyes wild with worry "Who did this to you" He growled, fury vibrant in his voice

I shook my head "no….it..ha..happens to..me..som..sometimes" I croaked out

Confusion swirled in Godric's beautiful face, I tried to explain further but another wave of seizures swept through my body. He rushed to my side and gripped my body to his "Tell me what I can do to make this stop?!" He anxiously asked me

I shook my head again "ju…just hold me" His grasp on me tightened and he lovingly stroked my hair. His luscious body cushioning my painful tremors as he tenderly caressed me and spoke calming words. We stayed as we were for hours until I was able to lift my own body up. That's when I saw what time it was

"Godric!" I shrieked "It's almost dawn!" He just nodded "You have to leave!"

"I will not leave your side"

I looked at him as if he grew a second head "Are you crazy? I'll be fine- go!" He calmly looked around and in the speed of light grabbed as much fabrics as he could and sealed the windows "That's not going to help much, Godric please leave" I tried reasoning with him

"I will stay in the corner farthest from all the windows. The sun will not touch me there." He walked over to a small corner in my room and sat down on the floor

"You don't have to do this"

His eyes bore into my soul "It distresses me to know I cannot ease your pain. It brings me some comfort to know that I am by your side and not completely useless"

I gave him a small smile "You've done enough. You don't have to suffer with me. Go home"

"By you suffering I am suffering. I –will not- cannot leave your side" Godric said, so absolute in his conviction

I sighed, knowing I was fighting a losing battle "I should give you an explanation"

"I do not need one. Your wellbeing is my only concern"

"You deserve one" I swallowed the lump that rose in my throat "I have never told anyone this and I'm afraid you'll stop liking me when I do"

Godric mouth curved into a smile "There is no force in this universe that can make me stop caring about you. You have become an addiction for me- if I do not have my daily dosage of you- I fear I might lose my mind"

My heart leaped in my chest as he said those words but I was still worried "I…I have always been able to do things no one else can. I can sometimes sense when someone is in dire danger and when I touch a human….I can will myself to feel what they are feeling" Godric looked at me attentively, carefully taking in every word I uttered "And….I can even heal the sick ….yesterday I went into a convenience store and a young girl was shot. There was no way I could let her die! So I healed her. The thing is I get really sick after I heal someone, this time just happened to be the worst aftershock I ever felt"

Godric licked his lips and stayed silent collecting his thoughts, before speaking "You are simply extraordinary" I let out the breath I was so anxiously holding in

I laughed a bit "I don't know what I am but I'm defiantly not extraordinary"

"Not only are your gifts remarkable but the fact that you choice to use them is exceptionally astounding. I saw you go through more pain than a human should endure without any complaint just so you could help a stranger" He said with an awed look then his face contoured to one of mystification "Why?"

I was taken aback by the question "Why?" He nodded his head "What do you see when you see a human?"

He quirked his head to the said "Delicate creatures that can break at any moment. Beings that wage wars with themselves over fruitless things and are capable of irrational hate"

"We hate because we fear Godric, like you said, he can break at anytime. So when something comes along that threatens our mortality, we protect ourselves by hating. Emotions are our greatest gift and also our curse" Godric's eyes were glued to me "You know what I see? I see imperfect perfection. Yes we can hate but we can also love. Families that would sacrifice themselves without thought to protect those they love. Neighbors that come together in a time of need and give everything they own to help the person next to them. And strangers that that commit random acts of kindness daily for people that they have never met and will never again see, just because they want to"

Godric stopped looking at me and began staring at the wall- his eyes glossed over "And I value that. That is why if I have the chance to preserve life- both human and otherworldly- in anyway, I'm going to do it. Even if it hurts me. Yes people can be monsters at times but I fight for the good in them"

It felt like an eternity before Godric spoke again "You cannot fix the world"

I nodded "I know. But that's not going to stop me from trying"

Silence enveloped us.

Godric's face twisting in pure concentration and thought- I don't know how much time passed before he spoke again

"In you…. I see why humanity is worth fighting over"

With those words….I knew my destiny was him.

**I know this chapter wasn't too exciting but I wanted to dedicate this chapter to strengthen Godric and Gwen's bond. We couldn't get to see Godric's transformation for the person he was when he turned Erik to the person that he is now. So I also wanted to add moments and elements that will forever embed themselves in Godric and fully create the person we saw on the show. I promise next chapter is going to me more invigorating though! Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

It has been six months since Godric and I have been together- each day I was able to spend with him was pure bliss. Whatever we did together, even if all we did was curl up in bed just talk and relish in each other's presence, it was rapture. Though I held two specific memories close to my heart, one being that we went to the park one day to look for my keys – which we found- and we laid down on the grass and spent all night in each other's arm looking at the beautiful starlit sky. The second was when I went to my first gathering at his house and he proudly introduced me as his to everyone. Whenever I even thought about those two times, my heart leaped with joy.

But there was this one incident that put a slight damper on our relationship, it happened about a month ago. Whenever I had my night classes Godric would come to school and wait for me to come out of class and then we would leave together. And I guess someone figured out he was a vampire –though it is pretty obvious- and the next day I found my car vandalized with words like "Fangbanger" and "vampire whore" and a picture of a vampire being staked. I got really upset that someone could be so cruel and judgmental; if I had time I would have cleaned the car and never have told Godric. But he found out and every since he has been acting somewhat…..off. It was nothing big to worry about but it wasn't encouraging either-maybe it was all in my head. Since I normally could tell what other people's emotions are just by touching them and since I can't with vampires, I was probably just scrutinizing to the point that I was making something out of nothing.

I was currently in Godric's kitchen eating cereal –he kept the fridge fully stocked for me- when I heard voices in the main room. That was weird; Godric and the rest of the vampire that were usually around here were at a meeting. I got up and went towards the sound.

There stood a tall blonde vampire wearing a black shirt that looked to be expensive and black pants. Next to him was a woman with dirty blonde hair wearing a pale blue skirt suit.

I looked confusedly at them "Um, Can I help you?"

The man rolled his eyes, not bothering to even look at me as he answered "Where is Godric?"

"He's in a meeting right now; he should be done in a little bit though. You're welcome to wait here for him"

The woman went and sprawled herself on the couch as she looked at me….hungrily? "Well you simply look delicious my dear" she told me

I don't know who these people were but they are starting to freak me out "Leave her alone Pam, She is Godric's dinner"

My eyes popped out of my head "Excuse me?!"

The man simply looked at me disinterested "His smell is all over the girl. She's probably his prostitute"

Anger boiled in my veins "How dare you disrespect me like that!"

The man's fangs came out "Do you have any idea who I am girl?" he asked menacingly

"I don't care if you're the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger or Godzilla himself! You owe me an apology!" I said riding my voice

The man looked like he was going to make a move towards me when Godric appeared in front of us "Apologize to her Erik" his voice stern

The woman leaped from the couch and bowed her head as the man, named Erik, kneeled before Godric "I am sorry" he told me, briefly glaring my way

I just nodded in response, slightly confused by the scene in front of me

"Erik, this is Gwen, she is my human" I kind of wished he would have introduced me as his girlfriend and not just 'his human'; I guess that was just a vampire's way of saying girlfriend. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I have some matters to discuss with you concerning our districts"

"Very well, follow me to my study" Godric said to Erik and then looked at me "I promise I will not be long"

"That's fine" Then I noticed the woman…Pam I think was her name, still staring at me "Um, Do you know where Isabella is?" I asked quickly

"Yes, she has retired to her room"

"Thanks, I'll see you later" I gave Godric a kiss on the cheek before leaving, not wanting to me in the same room with the creepy lady any longer

I walked through a serious of corridors till I finally got to Isabella's door; I gently knocked "It's me Gwen"

The door was opened in a slit second "Please come in Gwen" Isabelle said smilingly

Her room was different than Godric's. Her room was painted in rich earthy tones, browns and oranges gracing the walls. A large dark-hued iron-framed mirror hung in one side while a painting of the Mediterranean ocean hung on the other. Her bed was decorated in an old-world woven tapestry that was brown and gold, pillows with heavy fringe and tassels sat on top.

"Oh! I'm sorry, am I interrupting your time with Hugo?"

She let out a small laugh "No not at all. I encouraged Hugo to go out with his own kind for tonight. He is always spending his time with me, not that I mind, but he should socialize with humans also" Isabella was always so considerate of everyone around her yet she was so powerful in her own right. She – besides Godric of course- was the only that stood up against Stan, whom I try to avoid as much contact with as possible "But I would think you would be with Godric instead of here, was there something that you needed"

"Some guy named Erik came and had to speak Godric so I came here wondering what you were up to…whose Erik anyway."

Her eyes shone in understanding "Godric is Erik's maker, he most likely came here to talk about the increasing power of the Fellowship of the Sun" She explained

"His maker? No wonder he went from being a cocky ass to the perfect gentleman the moment Godric stepped into the room"

"Yes, the bond between a maker and his progeny is really indescribable" she then changed the subject, she was never comfortable talking about vampires changing humans "Speaking of Godric, how are you two doing?"

I sat down on her bed with a huff "…Good"

"You don't sound too convincing" her think Spanish accent laced with concern

"No…no…we've been great but lately it seems he just has….I don't know been pulling away from me" I tried explaining the strange feeling I've been getting from him "And it's been six months already and we still haven't…."I trailed off too embarrassed to finish the sentence

"Haven't want?" Isabella asked puzzled

I gave a long sigh "You know…." I coughed "When a woman and a man love each other…they…"

Realization dawned at her as she began laughing "I sometimes forget how young and shy you are"

"I mean I'm in no rush, I really want to but I don't mind if we don't" I said not making any sense

"Then what is the problem honey?"

I leaned back into the bed frustratingly "It's like he doesn't seem to see me in that way…?"

Isabella patted my knee in comfort "Trust me, he does see you in that way. The sheriff is just very calculating and careful in everything he does. I don't think he would ever initiate something so personal without your consent and without being fully sure that you are ready"

"Hmmm….maybe" I said thoughtfully

"Why don't you initiate the process?"

"I…never thought about it…. I should! " Newfound confidence instilled in me "I don't have anything sexy to wear at nighttime though"

Isabella looked at me dejectedly "I would have loved to go with you shopping but sadly the mall closes before the sun goes down" then her eyes lit up in excitement "But thankfully the internet is a wonderful invention and the packages of clothes that I ordered online arrived today….let us see what better suits you and it is yours"

"Oh Isabella I can't just take your new clothes"

She rolled her eyes "Don't be silly" her face became a shadow of regret "I was turned before I could bear any children….and I would very much like to share this mother-daughter experience with you"

My heart sank for her "I would be honored to" I embraced her with a hug that she readily returned, then she got up and went to her large walk-in closet and effortlessly pulled out two heavy looking boxes

She speedily pulled out its contents and spread them across her bed "Which do you like?"

I picked my three favorites- an indigo satin slip, a pink silk lace gown, and red strappy-back babydoll "I like all three, which one do you think will look best on me?"

Isabella vigilantly examined all three and then looked me up and down "All three would look wonderful on you but I would choose the red babydoll because, even though he won't admit me, the Sheriff absolutely loves it when you wear the color red"

"Really?" I asked slightly red in the face

"Oh yes, last week's gathering when you wore that red evening dress, he couldn't bear to tear his eyes from you"

I took the red babydoll in my hands which had a sheer mesh front with sparkling sequin and rhinestone accents in back "Well wish me luck!"

She winked at me "Good Luck!"

I left her room and closed the door behind me, walking back to Godric's room I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't noticed someone was in front of me until I bump into a hard shoulder

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It is fine my dear" The woman Pam, from earlier said

I went to walk but she stood in my way "Will you excuse me" I said with a bit of irritation in my voice

"I find it very cute…that you and the sheriff are in…..a relationship" Her lips curled up in a snarling smile "But a love such as yours is not meant to last"

"Get out of my way" I said through gritted teeth

"As you wish" and with that said she moved to the said

I walked into Godric's room as a shiver ran down my spine. I can't believe I'm letting what that woman said get to me. She didn't know anything about my relationship with Godric! I shrugged off any ill emotions and began to get ready. I let my hair loose in its natural cascading waves and slipped on the babydoll while putting on the matching red silk robe. I added a tiny dab of my cheery blossom massage oil on my wrists and behind my ear. Keeping on my heart necklace, I never took it off anyways.

My heart began racing when I heard the room door open and Godric stepped in, slightly pausing as he saw me

"Hey, how did the meetings go?" I asked trying to sound causal even thought my heartbeat wildly raced

"They were insightful, thank you for asking" Normally he would give me a kiss or caress me in some way but he just stood there not daring to come near me

Time to step up my game; I slipped off the robe to reveal the babydoll underneath and crawled into bed. Lying down I gave him my best seductive glace. Godric visibly tensed and pursed his lips together….he started coming closer to me , little by little, until he finally reached my side. My heart felt like it would jump out of my chest.

"It is very late in the evening; the sun will be up soon. We should go to sleep" he then took my hand in his and rolled over, giving his back to me. I fell unto my back in shock…did…he really just…turn me down? Feeling incredibly rejected and hurt I swiped my hand that was draped over Godric's waist and angrily stood up.

"You're right the sun is almost up, I should go"

Godric looked at me purely confused "What is the matter?"

"Nothing. I just want to get home, I have a busy today ahead of me" I told him, barely able to keep my tears in

In a speed of light he stood next to me, putting a soothing hand on my cheek "Tell me what is wrong and I will fix it"

"You know for someone that has lived for so long, you would think you were more astute" I told him with shaky lips "If you can't figure out what's wrong then that's too bad because I won't tell you…..I've humiliated myself enough for tonight" I turned to leave

Godric grabbed me by my waist and hugged me, kissing my neck tenderly "I know what it is you want, I could smell it on you from the minute I stepped into the room. But I cannot give it to you"

I faced him "Why? Is it because you don't find me attractive?"

"No, absolutely not- do not think that for minuet. You are the most beautiful creature I had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on"

"Then why?" I just didn't understand

He sighed "I have never mated with a human before; If I lose control I fear that I will hurt you and that is not an option" He said fiercely

"I may be human but I am not made of glass" He was over 2000 years old of course he wasn't going to be a virgin anymore but the fact that he's been with others sent a pang of hurt through me

"You are pure, untouched…I do not wish to taint you….You should be with a human man not with a monster"

I cupped his face "Is that what you want? Me to be with another man?" I asked him sarcastically

His jaw tightly clenched and his eyes wild with ferocity "No"

"Neither do I. I want to be with you and only you. And I love you, all of you- fangs and all" I said teasingly

He searched my face for any sign that I was uncomfortable with the situation "Do you truly want this?" his voice dripping with unadulterated seriousness

"You're all that I want"

"Promise me you will tell me if you feel even the slightest of distress" His eyes bearing deeply into mine

I simply nodded

"Gwenaelle, I need you to promise me" He pressed on

"I promise"

In response Godric leaned in and gave me a sweet lingering kiss as he lifted me up and gently placed me on the bed, my hair fanned out around me. I captured his lips again in heated passion while I slowly slid his shirt off and trailed his tattoos affectionately with the tip of my fingers. He shivered in response and tantalized me with savory kisses down my body, gently slipping off my babydoll, he looked at me hungrily- he's usually guarded eyes untamed with want. I swallowed hard as my trembling hands pushed his pants of off him; I froze for a second as I marveled his perfectly sculpted body. Not even Adonis could hold a candle to Godric.

Godric softly positioned me so that I was completely under him and comfortable. My body throbbed with anticipation. We both submitted to our deep passion and pent up desires. Amorously and tender at first but as our sense erupted in an erotic explosion, we ravenously explored each other's bodies not leaving a single inch unloved. With each fervent thrust my body arched in unrestrained pleasure as the euphoric momentum reached me. With delicious tremors we collapsed in each other's arms.

A never felt more loved or wanted in all my life. Our love and need for each other so great that that our lives before we met seemed wholly insignificant.

But the words of a stranger haunted the being of my soul…. 'a love such as yours is not meant to last …

**So the sex scene wasn't a lemon, I just couldn't bring myself to write it. Godric is such a timeless and otherworldly character that carnal details of the act just didn't seem appropriate. I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless! It brings me great pleasure when you review so please review!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

_I was standing in a park, the sun illuminating me….blooming flowers and nature's creations buzzing with vibrancy all around me. I close my eyes breathing in the exquisiteness that surrounds me. Melodious giggling rings through the air in perfect harmony with Mother Nature….I open my eyes to see what could possibly make such a scenic sound_

_A little girl stood in front of me- her smile brighter than the sun above us. Her features were fairy like; so delicate and lovely. I tried looking away in fear that my stare would break her fragile beauty…..her long curly blonde hair swaying in the breeze as her eyes danced with pure joy. She gracefully glides to me and hands me a flower in her tiny cherub hand_

_Before I could bend down to accept the flower….the sunny sky began turning into a dark ominous oblivion. The breeze became a hard cold wind, cutting my skin like a knife would. In utter panic I scoop the little girl in my arms and hold her tight to my chest. Her soft whimpering making my heart shatter into a millions pieces….I ran with her but the faster I ran the closer the impending doom came. I tripped in my frenzy and the young child falls from my arms. I hastily tried reaching out for her once more but she just began disappearing, I let out an ear piercing scream of pure agony._

_A sudden white light blinds me….and….. _

I woke up covered in sweat, my body shooting up in alarm. It took me a few second to realize I was back in reality from my dream. I clenched my sheets to my chest as Godric rubbed soothing circle in my back

"Yet another nightmare?" Godric worriedly asks me

I nod at him, unable to speak….the bad dream still thick in my mind

"Would you like to tell me what you dreamt about?" I shook my head no "Perhaps some water then?"

"Yea" Godric then left the room in a flash and came back just as fast with a water bottle in his hand "Thank you"

He let out a sympathetic smile and ran his hand through my hair "No need to thank me"

I plastered a small fake smile on my face as I drank the water "I don't even remember it" I lied. I could still even feel the brutal wind acting as a razor against my skin "I just want to go back to sleep" I lied again. I didn't want to be asleep; the prospect of having another bad dream sent a cruel shiver down my spine.

I snuggled into Godric as his arms wrapped around me, knowing he would protect me from any harm….even if the harm was just an illusion

"Sleep well my love" he said as he kissed the top of my head. We stayed as we were for a couple hours before my eyelids became heavy and I felt myself drifting off into the dreamland.

I didn't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up it was night already and I was hugging a pillow instead of Godric. I got up to go to the bathroom and was about to step in and take a shower when angry voices drew in my attention. They were talking in a different language so I didn't know what they were saying but I was certain one of the voices belonged to Godric. I walked out of the room and saw four strange vampires I didn't recognize in the living room with Godric. Isabella and Stan angrily shouted at the strangers while Godric quietly yet visibly irritated tried to defuse the situation.

"Hogy mersz jönni kerületünkben, ami ezt a problémát?" Isabella heatedly said…it sounded like a Slavic language…maybe Hungarian?

I felt like I was intruding so I turned to go back into my room when a cold hard hand grabbed my arm

"Oh Sheriff, I thought you didn't like us. Yet you went through the trouble of bringing us dinner" One of the strange vampires- a man no taller than me with dark black hair and dark beady eyes- said as he twisted my arm painfully and sunk his nails deep into my skin. I shrieked in pain and not a second longer than the shriek left my mouth I was ripped from the man's grasp and thrown across the other side of the room. Disorientation clouded me as I desperately tried to make sense of what just happened.

With sheer ferocity, Godric ripped the vampire that attacked me into shreds- the vampire's gory intestines draped over Godric's hands and clothing. His eyes mad with blood thirst turned to a second vampire –who tried to escape but was held down by Godric's iron like clutch- and bore his fangs into his neck rupturing his skin as he pulled the vampire apart with his bare hands. Isabella and Stan were also savagely killing the other two vampires…..

I screamed out in absolute horror. I have never in my life seen such acts of violence, it made me sick to my stomach. With blood dripping down my forehead I tried standing up on wobbly legs.

I saw Godric coming my way, his bloody shirt making my stomach churn painfully. He tried scooping me in his arms but I pushed him away as I felt the contents in my stomach run up my throat. Godric held my hair back as I threw up everything I have eaten in the past few days.

"Sheriff, you must take her out of her to a hospital now" Isabella said as she and Stan stood far away from me "Be careful not to touch her blood…it even smells poisonous"

Godric just ignored her and looked at me with pain in his eyes "May I take you in my arms?" I didn't understand why he would even need to ask

"Of course….Godric I feel….really" I cut myself off as I fainted into the black abyss

The annoying hum of fluorescent lights and beeping of machines startled me into awareness. I slowly opened my eyes as a vivid bright light invaded my sight.

"Good, you're awake Ms. Miller" An older woman dressed in Scrubs said "I'm Nurse Emma, how are you feeling?" She took out a mini light and examined my eyes

"What happened?" I asked

The nurse smiled kindly at me "You don't remember? A young man brought you in last night; he said you feel down stairs. He was really worried and stayed here all night with you"

"Where is he?" I need Godric to be here with me, I hate hospitals. I even have to make physical contact with someone in order to feel their pain and sadness in this place.

"He left a while ago" I looked out at the window next to my bed, it was daylight. "You are very lucky , even thought you fainted, had a laceration on your head, and experienced nausea – you didn't suffer a concussion"

"When can I leave?" I asked swiftly, not caring if I sounded rude. I just really wanted to leave.

Thought my rudeness didn't bother the nurses, eyes shone with understanding "I will call the doctor so he can release you"

She took out her beeper and paged the doctor. A few minutes later a tall slender man in his early fifties walked in

"Good morning Ms. Miller, I am Dr. Berdasco. How are you feeling this morning?" He warmly asked me as he took my blood pressure and examined my head wound

"I'm feeling okay; I just want to go home"

The doctor narrowed his eyes at me "You do seem fine…But at the first sign of nausea or dizziness I want you call my office immediately-understood?"

"Okay" I curtly said as I inched out of bed

"Do you have anyone you would want to call to take you home?"

No, my boyfriend works till night and my parents don't live here. I'll just take a Taxi"

The doctor's foreheads wrinkled in worry "Even though you are legally an adult, I don't want you going home by yourself. Please wait here till your boyfriend comes and picks you up"

"Please" my voice almost desperate "I just want to go home. I'll be fine"

"Fine but please be careful, take it easy for the next few days" the doctor said defeated

"There is a new pair of scrubs in the chair for you to change in "Nurse Emma told me as she and the doctor left

I rushed out of bed and in the speed of light put the scrubs on and walked out of the room. I shut my eyes close as an invasion of heart wrenching emotions swept through me. I walked blindly through the halls until the sadness faded and new feelings were replaced. I stood still for a second in shock at the change. There was overwhelming feeling of love and hope. I looked around and walked towards a big window. Newborn babies wrapped in pink and blue blankets were in the room in the other side of the window. A couple drenched in happiness sat in the corner as they held their baby boy. A small pang entered my heart at the realization that Godric and I will never have that. Yet I couldn't help leaving with a small on my face. The sight of new life was too precious.

There were a couple of Taxis waiting outside the hospital doors eagerly waiting for costumers, I signaled one and got in. We arrived at my house a short while later, the taxi driver waited as I went into my house and got my wallet to pay him. Once I did, I ran inside my house and jumped into the shower, scrubbing the memory of last night of off me. After I got out, dried off, cooked something to eat and saw a bit of television- night has fallen.

I was debating whether I should go over Godric's house or not when I heard my balcony door open. Godric gracefully jumped through and landed a few feet away from me. I was going to run up to him and hug him when his face of forlorn stopped me in my tracks.

"How are you feeling?" He asked brusquely

I hope people would stop asking me that "I'm okay, I have a little headache but it's no big deal" I tried smiling but the look in Godric's eyes made me feel anything but happy "What's wrong?"

"I wish to end this…thing…that we have"

I stopped breathing "Wh…what?"

"It was fun while it lasted but it has become too…troublesome. I am tired of having to save you"

"I'm sorry" I squeaked out, not knowing what else to say

"Do not apologize, it is not your fault you are a weak human" Godric said emotionless

"I can change" I didn't know how it was possible to change something like that but at this point I would say anything to make this conversation stop

"You cannot. Your blood is venom- I cannot turn you. You will forever remain human"

I felt drained of energy "It doesn't matter to me. I want to spend my life, no matter how short it may be, with you"

His face contorted into solemnity "I do not want an old hag as my mate. Besides, I grew tired of you already"

His words sliced my heart open, I stayed still for a couple seconds trying to catch my breath and not collapse from hurt "…Get out of my house. You are no longer welcomed in my life" I sternly told Godric, in response, he just turned around and left.

I lay down on my bed as sobs racked my body. A noise caught my attention and hope swelled up in me. Maybe Godric regretted saying the things he said!

But when I turned around…A man stood in front of me.

And it was not Godric.

**Sorry I took so long! I started school and my curriculum is really hard this semester! So instead of updating a chapter a day, I am going to be able to only post a chapter- maybe two- a week. Hopefully this won't discourage you from reading my story! Please review! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to TrueBlood.**

A man, presumably in his thirties with light brown curly mid shoulder hair and sparkly jade eyes, stood in the end of my bed. My heart skipped various beats as I began to process the fact that there was a stranger in my room, I leaped forward and thrust myself against the wall opposite of the man. I thought about screaming for help, a vampire's hearing is extremely sensitive maybe Godric could…No! He said it himself, he was tired of saving me and I am very capable of getting myself out of this mess. I didn't need Godric and I was going to repeat that in my head until I actually believed it.

The man took a cautious step towards me "Don't come any closer to me!" I said menacingly as I grabbed the closet most threatening thing near me- my phone "Just leave! Leave and I won't even report you to the police"

The man's shoulders slumped a little "I mean you no harm" his voice soft and humble. And despite the fact that my common sense screamed danger and that every D.A.R.E program I was ever a part of said that if I was every faced with a moment like this the only thing I should be doing was fighting and running away….I stayed in place and a part of me actually believed what he just said.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?! I said leave!" Why was I questioning this potential rapist or serial murderer?! I should be running! Yet my feet refused to move.

The man took two more careful steps "If you would please stay calm I promise to answer all your questions Gwenaelle" The fact that he knew my name was enough to unglue my feet; I threw the phone at his face and dashed out of my bedroom. I got as far as the living room before the man grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him while placing his free hand on my cheek. His touch sent a vibration of tranquility and warmth through me "You have no need to fear me. I did not mean to distress you, I am truly sorry" And with that said he began to walk out of my house

It didn't make any sense, first he appears in my bedroom then he apologizes and just leaves? This was insane! "Wait…who are you? What were you doing in my house?" I asked against my better judgment

The man turned around, his eyes shining softly with compassion "My name is Ezekiel; I have been watching you for a long time" Shit! He really was a psychopathic stalker! He either saw the panic in my face or realized how creepy what he just said sounded because he looked away from me towards the ceiling, letting out a frustrated sign "This is going to be rather difficult to explain"

"Well you better explain in the next few seconds before I personally throw you out of my house" Though I didn't know how I could possible do it, I am physically too weak to even move more my couch nevertheless an adult male.

"I know what you are"

The air in my lungs was knocked out of me with those five simple words "Wh…what?!" my voices quivering

The man, Ezekiel, looked at me with sympathy "You can do things no other human can….You can transfer your positive energy unto an ill individual and regenerate their life-force. Your own heart connects with those around you making you aware of their inner most feelings. At times you even find yourself channeling a forewarning of what is to come. Yet you do not have the faintest clue as to why"

I felt the blood drain from my face, my nails digging into my palms "…Why?" I only uttered, my throat too dry to formulate anything else

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked as he laid a calming hand on my shoulder "You are not like other humans because you are not human. You are more an essence of one rather than an actual one"

I had a million questions swarming my mind but all my thoughts were too jumbled and confused for me to be able to voice them "I…I…just don't understand" I looked at my hand and started pinching my flesh. A surge of disbelief and loneliness coursed through me.

Ezekiel gently took my hand in his and started rubbing the angry red area that I just abused. A cooling sensation prickled my hand and the red disappeared along with its accompanied dull pain. "You are not alone"

My eyes widened the size of saucers at his revelation "…You're like… me?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Yes and No" My eyes urged him to elaborate "We both are a guiding force sent here to protect and guard the sanctity of life. Our purposes are to help but are missions are different- making me unlike you"

I thought it was impossible to be any more confused…my mind felt like it was going to explode "Missions?" I grasped the question that was simplest to ask

"I spent centuries looking for my mission and the moment you were born- I knew you were it. I was brought here to personally watch over you, I have been with you your whole life. I was there when you took your first steps, your first day of school, you're 10th grade dance recital…even at your first encounter with that vampire that saved your life"

A shrill pain stabbed my heart at the mention of Godric. I pushed all thoughts of him aside as I tried to focus at the matter at hand" But how? And why me? There are millions of thousands of other girls in this world that are a whole lot more special than me….. why me?" I dumbly asked again, unable to register all that Ezekiel was revealing

"My gifts are different from yours. I can shape shift and take different forms. When you took your first steps, I was the plumber your mother called to fix the sink. Your first day of school, I was the child that sat across from you. And in your 10th grade recital I was merely a bystander sitting in the audience" He explained, skipping the part about Godric…it was as if he _knew _that it bothered me "No matter how far I am from you I can feel if you are in danger or in extreme need of me but being this close to you is making it possible for me to feel what you are feeling"

I walked to my couch and sank down on it "You still didn't answer why it was me that you were chosen to protect"

"I protect you because only you can restore the balance that has been lost- it is your mission. Vampires are not a natural part of this world but once they were introduced to this ecosystem the delicate balance was thrown off. As to why it is specifically you or what you have to exactly do…I have no idea. I'm only the messenger" I sunk deeper into my couch "What? You were expecting Buffy the Vampire Slayer to take your place?"

Despite my disposition I let out a small laugh and quirked my eye at him at his attempted joke "You mentioned you spent centuries looking for me…but you don't look older than thirty"

"If you are asking if we are immortal the answer is no" My smile instantly fell from my face "But our lifespan is not the same of a human. This is the body I was born with and it stopped aging at 32, we live until our mission is complete…however long it may be"

I sprang up from the couch and started pacing the room "So let me get this straight. We are Angels sent to do a task, mine involving something to do with vampires and yours is protecting me, and we die when our 'missions' are complete?"

"Well we are not Angels. Angels are heavenly beings that are able to walk on Earth and shield humanity from harm, assisting humans from all types of dangers. We are more of an extension of the celestial. In theory we are human in the sense that we eat, breath, sleep, fear, and love like them, our experiences are like theirs. Everything that they can do we can too but our cores are more centered in the otherworldly that this worldly"

"You mean kind of like vampires, they can do almost everything humans can but they just…

"Do not belong" Ezekiel finished for me "We do not belong here anymore than they do. But our existence was brought on as a direct result of theirs…there is no going back only moving forward"

I looked away dejected "…Are there more of us?"

Ezekiel shook his head "No. As far as I know, there is only you and I"

If I told you the plethora of emotions that I was feeling at the moment I would be lying because not even I knew. I felt disoriented and lost and angry and confused……and liberated.

Ignorance was bliss but knowledge was freedom.

I just wished Ezekiel would have given me the heads up on what I was to undergo in the upcoming months. If I had even the slightest clue I would have been sure to rip my heart out of my chest and throw it in the ocean. Because that pain would have been less than the emotional anguish I was about to endure.

**So this chapter was dedicated to shine a light on Gwen's nature and give way to what is to come. Ladies and Gentlemen be sure to fasten your seatbelts because lots of twists and turns are up ahead ;) I really hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! Your reviews give me energy to write after I come home from a long day of school and endless studying, this semester is brutal! Oh and BIGGG shout out to all my faithful readers and reviewers, you guys are simply awesome!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

You know how they say time heals all? Well it's complete bullshit. It's been a month since Godric shattered my heart and I feel just as crappy now as I did a month ago. I try to occupy all my time, avoiding a single moment of free thought, in attempt to get Godric out of my mind. I went to a couple Frat parties, signed up for two more classes, and even joined a gym- but it was all futile. Every little thing reminded me of him, it was so aggravating! How is it possible that someone you knew for less than a year could leave such an everlasting indentation in your life? I was perfectly content before Godric but after him….I was a complete mess. Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all was deranged,-if I never met Godric I would have not known the pain of losing the person your heart beats for and I wouldn't have to spend my nights crying wishing I was in his arms. The only thing that brought a couple smiles and laughs in my day was Ezekiel. He came into my life, literally, the moment I needed him most. I no longer felt like the mysterious monster from the lagoon, now I had a purpose and someone that shared that purpose with me.

The ringing of my cell phone snapped me out of my reverie; I rummaged through my bag in search of it- Lip-gloss…..car keys….perfume…Aha! I finally found my cell and pressed the answer button quickly "Hello?"

"_Gwen, are you fine? You sound troubled_" Ezekiel asked, his gentle voice laced with concern

"Yea, I'm fine. What's up?" It felt weird talking to him on the phone; he usually just popped up in my house randomly whenever he needed to talk to me

"_Hmm_" he sounded deep in thought as if contemplating whether he should dig further into my wellbeing or just belief what I told him as the truth "_…I am at the airport_"

"The airport? What are you doing there?"

He let out a low laugh "_What you think I can spurt wings and fly to my destination?"_

I rolled my eyes at his response "That's not what I meant"

"I _know. I just enjoy teasing you, after years of just watching you, it is a privilege to be able to actually talk to you_" his joking manner suddenly turned serious "_I must leave Texas for a while….. There is somewhere I must visit. Will you be alright by yourself?"_

"Don't be silly, I spent all my life without you. I think I can manage you taking a vacation"

"_Just because you couldn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't there_" The hurt in his voice made me feel guilty "_I will not be able to call you because cell phones are useless where I will be going, there is no cellular reception in Hegensdorf_"

"Germany?"

"_Yes….are you sure you'll be alright without me there_?"

"I promise I won't go skydiving or anything equally as dangerous…I can take care of myself. Have a safe flight, I'll talk to you when you return" I told him as I ended the conversation.

I was going to set my phone down when it began ringing again I gave a long sigh as I answered "I told you Ezekiel I'm going to be fine"

"_Gwenaelle?" _A woman questioned, her tone panicky

I began to blush madly as I realized it was Isabella on the other line…wait…why was she calling me? "Isabella? What's wrong?" Dread swell up in my chest

"_I need you to stay in your house tonight; I have an urgent matter to discuss with you. I will be there the minute the sun goes down"_ I nodded dumbly even thought she couldn't see me, I didn't want to ask anything more for I fear of what she might answer "_Are you there?!"_

"Yes, Yes I am. I will be right here waiting for you" and with that said she just clicked on me. Isabella was always so poised and collected- for her to sound so unnerved something must seriously be wrong.

I started pacing around the house as my head spun with scenarios as to why Isabella wanted to talk to me. Nausea began to invade my senses as all the terrible thoughts ran around in my mind. I ran into the kitchen and searched for a piece of lemon, I pushed everything away in a mess until I finally found it. I bite down into it and the nausea faded down to a slight discomfort in the back of my throat. I have been feeling really nauseated and dizzy for about a week now. I called the doctor that treated me after the whole fiasco at Godric's house and I arranged an appointment with him next Thursday. I never get sick and I hate hospitals so normally I would have never even thought to call to make an appointment but there was this nagging feeling that urged me to do it. I grabbed another piece of lemon and laid down on my couch as I munched on it.

"Gwen?" Isabella's soft voice rang behind my door as she knocked. I stood up slowly to avoid a wave of dizziness and opened the door , I looked at her for a few seconds wondering why she was just standing there "Gwen…I cannot come inside your home unless you invite me in" I felt like a complete idiot for forgetting that vampires can't come inside people's houses unless invited

"Oh! Please come in. I'm really sorry for forgetting to welcome you in"

In response she just swiftly walked in, shut the door behind her and examined the area for a bit "Forgive my rudeness but I have no time for pleasantries" I gulped at the sharp edge in her voice "Have you seen Godric recently?"

I looked at her wide eyed "Isabella….Godric and I broke up about a month ago" I explained, the hurt in my voice betraying the calm and nonchalance I was trying to portray

"I know that" her eyes glimmered with sympathy for a second before turning cold and calculating again "But have you had any contact at all with the sheriff? Have you heard from him? Seen him?"

Worry resurfaced in my gut "No not at all. I haven't seen him or talked to him since the night we broke up" I took a step closer to her "What's this all about?"

Isabella seemed to rage an inward battle of sorts; it looked like she was debating whether to tell me what was going on or not "The sheriff has disappeared….it looks like he has been kidnapped…." She deliberated her next words "…or killed"

All the apprehension and anxiety went up by tenfold in me. The slight tangy feeling in the back of my throat turned into raging acid. I bolted towards my bathroom but I didn't even make it halfway there as I crumbled unto the floor and violently heaved all the contents in my stomach.

"Gwen! Are you alright?!" Isabella worriedly asked me as she pulled my hair out of my face

"He…can't be dead" I rasped out, my stomach clenched again and I began dry heaving for I had nothing left to throw up.

"Please calm down Gwen. Godric is too incredibly strong to let anyone hurt him" She gracefully picked me and placed me on the couch "I will get you some water and then I will explain everything to you. But you have to promise me you will at least try to stay calm" I gave her a weak nod, and in spilt second she came back, wiped my face with a towel and handed me my water

I took a few sips before talking "I need you to explain every single thing to me. Don't leave anything out"

Isabella sat down next to me "For a while now the sheriff has established a routine of leaving the nest when nightfall settles and coming back a couple of hours later. But a few days ago, a couple of hours turned into the whole night, the sun came up and still there was no word from him. The next night we sent out a search party and we found no trace of him except…." She instantly laid a soothing hand on me "…except for a gold necklace with half of your initials on it. I know that necklace meant greatly to him, so he must have dropped it in a struggle of sorts"

My heart sped up at the speed of light, the vein in my head throbbed brutally as Isabella's words sunk in "Who?-Why?" I muttered stupidly

"We don't know but we have reasons to believe that The Fellowship of the Sun is related to the sheriff's disappearance"

"That obsessed church? Are they really that crazy to hurt someone?" I asked not being able to understand how a church could do something so cruel

"Gwen, vampires are not people to them. We are merely rabid animals that they must put down. Besides, just because they call themselves a church doesn't mean that they are. They are more of a hateful cult than anything else"

I took a deep gulp of air in "Tell me what I need to do to help"

"All you need to do is remain in your house and be careful. We are not sure of anything at this moment and you might be in danger also"

I dung my nails into my palm as hot angry tears began pouring from my eyes like a waterfall "How dare you expect me to sit around and do nothing while Godric's life is at stake. He might not give a shit about me but I as hell do. I love him with all my heart and I will do whatever it takes to get him back! Whether you're with me or not I will do something!" I shouted furiously as sobs escaped my throat

"Is there any chance you will reconsider? Even if I promise to keep you updated on everything and let you in on what is happening step by step?" She asked me with a small light of hope in her eyes

"No." I said, absolute in my conviction

She let out a long drawn out sigh and ran a nervous hand through her hair "Then….when you are feeling better I will take you back to the nest and we all will discuss how you can assist"

"I feel perfectly fine" I lied, I felt like someone just punched me in the gut and drilled a hammer into my head

"Gwen…" Isabella said my name warningly

"Really I'm fine. Let me just grab a couple of saltine crackers and we're out the door"

"I really do not know if letting you come with me is the correct thing to do. If Godric were here he would want you to stay home safely" She told me honestly

"But he's not here so the best we can do is just all work together because one way or another I am going to help" I said as we stepped out and I locked my door "Where's your car?"

Isabella looked at me apologetically "I did not use a car to get here…a car would have just slowed me down"

"My car is in the auto repair shop and it's too late to call for a Taxi in this part of town…." I trailed off as I thought about all the possible transportation methods

"Well I could always carry you to the nest, trust me it will be faster" her Spanish accent quivering with silent laughter, knowing I wasn't too fond of that specific mode of transportation

I put down my saltine crackers on my porch knowing that if I swallowed even a tiny crumb , with the movement I was about to endure, I was going to throw up all over Isabella.

"…okay…do you want me to….get on your back?" I asked shyly. But before I knew it Isabella scooped me up in her arms bridal style. If the situation were different I would have laughed hysterically at the sight of a woman as slim and tiny as me carrying me across town. She took off in inhuman speed and I shut my eyes tightly in hope that I would keep the nausea at bay.

A couple of minutes later we were at Godric's house. She put me down lightly on my feet but I had to steady myself as a strong wave of vertigo hit me

"Gwen, I must warn you everyone is extremely on edge and worried about the Sheriff, don't expect to find much politeness towards you"

I nodded; I fully expected that my presence was not going to be warmly welcomed.

We walked in and there was a small crowd of vampires huddled together talking…more like arguing… loudly

"What the hell to you think you're doing woman!" Stan angrily shouted at Isabella "Are you plain stupid!" his Texan drawl thickens as he raised his voice. All eyes looked at me suspiciously.

Isabella matched his voice with her own authority laced shout "You idiotic cowboy! Gwen can really help in our efforts to find the sheriff!"

Stan narrowed his eyes at me "And what makes you so sure she's not one of the humans that set him up. These dirty humans know no loyalty"

Isabella sent a quick glance at me. In that second I understood why she was so distant and cold towards me when she first contacted me- she suspected me. I felt like I was just harshly slapped in the face. Isabella has become a very dear and close friend of mine, it hurt to think her trust in me wavered.

"If I had anything to do with Godric's disappearance why would I be standing here in his house surrounded by all of you? I care about him more than you will ever know and not you or anyone will be able to forbid me in helping find him"

A few of the other vampires looked taken aback while other still held suspicion in their eyes

"She is absolutely right" Isabella said in my defense "Besides, Godric trusted her and so will we"

Stan began to growl in irritation at us as a -seemingly young- woman with short black and red hair spoke up "Stan, she could be of use to us" Her British accent twinkling with curiosity

"How do you figure, Aster?" he asked mockingly

"Well we were just discussing how we needed to get this information across to Eric without tipping off any potential bloody traitor, we should send her to where Eric resides so she could inform him on everything that has happened. We don't have the resources to send one of our own out there and since she is human she could arrive there twice as fast- not having to arrange the proper preparation for travel that a vampire must"

"And why do we even need that damn Viking to know?

"Because, Godric is his maker so he shares a connection with Godric that none of us do. Eric is a vital part of our search for the Sheriff" A tall and lanky man with midnight dark hair and bright green eyes answered Stan coolly, almost like if he was talking to a mere child

"I do not agree" Isabella suddenly said "I will not send her all the way to where Eric lives and put her in harm's way. Eric can find out another way"

"Oh yea, we'll just call Eric and tell him our plans in detail, I'm sure that the people and the conspirator that have been monitoring and spying on Godric enough to know exactly when and where to kidnap him won't listen in on our conversation"

"You yank, no need to be so bloody sarcastic. What Draven meant to say Izzy, is that the only sure and safe way to let Eric know is to personally send the human. That way if word on our actions still spreads, then we can isolate the source and have out suspicions confirmed"

Isabella looked at me, pleading with her eyes for me to reject this offer but there was no other way around it. Eric could really help find Godric and it's the most logical way for me to actually help. "I'll do it"

And with that said- I was booked on the next flight to Bon Temps, Louisiana.

**I wrote this chapter extra long as a thanks for your patience in me writing only one chapter a week. Hope you liked it! And please review! I really really really love reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

As I stepped out of the plane I was immediately assaulted by the tremendous heat and humidity that only Louisiana could posses. The air here wrapped around you like a thick and sticky quilt that you couldn't get rid of- I was dressed in capris and a tank and I still felt suffocated. I quickly got the small baggage I choose to bring and went outside to look for the car Isabella arranged for me, the plane arrived earlier than expected so it should be here in about an hour. Up until the last step of the plane I was boarding over here, she kept on trying to convince me to back out. And even though I myself was worried and anxious about this trip, there was no way I was just going to sit around and wait for everything to magically solve itself. If this brought us one step closer to finding Godric then this was what I was going to do. I promised Ezekiel that I wasn't going to do anything dangerous like skydiving….though I think going to a small town in the middle of nowhere by myself to a vampire club to find a vampire that saw me as nothing more than dinner….qualified more dangerous than skydiving. Oh man, if Ezekiel found out what I was doing right now he would have a full on panic attack and probably drag me by my hair back to Texas.

"Excuse me miss, do ya' need some taxi somewhere?" A middle aged man asked me

"Um" I felt really fatigued so I really didn't feel like waiting outside in this horrible weather until Isabella's ride showed up "Actually I do" I forced a polite smile

"Where do ya' need t'go?"

I wiped my sweaty forehand with a tissue, I was about to pass out if I stayed out here any longer "Bon Temps please"

"Sho' man, where in Bon Temps exactly?" The man asked as he put my bag in the trunk

Well it was in the middle of the day so I can't visit Eric now and I really don't have to be anywhere else so…"Any hotel would be fine" I practically ran into the air-conditioned Taxi when he opened the car door for me

"Den Claretta's Hog Pog Motel it is! Right on! Mrs. Claretta makes de best grits dis side uh Louisiana has eva' seen! Right on! You's'll love it!" The man exclaimed excitedly, normally I would never stay in a motel and especially one named 'Hog Pog' but as long as it had a bed and air-conditioning I was more than okay.

"Thank you" I uttered quietly as a metallic taste in my mouth made my throat clench.

"So's are ya' here visitin' relatives? Vacation? Naw no one would go on vacation t'a swamp likes Bon Temps. Mah' uncle Billy said once dat if he owned hell and Bon Temps , he would rent out Bon Temps and live in hell. Dough maybe dat cuz' uncle Billy's mama lives in Bon Temps" The man kept talking and talking for about forty minutes before I completely tuned him out and drifted off to a light nap. I felt so weak… I used to go on safaris with my parents and spend countless hours under the boiling sun with the harsh sand stinging my eyes and I would be fine. Nowadays I just walked a little in the heat or stayed up a little late and I felt completely exhausted.

"Um Sir? Would you mind waking me up when we get there?"

"Sho' man! Right on! Dat Jet lag be real baaaad dough ah' wouldn't know ah' have neva' left good ole' Louisiana but mah' cousin from mah' daddy's side went t'Flo'ida once and he said…" I dozed off right after he yes. "Miss?!... We's here" I felt the Taxi driver's hand shake my shoulder

"What?" I asked a bit confused

"Darlin' we's here. You's've been asleep fo' de past two hours" Two hours? I felt like I've been asleep for only a couple of minutes

"What do I owe you?"

The man blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head "Naw ya' duzn't owe me nuthin. Ah' bored ya' t'sleep with mah' talkin' , ah' feel likes i'm de one dat owes ya' sump'n fo' listenin' t'dis old joker babble"

I instantly felt guilty over falling asleep on someone that was just trying to make conversation "I am so sorry for being so rude! You have been nothing but kind, next time I'm in town I would really like to listen to your story about your uncle Earl"

"It's actually Uncle Billy but ah' do gots an uncle Earl and ah' have tons uh funny sto'ies about him. Aw! now here ah' go babblin' again, go on darlin' take care!" He said as he handed me my bag from the trunk. I gave him a warm smile and a wave as he drove away. Isabella was more worried about the human people I could run into than the actual vampires but the man I just met seemed perfectly nice.

I walked into Claretta's Hog Pog Motel and rung the little metal bell "Hold on some minute!" A woman shouted as she walked into the reception area "What in tarnation does yo' want?"

I was taken aback at this woman's annoyed voice "I would like a room for the night please?"

"Yer not from aroun' here..." The overweight and grimy woman stated as she looked me up and down "That'd be 30 dollars"

I paid her, took the room key and went to my room without another word to her. There was something about that woman that made me uncomfortable…in fact now as I look around…there was something about Bon Temps that was off... the atmosphere was soaked in a peculiar feeling. Something at the pit of my stomach told me to be careful here and that just made me even more nervous about everything. No! I refuse to think about Godric or the things that could go wrong. I need to be strong and focus on what I need to do. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a light purple dress and decided to put my hair down to cover my neck. I waited for a couple more hours till the sun went down before heading downstairs with my bag.

"Um excuse me?" I called on the, less than pleasant woman from before, "do you know where…" I took out a small slip of paper from my bag out "...fangtasia is?"

The woman's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets "Yo's a fangbanger! Ah knowed it from the' moment ah met yo' that yo' were trouble! Git outta here an' don't yo's expect me ta return y'ur money!"

"What?! You can't just kick me out because I socialize with vampires" I was appalled…now I know what Isabella meant

"Listen here you vampslut get out! Befo' ah make yo leave!"

I was angry enough to smack the ignorance out of her but I had much more important things to do than teach a vampire racist some manners. I grabbed my bag and ran out of there. How can people be so hateful? There is so much love and beauty out in the world and some people just concentrated on the ugly spots. I almost broke down at the thought of what could be happening to Godric right now…but I forced any and all thought of him out of my mind. I can't allow myself to think, I just have to act on instinct and push all nagging thoughts aside.

I must have walked for about an hour before I saw a flashing red sign that read "FANGTASIA" I let out a sigh of relief, maybe there was something good about a small town. I walked towards it and saw a line of people waiting to get in.

"I need to talk to Eric" I told the bouncer at the door

He just rolled his eyes "Yeah, I'm sure you do. Wait in line."

"You don't understand-its urgent. I need to speak with him now"

"Hey bitch! Getcher skinny ass to th' back of th' line! Besides Eric is gonna have his way wit' me befo' he eva even looks at yo" A woman dressed in tight red snakeskin leather with bright makeup and neon yellow high heels screamed at me. I ignored her. The thought of what she just said and of her herself revolted me.

I turned back to the bouncer "Move out of my way" I narrowed my eyes at him, who in turn barred his fangs out and went to grab me…but his hands never landed on me.

"I knew I smelled something sweetly familiar" Pam, the disturbing blonde woman that accompanied Eric when I first met him, stood in front of the bouncer and inches from my face

"I need to speak with Eric" I said through gritted teeth, I was beyond the point of irritated

"Ah, so you've decided you wanted to taste him my dear?" her sinister smile brightened "or maybe a taste of me?"

"My patience is wearing thin, you will take me to Eric and you will take me now!" I said with all the energy I could muster, Pam took a step back like if I physically pushed her with my anger

"Follow me" She said, no trace of her previous smile

We walked through a hoard of people who were either practically having sex on the dance floor, drinking someone's blood, or staring obsessively at Eric- who was sitting like a narcissistic bastard on a throne. I felt the most out of place that I have ever felt in my life. I was so used to Godric's cozy house and sophisticated gatherings that I never expected something like this. I thought when people talked about this side of vampires that they were exaggerating.

"The girl wants to speak with you" And with that said, Pam flipped her hair, rolled her eyes and walked away

"Godric's human…What is it that you want?" Eric asked bored, his newly short hair unable to mask his eyes from the insignificance he felt for me

"Is there anywhere we can talk in private?" I asked as the music in his club pierced my eardrums, he gave no reply "Eric please! Godric is in trouble" and before I knew it I was dragged so quickly to a private room in the back that I think I got a whiplash

"What happened to Godric?!" His former bored expression turned into one of pure worry and slight panic

"Godric went missing several days ago, the vampires back in Texas think that the Fellowship of the Sun might have something to do with this"

Eric's eyes went wild "Why wasn't I informed of this before!" he roared in anger "How is that even possible! Godric is the most powerful vampire in North America! A feeble human could not possibly be able to do such a thing"

"You weren't told before because we think that there might be someone betraying Godric and feeding the Fellowship of the Sun information so they only way we could have told you was through me. Now as to how someone could kidnap Godric…I have no idea"

Eric stood still for a moment before he growled at me "And why didn't you come sooner then?!"

I challenged his anger with my own "I took a flight out to this hellhole as soon as I found out! It's not my fault I wasn't told sooner"

"Fine. You relayed the message now leave"

I let out a bitter laugh "I will not repeat myself again, so listen carefully. I am as much a part of this as you. I love Godric and I will be there every step of the way in his rescue mission. And I don't give a shit whether you like it or not"

Something shone in Eric's eyes, like a flicker of understanding. Almost as if he was familiar with the feelings involved in a vampire-human relationship. "Fine" I let out the breath I was holding "You will stay here for as long as I need to prepare everything to go to Texas. You will do as I say and you will not argue…Pam" Eric called out

"Yes?" Pam asked as she appeared in a split second

"Show the girl to the guest room, make sure she is well taken care of and that absolutely no one, that includes you, enters her room and no one is to bother her. Anyone going against my wishes will pay with their lives…got it?"

"Yes master" Pam threw daggers at me with her eyes as she said "Come with me"

I started walking out with her when I stopped for a second "Eric…thank you"

He turned his back to me "I'm not doing this for you….I'm doing it for Godric"

**Okay so let me start out by saying SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I know I haven't updated in almost two weeks but it's been crazy! I have had four exams, two presentation and two essays due. Plus football season started and I had to attend the first three games to support my boyfriend. So I haven't had time to even sleep. I love all my readers and your wonderful reviews are what keep me going! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

** I do not own TrueBlood or anything related to it! I wish!**

_The sun shone with the brilliance of a million diamonds, its rays of light covering every single inch of earth around me. The sweet aroma of flowers floated in the air, each flower pulsating with life with their vibrant colors. I bent down to pluck a flower when I noticed her. The little girl. Her pink princess dress dancing around her as she twirled. She suddenly stopped and turned to me….and smiled. Her smile warmer than the brilliant sun, more vivacious than the vibrant flowers… _

_ But all of a sudden her smiled fell from her face. Her sliver hued eyes widening in fear as she frantically lifted her tiny hand in efforts to reach out to me. On instinct I tried running to her but my feet were glued to the ground. The once green sparkling grass now turned into sharp gravel that pierced my feet. Dark faces hidden in the shadow began surrounding the little girl. And there was nothing I could do…I was helpless……_

I shot up in bed clinging to my sheets for dear life. My eyes stung with pain from the memory of the nightmare I just had. This wasn't the first time I have dreamt of that little girl. My dreams always started out with her radiating with life and then the beautiful picture was shredded into a gruesome nightmare. She seemed so familiar…those eyes…there was only one other person that I knew with that majestic color of eyes. An aching chill ran down my spine as I thought of Godric. I had no idea where he was or what he might be going through- or that if he was even alive. No! I was sure he was as alive as a vampire can be. If something seriously wrong would have happened to him I just know I would have felt it. He may not care about me but he held my heart. And if he would have….died…..He would have taken my heart with him. But hope still flared deep within me and I knew with every fiber in my being that he was going to be okay.

"Good, you're awake" Eric said as he rudely swung open the door to my room without any concern for my privacy "Get your things and let's go"

My forehead crinkled in confusion "What?"

Eric rolled his eyes as he let out an aggravated sigh "Must I explain everything to you? How troublesome"

"No not everything but the basic would be nice. I'm not a mind reader" His eye suddenly flickered to me, burning a small hole in into forehead.

"You have five minutes in counting before I leave without you. I'll be waiting in the car outside" And with that said he disappeared from my room, I thought Godric was incapable of making mistakes…but Eric was the perfect example of one. When this is all over with, I hope I never see him again.

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a breezy blouse. I grabbed my suitcase and ran out in such a rush that I didn't even see the small short haired blonde standing in front of me until I collided with her. I held her arm in attempt to keep myself from falling- on impulse I felt her emotions…or lack of. It made my stomach churn. Usually when I connected with someone, their feelings were complex and full of strength. But this emancipated woman standing before me was like an empty shell with only fear and obsession driving her. I wanted to slap her back to life and drag her out of here with me but in the end I just walked away and after apologizing she did the same. Her face was burned into my mind. My eyes were opening to the vampire world that people were so terrified off. Godric shielded me from so much; I never had a clue of the reality of things.

I went outside in a daze; spotting a black limo waiting by the entrance of the club, the door opened for me to get in. Eric was luxuriously seated in a corner meticulously grooming his hair. What did Godric see in this man that made him want to turn him?

"Are you going to actually tell me where we're going now?" I asked him but he paid no mind to me "I'm actually starting to think Stan had a point, you are useless" Eric appeared next to me and lifted his hand as if he was about to strike me but instead he just growled and clenched his hand

"Listen well human, the only reason why I am not crushing the pathetic life out of you is because of Godric. The second he is done with you I will show no mercy"

"And you listen well vampire" I spat out "You will not intimidate me. I hold absolutely no fear of you or your threats. We are both here because of Godric; otherwise I wouldn't be caught dead in your presence. But I care way too much about him to let your repulsive personality get in the way of his rescue" And with that said I just turned around and stared outside the window, hoping the scenery would calm the tempest inside of me. I saw Chalmette Battlefield pass us by, a restaurant called Merlotte's, and a lot of swampland. With each mile that passed that drove us farther away from Bon Temps, the calmer I felt. There was just something about this place…

It wasn't until the limo pulled into a private hanger of the airport that Eric spoke again and shook me out of my trance

"We're going back to Texas. I will deal with this problem myself"

I was a bit taken aback that he actually shared that information with me. "I may not like you but I know you'll do your best to bring Godric back. And for that I thank you." The way Eric's face completely changed at the mere mention of Godric, I knew that he would do anything to bring him back.

Eric scrutinized me as he contemplated what I just said "I have a few friends also flying from Bon Temps to Texas to help in Godric's return. You will meet them once they get to Texas." Then he simply walked away, leaving me to board the plane alone. I took the opportunity to take a nap, even though I slept through the daylight. For some reason I was still tired. Maybe the emotional strife I was going through was taking a physical toll on my body. I woke up by the time the plane was already landing; I pulled out my cell phone and called Isabella.

It didn't ring for more than a second before she picked up "_Gwen?! Are you alright?!_" Her voice drenched in worry

"_Yeah I'm fine_" I felt a bit baffled at her anxiety

"_I told you to call me when you first landed in Louisiana and you did not, then the driver I sent tells me you were not at the airport. I thought something terrible happened to you! I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if it did_" Her strained voice made my heart swell up in guilt. I can't believe I forgot to actually call her! Godric is missing and then I disappear without a word for a whole day. No wonder she's so worried.

"_Isabella, I am so sorry! I was just so overwhelmed; I didn't remember to call you. But I just landed back in Texas with Eric and we'll be at the house soon_"

"_I am just glad you are okay. But never do that to me again or I will look you up in a basement for your safety until this is all over_" She said with all the seriousness she could muster. But I knew she would never take me away from helping find Godric. She knew how powerful love was and if something ever happened to Hugo, no matter what, she would want to be there for him.

"_I promise I won't worry you like that again. I'll see you at the house but I have to go now, the plane just landed_" I quickly clicked the phone off and took my bag from the upper cabinet. I got out and looked around trying to find Eric, when I didn't see him I began to worry that he left without me. I swear if he did I was going to chop off all his hair!

"Excuse me sir, I came here with a tall blond vampire-have you seen him?" I asked one of the airport workers

"Ah ha, yep. We are unloading him now" Unloading? I guess the worker saw my look of utter confusion because he began pointing behind me. A crane was picking up a dark mahogany coffin and placed it a few feet away from me. A few seconds later, the coffin was opened and Eric stepped out. He dusted off his dark red Armani suit and walked towards me. My jaw must have been all the way down to the floor…did…I just see….what I just saw?

"Close your mouth, it is unbecoming of you" His look of disgust turned into one of mischief "But then again maybe the way you work your mouth is what Godric find so attractive about you" That certainly made me snap out of my amazement

"You jerk!" I shouted to Eric who was already four feet away from me walking towards a car, I had to jog next to him just to keep up with his regular 'slow' steps. We got in the car and almost an hour later, we were at the nest. As soon as I stepped in, Isabella's arms were around me.

"You look a bit pale, did something happen to you?" Her eyes angrily turned to Eric, who was already immersed in intensely questioning Stan about the situation.

"I told you I'm fine. Just a little hungry"

"Go to the kitchen and eat something, There is still some of the food the sheriff bought for you in there" My stomach growled like a fierce lion at the mention of food but I nodded my head no "You are not going to miss anything; we are just going to inform Eric of everything that you already know. I will get you if anything comes up"

I wanted to argue but my stomach had a mind of its own as it let out another growl "Fine" I quickly went into the kitchen and took out some cereal and milk. I checked the milk's expiration date before pouring it in. I took a bite but it felt…tasteless and unsatisfying. I grabbed a container that I thought was sugar and poured in a couple of spoonfuls. It wasn't until I swallowed the first bite that I actually read the label of the container 'salt' my eyes widen in complete shock. Not at the fact that I just poured salt on my milk and cereal but at the fact….that it tasted delicious. I drowned the rest of the contents in a flash as I licked my lips in gratification. Maybe salt in milk was a secret recipe like sour cream in cheesecake batter that made it so much more enjoyable. I ate another bowl of my new concoction before going out into the living room. Isabella and Stan were arguing…again

"Where's Eric?" I questioned

"He went to Hotel Carmilla, he has some things to arrange"

"I don't know why ya'll brought that damn Viking here! It's bad enough you let this stupid human here but now he wants to bring more!" Stan bellowed

"Do not insult Gwen like that you damn cowboy!" Isabella defended me

"She's probably in league with those wretched Fellowship of the Sun fools!"

"Considering I have done more than you to actually get closer in bringing Godric back, maybe you're the traitor" I calmly retorted

"You dare accuse me!"

He made his way towards me but Isabella stood in the way "You touch one hair on her head and I will tear you limb from limb!"

"I'd like to see you try" Stan shouted at Isabella

"Stan, the group's ready. Are you going to stand there and continue fighting like a child over a toy with Isabella or are you going to actually come with us?" Draven, I think his name was, said from the doorway. Stan just huffed and disappeared in an instant.

"I'm sorry you always have to defend me Isabella" With a heavy heart, I was starting to understand what Godric said to me. I was a burden.

"What? Oh no honey, you have no need to apologize. Stan is just an ass that likes to complain about everything" She tried to comfort me but we both knew I was a liability

"So who are the people that Eric is bring?"

"Well apparently Eric's friend Bill Compton has a human companion that has the ability to read minds"

I stared at her in disbelief "Read minds?" That is so weird! Wow, talk about the pot calling the kettle black

"Yes, there various special people like you, that can do certain things no other human can"

I let out a dry laugh, special? I wouldn't really call it that "So whats her name?"

"Sookie Stackhouse"

Okay guys another chapter! One step closer to Godric and Gwen reuniting and certain secrets coming out :)


	13. Chapter 13

As my feet hit the cold tile floor, I let out an aggravated grunt. This was the fifth time I have woken up to use the bathroom; it was like my bladder was having a fist fight with my body. There was no use going back to sleep now. I grabbed my towel and went to take a shower. I put the water at full force and as hot as possible-just the way I liked it. But when I stepped in the water droplets felt like knives stabbing me on my chest. I guess I was sore from the plane ride back here….

I dressed myself in grey dress pants and a pink blouse and made my way to the kitchen. Hugo was already there, eating takeout.

"You should consider eating healthier" I advised him as I pinched my nose in hopes of not smelling that nausea inducing food

"I thought you loved pizza?" Hugo asked "Besides if Isabella would just turn me, I wouldn't have to worry about being healthy" He frustratingly grabbed another slice and stuffed it into his mouth

"You two fought again over that?" Hugo was always pressuring Isabella to turn him but she would completely reject the idea without room for argument.

"It's not like it's such a fucking hard thing to do! It's just a bite on the neck!"

I was going to sit down next to him and comfort him but the thought of getting near that pizza box nearly made me vomit right this instant "You know it's not that simple" I told him from across the marble kitchenette "She loves you and wants the best for you"

"How the fuck can this be the best for me?!" He heatedly threw the plate in the sink, which shattered from the force.

"Is it not enough for you to just live and love? Do you really need eternity?" Us humans had the flaw of always wanting what they can't have. To be able to love and be loved in return is the greatest gift off all, I wish Hugo could understand that.

"Apparently it wasn't enough for you and Godric" My body tensed and my heart completely sank as Hugo's words swam in my mind. Love wasn't enough….I wasn't enough…."Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that"

I didn't have the strength to even respond, I just walked away and back into my room. I curled up in a small ball and let the tears, that I have been holding in all this time, fall. They say you don't choose who to love- rather your hearts does it for you. But couldn't my heart be kinder to me? Didn't it know that it was doomed to be in agony?

"Gwen" a gentle voice rang through my door "may I come in?" Isabella cautiously asked

I wiped away my tears in a hurry as I answered "Yes, sure"

She entered with pity in her eyes "….I heard your conversation with Hugo"

"It's okay, he was just upset. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt my feelings"

Isabella sat down next to be and put a soothing hand on my shoulder "I do not know what I should do" Her eyes wild with nerves "I…" She stood up again and paced the room "You have the right to know"

My hands instantly became clammy and my jaw locked in place as fear clasped my insides "Is…Godric okay?"

She shook her head "It is not about that." She took a deep breath "Remember the night you were attacked by the vampire that came to visit us?"

"Of course" The horrific images from that night will forever be ingrained in my memory

"Godric killed those vampires because of you….because of a human" Her words held a distinct precision

A meaning that went not understood by me "Yes, I know. I was there"

"Gwen, when one of your people kills another one of your own, what happens to them?"

"They are punished by the law. But what does that have to do with anything?" I said shaking my head in sheer puzzlement

"Vampires have laws also and we too are punished if we commit murder" She tried explaining

And even though the dots were slowly connecting, I was still mystified at what she was trying to tell me "So you're saying that Godric committed murder by killing those vampires?-But they attacked me. Godric was just defending me so it wasn't murder, it was self defense"

She shook her head sadly "Would one of your kind even bat an eyelash if you killed a vampire?" I looked down in guilt, knowing full well that no one would care if there was one less vampire walking around in the world "It is the same with us. Godric murdered those vampires without justifiable reason. And he was punished for it"

"How?" I asked , dreading the answer

"He is too old and respected to have been punished like any other vampire would have been. He was reprimanded and told that even though he was spared; your life wouldn't be guaranteed to"

Suddenly the lazy connecting dots scrambled into a full vivid picture "I was his punishment?"

"There was no way he was going to let you be in harm's way. And like you said, he loves you and did what he thought was best. He broke up with you"

I wanted to argue and scream and tell Isabella how stupid and dimwitted Godric was for doing that….but it made too much sense. I would have done exactly the same thing if the roles were reversed.

"You know when I told you that he was kidnapped when he was taking his nightly saunter…well he was not just randomly going around the city. He was checking up on you and making sure you were alright."

Now I really wanted to scream "You should have tried talking him out of it" I said with a shaky voice

"I did honey…but he said you were moving on and that all that mattered in the end was that you were happy. How could I argue with that?"

"I agree" Tears rolling down my face "If it wasn't for the fact that I was completely miserable! Do you have any idea of the suffering I went through?"

My statement took her by surprise "But…he said he saw you with a young man and that you seemed happy"

"Young man?" I racked my mind trying to figure out who she could have possibly been talking about…Ezekiel… "No, no it wasn't like that. It's complicated but that guy is like…family. I never for a second stopped loving Godric"

"I am sorry, if I would have known…"

I stopped her mid sentence "This is absolutely none of your fault. You've done more than I could ever thank you for"

She went to hug me but stopped midway as she stood perfectly still listening to something….

"Eric is here and he brought his company" She confirmed "Are you ready to come down and meet them?"

"Absolutely!" I quickly looked in the mirror and fixed my disheveled hair "Let's go"

Isabella walked in front of me, while I was a nervous wreck, her stance held a superiority and calm that was picturesque and with every step her white skirt suit sashayed with her body in an elegant dance. Maybe being a vampire gave her that enigmatic grace, but I knew that as a human she was probably just as inspiring.

The moment that she stepped into the living room, Stan began trying to undermine her authority and they began arguing. Eric walked in with a very pale man with dark hair and a short blonde woman who the dark haired man was holding unto rather possessively. It didn't take a person with the gift of empathy to sense the tension between those three.

"This is Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse" Eric announced, not even bothering to introduce us to them "Sookie is going to help us retrieve Godric…she is rather gifted" The way he said 'gifted' sounded almost sexually insinuating and I wasn't the only one that noticed because the dark haired man- Bill- crept closer to the blonde –Sookie- and held her tighter.

"Bill, Sookie- It is a pleasure to meet you" Isabella introduced "I am Isabella and this is Stan and Gwen"

Sookie smiled "It's so nice to meet ya'll" There was just something about her smile that made me analyze her more closely. Her sundress swaying a bit as she slightly bounced on the heel of her feet as a child would when nervous. The way she spoke, the way her eyes twinkled with warmth, even the way she gripped Bill's hand in reassurance…made me trust her instantaneously. There was just something about her that reminded me of someone…Her emotions even hit me without even having to touch her. She was anxious and worried and felt exposed.

"Thank you for being here" I blurted out, interrupting Stan –who gave me a heated glare- I walked up to Sookie and hugged her. It was awkward and unexpected and everyone slightly tensed at the act but it was something I had to do. The fact that this girl came all the way here, to be surrounded by vampires and expose herself with her gifts just to help… made me so appreciative that I just wanted to comfort her even if it was something as small as a hug .

"Thanks, I needed at" She whispered, I felt a tingling sensation in the back of my head and something told me that she knew what I was thinking-literally. "I thought you were a vampire, you're as pretty as a porcelain doll"

_Nope, I'm just…something else _I said in my head to which she laughed at

Everyone was looking at us weirdly but Bill seemed to relax ever so slightly. Eric was just burning a hole through me.

"Now that we're all done with the pleasantries, can we go back to business?" A very cranky Stan asked

And so we began discussing our course of action. And for the first time in a long time…I felt like everything was going to be alright.

….If only I was right…..

**Another chapter! I was so pumped up with the reviews and my cousin said she got a few more votes (btw A big thanks to AMBER!) that I decided to skip homework today and write a chapter ;) Hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own TrueBlood or anything related to it…but I would be happy just owning Godric or Allan Hyde *stares at a falling star* lol**

"No. Absolutely not" Isabella told me with supreme conviction

"Isabella…It's unreasonable!' I tried reasoning with her "Why must she go alone when she has nothing to do with this. She is kind enough to actually help but sending her to the lion's den by herself is unfair on so many levels!"

Isabella threw her hands in the air exasperatingly "What is unreasonable is you wanting to go with Sookie to the Fellowship of the Sun church. They kidnapped Godric when he was visiting you, don't you think they already know exactly who you are?"

"Maybe not!"

"This is not up for discussion. Imagine you go and they do recognize you-they will kill you, Sookie and Godric…I know you want to help but if you do go you will do more harm than good"

I sat down on a chair defeated, Isabella was right. If I go all I was going to accomplish is put everyone in more danger. "Something just doesn't feel right Isabella….I don't want her to go alone"

Isabella sat down next to me and stayed still for a few minutes before speaking again "Then I shall ask Hugo to go with her"

My eyes widen in shock "Oh Isabella no… I can't ask you to do that!"

"Nonsense, you are right, she should not go alone. Godric is my sheriff. Sookie has nothing to do with this yet it feels like she is doing all the work" She stood up and straightened up her shirt "I will go ask him now" And with a blink of an eye she left towards her room

I felt so useless. Everyone was sacrificing so much and all I was doing was sitting around waiting. I went to by room and changed clothes. I slipped into a pair of pants…that didn't seem to fit. How weird, I bought these pants two months ago and if anything they fitted a little loose. I examined myself in the mirror and noticed I looked a bit fuller. I really need to cut back on all the junk food I have been eating, I guess those deep fried pickles with hot sauce and mayonnaises I have been eating recently have taken a toll on my physique. With a couple more grunts and a slight tear in the pants- I gave up on trying to fit into them and slipped into a black sweatpants and a white tank top. I walked back into the living room and saw Isabella and Hugo talking.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" I apologized

"No, I'm glad you are here Gwen. Hugo has agreed to accompany Sookie" I smiled in contempt but the apprehension I felt deep inside didn't go away…it just doubled

"You're amazing Hugo! Thank you!"

Hugo shifted a bit uneasily in his chair "No problem-anything for my Isabella. But we should probably get going before it gets any later" Hugo said quickly, his voice hitching ever so faintly.

"We are going to the Hotel Carmilla, where Eric and his friends are staying. Hugo and I were going to talk to Sookie" She explained

"I'll go with you; I don't think I can bare another minute of just waiting in this house" My stomach did a flip at the thought of going on a 'vampire ride' again "We're taking the car right" Normally Hugo would have chuckled at my statement or made a joke at my expense but he just stood there looking straight ahead. "Hugo, you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to"

"Huh? Oh no no it's fine. Let's go" And with that said he started walking outside and into the car, Isabella quickly followed as I trotted behind a bit perplexed. Poor guy was probably just nervous. I mean going into a cult that are armed and dangerous to try and rescue a vampire they have hostage was enough to send even the scariest Halloween villain running.

A few minutes later we arrived. The hotel was like nothing I have ever seen before. It was lavish and grand and it was built to accommodate both vampires and humans. I never knew hotels like this even existed. We were walking towards Sookie's room when a familiar blonde head caught my attention. Eric was sitting in the lobby talking to a fiery red head.

"Gwen?" Isabella questioned

"Um, yea. I'll catch up with you to later. I want to talk to Eric about something" Truth was I had nothing to talk to him about but my curiosity got the better of me

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" She told me reluctantly

"I went all the way from Louisiana to Texas alone with him. I doubt he's going to do anything to me in a hotel full of people and with you close by"

"…fine, but as soon as you are done talking to him stay right here and don't go anywhere else" She said as she shifted her eyes from me to Eric and back

I nodded and gave a little wave as she and Hugo stepped into the elevator. I turned my attention back to Eric, the red head wasn't with him anymore so I decided to approach.

"Hey…" I stupidly said as I sat next to him

"What do you want?" He said rudely like always, why was I here talking to him again?

"So who was that woman you were talking to" I shut my mouth instantly as the words flew out. Now I was the rude one.

Eric's eyes narrowed at me and his lips thinned "None of your damn business"

I opened my mouth and shut it a couple of times before I decided on what I wanted to say "Godric said that above all his underlings-he loves you the most. So for his sake, I just…wanted to try and be friends with you"

And for the first time since I met Eric, his face didn't show that of a merciless killer with no emotional capacity…rather a pained and jaded individual…almost human "You and I will never be friends" a statement that didn't prove true in his eyes… I just nodded "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh, Hugo was incredible enough to accept going into the Fellowship of the Sun church with Sookie so she wouldn't go in alone"

"Whose Hugo?"

"Isabella's human companion" I answered to which Eric just rolled his eyes at

"I really wanted to be the one to help Sookie out but I think I would do more harm than good if I go. Isabella thinks the church knows I'm with Godric"

"Any other change in the plan?" He asked with...almost concern….was it possible he cared for Sookie?

"Nope, that's it"

Eric than stood up and began walking away but not before addressing me "Now I truly see what it is Godric sees in you" and then disappeared from my sight

I was beyond shocked. This was the first civil conversation Eric and I had that we didn't end up insulting each other and that he actually…complimented me? I small smile crept into my face. We were one step closer to getting Godric back and Eric was starting to warm up enough to me that at least he didn't want to kill me anymore or have me for dinner. Things were finally turning around.

I stayed sitting into lobby couch reading a menu from the hotel that consisted of actual human as meals, ranging form all races and genders to lovely fruit dishes. The irony of it all made me want to laugh. A while later Isabella and Hugo came out of the elevator and walked over to me

"How did it go?"

"It went well. As soon as the sun comes up Hugo and Sookie will infiltrate the church" Isabella filled me in

"That's great!" My heartbeat started speeding up at the thought that in a few hours I would finally get to see Godric

"We are going to stay here till Hugo and Sookie get back with the Sheriff. I rented a room from you right across from my own. Room 305"

I smiled "Thanks" I hugged Isabella and went to hug Hugo but he stepped back

"I'm going to get something to eat at the human bar with Sookie, I'm starving" He then kissed Isabella and left

I was about to voice my concern when I saw Isabella's eyes. So full of love and admiration for Hugo that it pained me to even think ill of him. "You know, eating sounds like a great idea. I'm going to go too"

"Alright, I shall go and make sure Stan hasn't established a c___oup d'état yet" Isabella said jokingly but we both knew it was a possibility _

___I waved as I walked towards where Hugo went, there were two big double red oaked doors with a sign that said 'Human Lounge' I went in and I immediately saw Hugo and Sookie, who were talking intensely about something._

_"__Hey Sookie" I greeted her_

"Oh my, Gwen! It's so good to see you!" She said excitingly

"Good to see you too! I just want to thank you again for everything you're doing. You'll never know how grateful I am for you helping Godric"

"Oh hush! You've thanked me enough!...but I am curious…is Godric your boyfriend?"

My smile faltered "Well we were dating but some misunderstanding got in the way and we broke about a while ago"

Sookie looked at me with sympathy "Oh" but her eyes suddenly lit up again "But I'm sure once he comes home you two will work everything out!

I laughed at her childlike optimism; it was so refreshing "I hope, I mean love can overcome anything right?"

"Of course!" She giggled "Otherwise none of us three would have vampires as companions" My heart swelled up at her words "So tell me. What's Godric like?"

It was my turn to giggle "Oh wow, that's kind of hard. Well, he is the strongest most intense person you'll ever meet yet at the same time he's so compassionate and gentle. Words really can't do him justice. When you meet him you'll understand "

"Oh sugar, you are head over heels for him" It wasn't even a question

We ordered our food and chatted about how Sookie met Bill and about her powers and in turn I told her how Godric and I met- which she described as 'More romantic than her love novels- and the basics of what I can do with my powers. Hugo excused himself a while ago and was in his room.

I went to take a bite of my burger with extra cheese, extra peppers and well extra everything, when I spilled ketchup unto my white shirt on my stomach

"Oh here darling, club soda can work miracles" She dabbed my stain but then froze. She looked up at me and then down at the stain

"What?"

She shook her head "It's nothing, I just heard static instead of your thoughts for a bit when I touched you. I guess my powers somewhat malfunction with you since you've got gifts too"

"Oh okay…"

"Oh shoot! It's already 8 in the morning!"

I turned around and looked at the clock; we've been talking for almost three hours "We better go!"

We almost ran to the lobby where Hugo was waiting impatiently "Finally! Let's go!" He exclaimed

"Please be careful" I told them both

Hugo just dragged Sookie by the arm as she waved goodbye. The moment they left my sight I stared hyperventilating. I ran to the elevator and pushed the 3rd floor button. By the time I actually got to my room I felt dizzy from lack of air. What if something happens to them? What if they can't save Godric?....what if he's already dead?

"Oh God" I said to myself as my breathing became more haggard. I needed to calm down! I gripped my half-heart necklace and breathed in and out for a good thirty minutes before I was calm enough to go take a shower and change.

I sat on the bed and prayed with all my might that everything was going to be alright. I got up and walked around, sat back down, got up and changed again, laid on the bed and repeated it all again. By the 5th change of clothes and forth change of hairstyle it was already 6 o'clock at night. I dug my nails into my palms as I realized it's been almost ten hours and Sookie and Hugo weren't back and no one had updated me on what has been happening. I ran to Isabella's rooms and knocked feverishly on it.

"Gwen? I thought you were sleeping?"

"What's wrong? Why aren't they back yet?!" I asked almost shouting

She let out a long sigh "We do not know. But if something were wrong I would have felt it. I only felt Hugo's panic for a second before it disappeared"

"….I'm so worried" I was out of breath, I was so emotionally exhausted

"I know" Her eyes mirrored my own fear "We are going over there now that the sun just set. Everything will be alright"

"Please bring him back to me" I pleaded

"You know I will" Her voice so full of determination "I must go now…stay in your room until we come back"

"Let's go Izzy!" Aster, the vampire that defended me against Stan before shouted across the hall. Isabella patted my shoulder and then left in a flash with Aster.

I went back to my room and sat of the bed with my knees curled up, my chin resting on them. I looked down at my red mini silk dress- I ended up finally choosing this to wear because red was Godric's favorite color on me. And it made me feel some sort of comfort.

My lips were chapped raw from biting them worriedly. An as more time went by I was seconds away from actually going to the church myself and bringing back everyone safely. I didn't know how but I was going to do it. And I would have if the door to my room wasn't swung open and Isabella's face bright with delight appeared.

"Gwen, the Sheriff's back"

**So another chapter! Third one this week! Keep up the reviewing and the voting and I'll keep up the updating ;) On a sour note, I was reading a couple of other fanfics on Godric and they have some similar elements to mine….. but maybe I'm overanalyzing things lol Anywho- Review! Vote! Review! Vote! Review! Vote! Review! Vote! ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

My heart busted into flames of joy at those three little words.

"Where is he?" Uncontrollable excitement seeping through my pores

"He is back home at the nest. I have informed him of your involvement in his rescue and that you are aware of why he broke up with you. He was going to come get you himself but I volunteered to come instead" Isabella said with a crestfallen voice, because of my own happiness I failed to notice Isabella's sadness. It was so obvious she was forcing a small on her face just for me

"Isabella…" I asked cautiously "Is…Hugo okay?"

"It appears…" She swallowed a lump in her throat "That he was the traitor"

I embraced her with all the love and comfort I could muster up; there is no greater hurt than that of your lover betraying you.

"Let's go. The sheriff is desperate to see you" She said scarcely holding her tears back, if she didn't want to talk about it then we weren't. But when she does feel like opening up, I was going to be right there by her side.

We checked out of the hotel and went to the car. And as we drove, with each passing moment- my excitement turned to panic. I haven't seen Godric in more than a month and even if he did break up with me for a 'good' reason, it didn't mean everything is going to go back to where we used to be. I tapped my foot nervously and twirled a strand of my hair like mad woman. As we parked in the driveway, it took all my strength not to get out of the car and just start running towards the ends of the earth.

"Ready?" Isabella asked, sensing my extreme discomfort

"Not really" I squeaked out

"Me neither" I expected her to just roll her eyes and drag me out but it seems we were both tense and anxious about going in. We stayed in the car in silence- each one of us contemplating our situations- for a couple of minutes before Isabella spoke

"You know, the sheriff knows you are here. He has been looking towards you from inside the house from the second we arrived" I unconsciously shrunk back into my seat

"I…I…guess we should….go in" There was no way around it; I had to go in sooner or later.

Isabella nodded "You go. I have something I must take care of"

"Oh…okay" My voice wavered

I got out of the car and immediately began shivering like it was a freezing night in Alaska. Each step I took felt like I was walking in wet cement. My teeth clamored and my hands trembled as I gripped the door handle and swung it open. Many different pairs of eyes were instantly on me. Have you ever had the dream that you're standing naked in front of your class? Well I felt all that panic and alarm times ten right now. I walked three more steps…

And there he was.

Standing in front of me in all his glory. His grey attire hugged his body perfectly and brought out the eternal beauty of his eyes. Suddenly everything I felt melted away. And without any thought I ran to his arms, smacking myself into his marble like chest. I clutched him to me for dear life. He wrapped his arms around me in an iron like hold as he ran his hand soothingly down my back. His hand felt like silk trialing down my skin.

"Do not fear. I am here now" Godric lovingly whispered in my ear as he kissed my tears away. Tears that I was unaware of till his lips met them. The room was in a perpetual quiet. No one moved in shock and sheer wonder of the scene in front of them. "We have much to speak of. But not now- later, when it is just the two of us"

"Okay" I said breathlessly. Everything about Godric took my breath away.

"Come, seat beside me" He softly took my hand and led me to chair where people appeared to scatter around it. He brought me down on him as he sat. The vampires of this nest were used to seeing me sit on Godric's lap in Gatherings- I think it was Godric's way of making sure everyone knew I belonged to him- but the others looked at us in pure astonishment. Soon the scatter formed into a line. And one by one both his underlings and others began offering their well wishes and appreciations. I felt like I was intruding on their private conversations with Godric.

"I'm going to go and talk to Sookie and see how she's doing"

Godric secured his arm even more on my waist in response "I need you" His face a pool of conflicted emotions

"I'll always be here for you and after this; you'll have me all to yourself. But for now they need you more" I gestured to the room full of people that had the upmost reverence for Godric.

He understandingly nodded and captured my lips as his own. I got and passed by a blond young man that was in line who looked so much like Sookie. Speaking of Sookie, she was dressed in a white coat and talking to Bill.

"Sookie, I'm so glad you're alright! If I had known what Hugo was up to I would have never asked for him to go with you" I felt so guilty that I didn't pay close enough attention to the signs that my instinct were so boldly pointing to.

"Sugar you couldn't have possibly known. Not even I knew and I could read his mind" She blew off the whole issue like nothing

"Bill, you are a very lucky man to have someone as special as Sookie" I told Bill with a wink

"Why thank you Gwen. The sheriff is also very lucky to have you in his life" I blushed at his comment

"By the way, I just saw a man that looked so much like you! He was in line waiting to talk to Godric"

Sookie put a hand on her hip "That'd be my brother Jason. What is he even doing talking to Godric? I swear he sticks his big fat nose everywhere"

I smiled at her expression "He'll be fine, Godric doesn't bite…much"

"Oh naw, I'm not worried for Jason- I'm worried for Godric. Jason is so accident prone that he might trip and stake Godric by mistake!"

I snickered at the thought "You adore him" I stated. Even though she complained about her brother it was more than obvious she absolutely loved him

"Wouldn't trade him for the world"

My smile was cut off short when I saw Isabella dragging Hugo towards Godric. I froze at the thought of what was going to happen.

"This is the one who betrayed us" Isabella stated as she kicked Hugo to the ground

"Hugo, he is your human is he not?" Godric tranquilly asked

"Yes he is" She said trying to keep it all together

Godric looked at me for a brief second before asking "Do you love him?"

"I…I..thought I did" She slowly crumbled and her pain became so evident that I felt it in my bones…..wait…did I just feel it?

"It appears you love him still" Godric stated with soft eyes

Isabella's voice cracked as she tried her best to contain her tears "I do…I'm sorry…but you are my sheriff, do with him as you please" My heart absolutely broke for her. I would fight for Hugo's life for Isabella even if it would anger Godric.

But there was no need to for Godric ever so peacefully told him "You are free to go" I never felt so much pride towards someone in my life as much as I did now towards Godric. He had every right to punish Hugo but he should more humanity than most human would have.

But of course Stan's arrogance had to show up "What?" he snarled

"The human is free to go" Godric repeated, losing his patience ever so slightly "And do not return, I fear it is not safe for you here" He warned Hugo

"This is a travesty" Stan dramatized as if sparing a human life was a slap to his face

"It is my verdict" Godric retorted his superiority clearly evident "Eric, escort him out. Make sure he leaves unharmed"

"Thank you. Thank you sheriff" Isabella said showing her immense appreciation. I ran to her then and held her hand; she just looked at me with blood soaked tears.

"Come" I led her to a small private corner of the room and took a napkin from the table. I wiped her face clean

"It hurts so much" She said as he clenched her heart. I felt like my own heart was broken. This was too strange-I have never before been able to feel a vampire's emotion before, it's like I had an extra source of power somehow. "But I will get over it. I must"

"Oh sweetie, I know it hurts. But he didn't deserve you, you are such an amazing and beautiful person and I am truly blessed to have you in my life" Isabella was so compassionate and kindhearted- she didn't deserve this pain

She cupped my face "Thank you" Her face brightened a little "Now go and be with Godric. You two need to catch up on some missed time together"

"No, I'm fine right here with you"

She smiled a tiny smile "I know, but I would appreciate some time alone to gather my thought and put my feelings in order"

I hugged her before going back to Godric. I was walking towards him when a familiar redhead woman appeared and began badgering Sookie. They were arguing and the redhead that I saw with Eric before was becoming agitated rather quickly. I stepped closer to Sookie on instinct, sensing that this woman had a murderous intent towards her. And as soon as I did the redhead pushed me and grabbed Sookie's neck – slamming her to the table. I vaguely saw Godric intervene as an excruciating pain surged throughout my stomach. It was so crippling I couldn't even stand up. I felt a tiny and minuscule feeling of stress within me …that didn't belong to me. It was indescribable.

The next thing I knew Godric was by my side and scooped me up in his arms "Are you alright?" he asked urgently

His touch felt like it extinguished the pain because as soon as he made contact with me that pain began subduing "Yea, yea, I'm fine. Just shocked." He picked me up and placed his hand on my hip "Is Sookie okay?"

"Always worrying about others rather than yourself" He lightheartedly said as we walked over to where he was previously seated "She is fine. The intruder was dealt with"

And just when I thought the worst was over, I hear a man scream

"Excuse me everyone" something was very wrong

"Godric?" I questioned who in turn got up quickly and went to see what was happening. I stood next to Godric and in back of Isabella.

"My name is Luke McDonald" Warning sighs flashed brightly in my head "I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun" The air was knocked out of me as a thought of what he might want popped into my head "And I have a message for you all" I hastily grabbed Godric's hand "From reverend Steve Newlin" The man then unzipped his jacket and showed the bombs that were strapped to his body and pressed the detonator.

I felt an immense weight on top of me as I was blinded by a flash and left deaf by the insufferable silence that accompanied death. Seconds felt like eons as I felt numb beneath the pressure on me. Slowly, like a perpetuity, I was lifted off the ground. I somewhat knew Godric was talking to me and examining me to see if I was okay. But all I saw around me was bereavement. It made me so sick to my and shook the deepest part of my core that I collapsed.

The next thing I knew I woke up to a room that looked like the one from the hotel.

"How are you feeling?" Godric's voice rang out next to me-his hands already rubbing relaxing circles on my back. Another swift pain wrecked my stomach

"I'm just really sore" I tried explaining the weird sensation that overtook my body.

"I am truly sorry. I had to hold you tight to protect you from the explosion" It was then that I noticed the bruises down my arms

"Better a few bruises than dead" I tried making a joke for I did not know what else to say. My brain can't wrap around what happened. It was too disturbing.

Godric got up from the bed next to me and walked over to the balcony "Do you understand now why you must not be with me?"

"What?" I got up confused "What does that even mean?"

"It means that as long as you are around me, pain will follow. We vampires truly are cursed creatures"

His confliction and self-loath was so unmistakable that it made me want to start weeping "I wish I could be your angel and protect you from all your sorrow" I told him as I wrapped my arms around his torso

His turned around in my arms and held me close "You _are_ my angel. You are the only light that keeps me from the darkness. But I do not deserve you. I have done horrible things in my past and I am nothing but a monster that always leads you into danger"

I lifted my head from his chest to look him in the eyes "It doesn't matter what you have done. We can't change the past-but we can make amends"

"Amends?" he asked me

"What we choose to do in the present won't erase the past but it will help. Amends is all that we can do"

His hurt was replaced by something that irrationally scared me… unquestionable determination.

"It is best if you shower and then go to sleep. You have had a very eventful day"

"We both have" Godric went towards the door "Wait…would you like …to join me…" I instantly reddened at what I just asked him

He just smiled at me "I must attend to some things due to the aftershock of what just happened"

"Okay…" I said disappointed. I went to the bathroom when my cell phone in the pocket of my dress began ringing. I was stunned that it didn't break during the explosion.

"_Hello?_"

"_Gwenaelle? Where are you?_" Ezekiel's voice was urgent

"_Ezekiel? Are you back in Texas?_" '

"_My plane will arrive shortly. I need to speak with you as soon as possible. It is of the upmost importance_" I never heard him sound so… insistent

"_Well, I can't meet with you right now…I'm…at home about to go to sleep_" I lied, there was no need to worry him more than he normally worries about me

"_Tomorrow then_"

"_Fine. I'll meet with you tomorrow after my doctor's appointment_" The appointment that I was going to miss but this insatiable pain in my stomach is forcing me to go. I might have ruptured something.

"_Gwen…please be careful. I love you kid_"

"_I love you too_" I told him back. It was weird how in such a short amount of time we felt like family, not related by blood, but by an undeniable bond. It was almost funny considering that on one side Isabella was like a surrogate mother and on the other Ezekiel was like a surrogate father.

I hung up the phone and went to take a shower.

Unaware that my conversation was heard by Godric.

And that Isabella still hasn't told him that the man he saw me with was not a lover.

At that moment he knew what his 'amends' would be.

**So your reviews were so awesome that I HAD to write another chapter. So 'THE MOMENT' is coming soon and your review might just save Godric…it depends just how much my readers want it *wink wink*. And just to give you an extra treat- I found this video online of Allan Hyde and he just looks so cute I just have to post on here. H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Y 1 5 O x 7 O z V u w **


	16. Chapter 16

My alarm from my cell phone went off as I woke up feeling annoyed. If it wasn't for the fact that I didn't want to miss this doctor's appointment I would have slept in all day …with Godric by my side. I smiled at the thought but when my eyes hit the empty spot next to me, the smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Did you sleep well?" Godric voice rang across from me. He was sitting in a chair in front of the bed just staring at me.

I looked over at my cell and re checked the time "It's 3 in the afternoon, what are you still doing up?"

"I required very little rest" he said as I turned a lamp on, the light casted a shadow over his face. He looked…so haunted.

I got up from bed and squatted in front of him, resting my hands on the hem of his pants as I adoringly caressed his defined pelvic bones "What's wrong?" My face pleading with him to confide in me

Yet he did not "You need not worry" he then got up and walked to a small bag on the floor, picking a shirt to wear.

I followed him and kissed his naked back then lightly touched a branded tattoo he had on his upper right shoulder "Did it hurt?" I asked changing the subject. If he didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering him then I would respect him enough to not push the subject any further. If it were important he would tell me…right?

"Pain is relative. Physical wounds hurt then they heal. Others will forever be marked within you without hope of curing" He sullenly whispered, his back still to me.

"You're wrong" I smiled against his back "Love can heal all" There was nothing in this world that could bring me down with Godric by my side

Godric turned around and held me close to him, kissing the top of my head "Indeed it can"

"Did anyone die in the explosion?" I asked with dread

"…Yes…" Oh God….

Sookie and Isabella…."Who?" my voice quivering

"None that you knew only…Stan" I froze as he said the name. Stan was an asshole and he attacked me before but he didn't deserve to die. No one did. And it could have just as easily been me or worse, someone I loved.

I dug my face deeper into Godric chest at the thought. We stayed statue still for a couple minutes before I spoke up "I wish I could stay in your arms forever but I unfortunately have a doctor's appointment"

"Are you not well?" He immediately looked down at the bruises in my arm -which was weird because my body usually healed my bruises in a few hours- his eyes a pool of guilt.

"No, I'm fine. It's just a checkup. But I will be back a little late because after the appointment…I have to stop by my house to pick up some things" I felt horrible for lying but this just wasn't the time to explain everything to him. When I got back we would have a nice long conversation about everything that has happened.

"I…understand" He told me with such emotion that it appeared it had some hidden meaning. I kissed him on the lips and changed into a pair of sweatpants because another one of my jeans didn't fit and a long sleeved shirt. Apparently Godric brought my bag that I left in our room back at the next with us here while I was unconscious. By the time I went to the bathroom and came back, Godric was gone. I guess he had some more business to take care of. I would think with him being kidnapped by a vampire loathing church and that church sending a suicide bomber to a vampires nest–would cause an uproar in the vampire community.

I checked myself out in the mirror before leaving the room. I was so bloated! I looked like I gained 5 pounds overnight, 'that time of the month' must be coming soon. At least I hope it was that and not that I gained even more weight. Isabella commented on my weight gain a while ago, she said it made me look more 'womanly'. I just wished I had pants to accommodate my new look. I grabbed the hotel room and car key, my purse, and I was out the door. I walked out of the elevator and into the lobby, momentarily stopping in front of the 'Human Lounge' I would kill for some pickles with hot sauce right now! But I was already late and the sooner I got this appointment over with and spoke with Ezekiel the sooner I could spend time with Godric. Something felt…out of place with him. He by nature isn't very open but he has never pulled away from me or felt as disconnected as he did today. It scared me.

I was so gone in my thoughts I didn't even notice I got to the hospital already. I braced myself as I walked in; a hospital was like a cesspool of emotions so deep and potent that it felt like I was drowning. I shut my eyes and viciously rubbed my temples- sadness, pain, hurt, loss, anger grrr!! All these emotion! I wish they would just stop!

And they did.

I opened my eyes up again and looked around shocked. I have never had that level of control before. The only thing I can control is when I'm healing someone and that's barely. But…blocking people's emotions out…was unheard of.

I took a couple watchful steps in fear that this new wall of control would come crashing down any second.

"Excuse me, I had an appointment with Dr. Berdasco" I told the lady at the front desk

"Name?" the woman asked me without looking up as she loudly chewed her gum. The name 'Linda' etched with glitter on her nametag

"Gwenaelle Miller"

She took her eyes off her magazine for a quick second to look at her appointment sheet "Room 786 to your right"

"Thanks" A chill ran down my spine at the overly white walls and sanitary smell that was almost repugnant. I walked into the room labeled '786' and sat down on the examination table. A few seconds later, the doctor came in.

"Well hello Ms. Miller, what brings you here on this beautiful Thursday afternoon?" The doctor pleasantly asked as he looked over my health chart

"Well I haven't been feeling so well. I have been really dizzy and nauseas and yesterday…I fell and now I have this sharp pain in my stomach"

"Well the dizzy and nausea spells are very common in pregnancies but I am worried about the fall"

What…

"Doctor, I'm sorry this must be embarrassing for you but you have the wrong health chart" Mistaken health charts were a common mistake in hospitals!

The doctor looked over it again and asked "Gwenaelle Miller? Blood type AB? 5'6? Allergic to penicillin?"

Wow what are odds of another girl having the exact same stats as me "Trust me doctor, you have the wrong chart. It is impossible for me to be pregnant"

"Well your blood sample proves that is it not only very possible but that it is so"

"No…I am not"

"Are you sexually active?" the doctor asked me, rather exasperated

I blushed "Yes…but"

"Have you gained weight? Had strange cravings? Had morning sickness? Felt changes in your body? Stopped having your period" he asked cutting my denial off

I began having a panic attack when I realized the answer to all those questions was yes, I haven't even noticed my period has stopped. "Pregnant?"

"Yes. I don't know why it is such a shock to you; Linda should have called you with your blood results about a month ago."

I suddenly had a very murderous intent against Linda. "Doctor…I have only been with one man in my life. One man only." And he isn't even an _alive man_

"And that is what it usually takes to impregnate someone Ms. Miller" He said it condescendingly as if talking to a dimwit "Now, may I check if the fall affected your baby?"

My baby…

The doctor lifted up my shirt and began pressing my stomach, which began to rumble.

"Hmm, interesting" He then pressed again and another rumble erupted "Even though you are only about 9 weeks pregnant, you're baby seems to move around quite a lot. A baby's movement doesn't usually start this early"

A baby…

"Are you sure it isn't just gas?!"

"Ms. Miller the sooner you stop denying the oh so obvious fact that you are indeed pregnant the sooner you can start caring for it. Do you have your prenatal vitamins?"

I gripped the table in fear that I might pass out "Can I have some water!"

The doctor quickly got me a cup and filled it up "Just breathe Ms. Miller, we don't want you falling again" then he handed me a cloth with rubbing alcohol on it "Here is a packet of all that you need to know during you pregnancy"

I chugged the water and sniffed the cloth like a madwoman

Pregnancy…

"Can I go now?" I asked, I needed to talk to Ezekiel and I needed to talk to him now!

"Yes you may. Go straight home, rest, and avoid any stress. It was a pleasure seeing you Ms. Miller"

I didn't even respond. I grabbed my purse and informational packet and literally ran out of the building, while calling Ezekiel with my cell.

"_Ezekiel!"_ I shouted as he answered the phone

"_What's wrong?!"_ His voice was as panicky as I felt

"_I need to talk to you right now!"_

"_Meet me at St. Michael's church. I am already there_" I threw my phone in the seat next to me as I skipped every red light and stop sign in front of me. After 20 minutes – a drive that would normally take double of that- I arrived at the church. It was already a bit late at night so the church's lights were turned off. Candles illuminated my way.

I spotted Ezekiel sitting on the front bench.

"I know" he told me without me saying anything first "You are exactly 9 weeks, 3 days, and 20 hours pregnant"

I stood shell shocked. "How…did you know?"

"Remember when I went on that trip to Hegensdorf? I went to St. Vitus church. I go there whenever I am called upon."

"Called upon?" I was dumbfounded

"I was told that you were pregnant with a vampire's child" he said ignoring my previous question "That is your mission. The child you are carrying is what will bring the balance back. She is part of both worlds and she will help restore peace within them"

"She?" I barely whispered

"You are carrying a little girl" The feeling of joy and anger so extreme that I felt like I was going to burst into a million tiny fragments.

"Why me?!"

"Gwen…this wasn't something that was chosen for you. You choose it yourself. We are blessed with free will. And you exercised it when you choose to love a vampire. You were even given a chance to leave him and all this behind…but in the end you decided to go back to him. You, yourself choose this path."

This was just too much for one person to handle "How…How is that even possible? I thought vampires couldn't reproduce"

"The vampire species cannot reproduce. Gwen, you were given the gift of healing. You breathe life back into people. The more time you spent with your vampire, the more you connected with him, the more you and he became one….the more he become mortal"

"What do you mean mortal?"

"They are diminutive changes at first, like not having to sleep during the day as much or even drinking as much blood. By the time you mated with him, he was even able to…reproduce"

I put my head in my hands "…What am I going to do?"

"You will give birth to your child and you will raise her and love her. Then, it will be her choice what path she wants to lead. Be a normal human girl with a white picket fence house or be a leader in the peace movement" He said it like if it were the simplest thing in the world

And it was. Because I already loved her.

"Now tell me, what exactly have you been doing when I was gone?" Ezekiel asked with a quirked eyebrow

I told him about everything. Godric getting kidnapped, the rescue, the bomb, even about Sookie and her powers. Poor Ezekiel looked sick to his stomach at the thought that I went through all that without him being there. He joked that the next time he leaves on a trip; he was going put me in an indestructible bubble in the middle of a wheat field so the nearest danger would be a hay ball giving me a splinter.

"Well you better be getting home, if your little one is even half of a danger magnet as you...you're going to need all the rest you can get now"

"What time is it?" It felt like hours since I have been talking to him

"Almost 6 in the morning"

"I stayed out all night?!" I screeched

"Time flies when you're having fun and you have to admit I'm really entertaining"

I rolled by eyes at him as I left to my car. I got in and I noticed my phone was flashing uncontrollably. 17 missed calls from Isabella? Why would she be calling me so much?

But before I could call her back my battery died. I began driving back to the hotel with a bad feeling in my stomach. I felt more pensive right now, then when Godric was kidnapped. But how much more trouble could he be in than he was kidnapped? I grabbed the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles turned white. I probably broke every traffic rule ever existed as I raced to the hotel. I parked and got out. I went inside and saw Isabella pacing nervously around the lobby.

"Gwen! You must stop him!" Isabella screamed frantically when she saw me "The sheriff is on the roof, he wants to meet daylight!"

I felt like me lungs collapsed within me. I started running as fast as my legs could carry me up the stairs, Isabella right behind me. I was near the roof when I saw Eric, hunched over with a tear stained bloody face.

"No! No! No!" I shouted, I couldn't be too late!

Eric's eye suddenly had hope in them "Run!" he yelled at me

I took three steps at a time and slammed the door open to the roof.

"I'm afraid for you" I heard Sookie say. Godric was standing in the middle of the roof, his flesh already sizzling from the heat of the sun.

"You can't do this!" I sobbed hysterically; my own body felt like it was on fire from the misery of knowing I might loss him

Godric just smiled at me "Gwen…Thank you for making me feel human. You have done more for me than you will ever realize ."

My tears clouded my vision, as I felt a swift distressed motion in my stomach…..

"I'm pregnant!" I bellowed at him, I saw the sun rise just by the horizon

Godric came to me and cupped my face "I am truly happy for you. May you have a life of beauty that you deserve"

"You don't understand! It's your Godric! It's OUR baby!" I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my stomach. Godric's eyes became wide as saucers and his mouth hung open in absolute disbelief "I can't do this by myself! I need you! WE need you!"

The heat waves radiating off of him became more prominent.

I let out another heart wrenching sob as I saw the sun right about to rise.

Then he was gone.

Godric was gone.

"Gwen! He went inside! He went inside!" Sookie screamed at me as she tried shaking me out of my daze "Gwen?" Sookie warily asked

I slowly made my way inside as I felt all the blood drained from my face.

Then I saw him. Parts of his skin roasted off. So I did what came to my mind.

I slapped him. I slapped him with all the strength I could muster. Everyone stood stunned.

"How dare you! How!" I began pounding my fists into his cheat "How dare you think I could be with another man! How fucking dare you try to kill yourself and leave me alone!"

He just held my fists and kissed them, then kissed my check and then my head "I will never make you shed a single tear again. I will live for you and…our…child. I will dedicate my whole eternity for you two. You are my purpose."

In this…he saw God.

**After all those reviews I just HAD to save him! So what did you think?! Next chapter is going to be dedicated to some much needed fluff! But….it's not all going to be blue skies for Godric and Gwen now…..the drama has just begun.**


	17. Chapter 17

"How… is this possible?" Eric asked the question that has been plaguing everyone's mind "Are you certain you're pregnant?"

We were all currently in my hotel room. I was seated on the couch with Godric on one side, holding my shaky hand and Isabella on the other as she rubbed my back soothingly. I was a wreck. Just minutes ago, the love of my life was standing before me waiting to end his life- that's not something you easily get over. Eric was standing in front of us while Sookie and Bill sat a bit farther away in a couple of chairs.

"It's complicated" I unconsciously put my hand on my stomach "But I'm completely sure. The doctor and Ezekiel confirmed it"

"Ezekiel…He is the…friend you spoke to me about before?" Isabella asked me as Godric's eyes turned a darker shade

I nodded in confirmation "I met Ezekiel the night…the night Godric broke up with me" I felt his uneasiness and uncertainty, was he afraid of what I was going to reveal next? Haven't I made it clear enough that I never betrayed him? "I found out he…was different…like me"

Eric and Bill looked confused. Everyone else knew what I meant by it except them. I would let Sookie explain to them later but for now I just wanted to get the most important things straightened out.

"We grew close friends. He's older, wiser, more experienced and knowledgeable with our abilities than me so he's been an amazing help concerning my…gifts"

"Are you sure the child isn't his?" Eric's offensiveness and blatant disregard towards people's feelings threw me into a fit of rage but before I even had a chance to do something Godric got up and loomed over Eric

"Underling…how dare be so insolent? An offense against Gwen is a direct offense against me…worse even. You truly are my favorite but I will not hesitate to punish you if you dare again affront her. Do you understand?"

Eric shrunk as any kid would when being scolded by their parent "Yes Godric"

"To answer your question Eric" I spat

"No." Godric interrupted me "Such an imprudent question does not deserve an answer"

"I want to answer" I insisted "Godric was and is the only man I have ever been with. He was my first and only. I know me being pregnant is incomprehensible but what can I say? It's a miracle"

"It's impossible" Bill blurted out, his evident confusion quickly replaced by shame at the fact that he made a comment about something that didn't concern him

"Miracles happen when the possible cannot" I mirrored the words that were spoken to my mother "Right after I found out at my doctor's appointment I met with Ezekiel. And he told me that I have certain abilities that make reproduction with Godric feasible"

"Why didn't we notice before? I mean, I detected certain changes in you but why didn't I hear an extra heartbeat?" Isabella commented

"The baby's heartbeat is rather minimal and subdued, I myself did not notice until I pressed my hand unto Gwen's stomach and even then it was barely there" Godric explained. Fear gripped at me, babies were known to have overexcited heartbeats yet mine…was barely there?!

"Now that you mention it" Sookie spoke up for the first time "A while ago I made contact with Gwen and I heard static and I just thought it was that my powers malfunction a bit around people who are different. But now it makes sense, I was actually hearing the baby and I didn't hear thoughts because _it_ hasn't developed any yet"

"_She_" I whispered. All eyes were on me "We're having a baby girl" \

"How..." Godric's voice quivered, a sound I never thought to hear in my life" How do you know? Is it not still too early to tell the sex of the child?"

"Ezekiel assures me of so. Besides my…mother's intuition" addressing myself as a mother still felt foreign on my tongue "tells me he is right"

"How would he know?" Isabella asked

"Honestly?" I rolled my eyes "I have no clue. There's still a lot I don't understand or know myself"

It was quite for a bit. Everyone still trying to digest what was happening.

"No one can know how this" Godric suddenly said gravelly "I fear our family will not be safe if word gets out"

"Sheriff…I mean Godric, you cannot stay here. Without your authority, some might take advantage of the situation" Isabella said

I looked at her, confusion swimming in my eyes "Why?"

"Due to recent events I have been removed from duty. I am no longer Sheriff of this area" Godric clarified

"And even though I am next in line to take over, it is the King of Texas' choice to appoint whose next" Added Isabella "And until then we are all powerless here"

"You will come stay with me in Area 5 then. I will personally make sure no harm comes to you or your family. I will protect you with my life" Eric told Godric

"Yes! That's the perfect solution!" Sookie squealed

I on the other hand, was not too happy. After my last visit, Louisiana was defiantly not my favorite place in the world. Godric looked at me and asked for silent approval, I just nodded my head. There really was no other way around it. Our baby's safety comes first and foremost.

"We accept your humble offer. You will go back and make sure your nest is ready for us. We will meet you there shortly after" Godric instructed Eric

"This is so wonderful!" Sookie exclaimed

I tried smiling at her but I ended yawning instead.

"It's been a long 48 hours, I think it is best if we all retreat and get some rest" Isabella said sensing my exhaustion. When everyone left the room I went to the bed and sat down- putting my head in my hands. I felt the bed shift beside me as Godric sat next to me.

"Why? I asked suddenly "Why were you going end your own life?"

He gave a longwinded sigh "I thought it was my last choice to make amends. Everything I did was for naught; in the end nothing was fixed only made worse"

I looked at his angrily, fire burning within me "What about me? Screw your political agenda! Did you think for a second about me?!"

"A second? You are the only thing I think about. I believed that you were better without me, that I was holding you back"

"Holding me back? From what?!" I practically screamed

"…Life" He simply said

I yanked his hand and pushed it to me heart "This is life!" and then laid it on my stomach "This is life!" His hand trembling ever so slightly "It doesn't matter what or who we are. The only thing that matters is the love we feel for each other"

Godric's lips suddenly crushed my own, slowly savoring and exploring every inch of my mouth, I pulled away panting

"Why have I been so blessed? I have done so many atrocious things in my past...yet never in my 2000 years of life did I think possible that a person could feel this amount of joy" My heart exploded at his words

"A man shows his true strength by showing mercy…not only to others but to himself" I snuggled into his chest "You might have failed the world in your past but you choose to walk a different path and atone for your mistakes…it appears forgiveness has found you" I said as I began dozing off to sleep. The last thing I felt was Godric trialing loving kisses down my arms and his irrevocable love yearning for me

The next two weeks was spent preparing for our trip to Louisiana and Isabella and Godric practically had me on house arrest till then. And while they were the happy treating me as if I were made out of the most fragile glass on earth-I was beyond cranky. Remember those few pants that didn't fit me? Well those few things turned into almost everything I owned. I felt like those tiny little toys that you put in water and they grow twice their size every day. I was able to only wear loose dresses and even with that my chest looked like it was about to explode out of it any second. Godric joked- something he has been doing a lot lately- that he wouldn't mind seeing that happened. Normally I would have blushed insanely because of his bold statement but it only made me crankier. And the fact that the nonstop rumbling in my stomach is keeping me awake was not helping my mood.

"How was your nap?" Godric asked me as he walked in, giving me a sweet peck on the lips.

"Nonexistent, the baby has been restless" I said…then I noticed the baby settled down

Godric became worried "Is there something wrong?" How was it possible that the last three hours Godric left on errands, there was nonstop movement but it suddenly stopped…when he came in…

"Godric can you please leave for a second?" I asked testing out my theory

"Did I do something to upset you?" He asked, concern lacing his every word

"No, I just want to see something…so can you leave for a bit please?" He then left in a blink of the end

Not even a full minute passed when the rumbling started again…but with an extra kick. No literally! A kick!

"Godric! Godric!" At my first shout he was already by my side "Hurry! Feel my tummy!" He did as he was told.

His eye lit up with the brilliance of a thousand stars, and his mouth opened in wonder…2000 years of wisdom and experience washed away in this moment-for he looked like a child would when discovering something magnificent "She kicked!" he exclaimed as he let out an ecstatic laugh

"She kicked for you, I've noticed for a while now that when you're not around she gets distressed. Then the instant you come back she settles down. I was proving it when I asked you to leave" I couldn't shrug off the huge smile I had on my face "I guess our baby girl doesn't like it when daddy isn't around"

My stomach was assaulted by millions of butterfly kisses from Godric; I was thrown into a fit of giggling

"Stop…I…It tickles!" I send in between peals of laughter

Godric scooped me into his arms and spun me around "I can't! I am full of joy!"

The baby kicked a few more times sensing the excitement in the air

All the other errands that needed to be done were forgotten. The rest of the day was spent in the beauty of love and joy between a man, a woman, and their precious unborn child.

A beauty like that was not meant to last…

**Fluff is good for the soul! ;) Please Review! Your reviews are what give me the energy to write a chapter after a long day of work ;) Love you guys! **


	18. Chapter 18

I was currently seated on an airplane headed to Louisiana; I couldn't sit still in my seat, I was antsy to say the least. I didn't hold any warm and fuzzy memories about Louisiana from my last visit and after my talk with Ezequiel- I would prefer to be anywhere else. I told him where we were going and why and that even though I knew it was for the best I still held my reservations about it. He explained that there were certain places on earth that held an enigma to them that drew in the supernatural and the unexplainable. And since I was hypersensitive, I felt those energies clearly, which was the reason for my qualms. I was worried enough with all that has been going on that I didn't feel like being in a place that could be Buffy the Vampire Slayer's home. I wish Godric was sitting next to me, comforting me, but instead he was in a coffin along with the luggage. At first I thought it was just Eric's way of traveling, since I never really know what is going on in that blond head of his. But I was guaranteed that this was the mode of travel all vampires took.

"Please buckle your seatbelts. We will be landing shortly" the stewardess voice rang through the loud speaker.

I quickly did as I was instructed and shut my eyes closed. The landing jolt was enough to send me into a full blown nausea attack. I had no idea why they called it morning sickness when I felt sick at any hour. Though Godric assured me that it was perfectly normal, he has been read nonstop those parenting books. In the beginning it was a rather cute sight seeing him lounge in his chair while intensely reading, _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. But after a while, it began annoying me. I will admit though…a lot has been annoying me recently…but most of what does books said didn't correlate to what I was experiencing and it really freaked me out.

"Miss?" The stewardess asked me as I snapped out of my little mental rant "The plane has landed, please exist to your right"

I stepped out of the plane and as I was walking down the little metal stairs that connected the plane to the floor- I noticed they were taking Godric's coffin and moving him towards the car that was arranged to take us to Shreveport. The sun was still out so he would have to stay in that stupid coffin till we reached Eric's bar. Even though Sookie offered us a place to stay at either her or Bill's house; Godric felt it was too risky to be around Sookie's human friend and Bill's newborn progeny, whom were living with them.

The drive over there was longer than I remembered and the town looked more…ravaged than before; then again I slept through most of the commute last time so I couldn't give a fair comparison now. I got out of the car and waited for the driver to haul Godric inside. Eric and Pam were already waiting for us. Damn! I can't believe I forgot about her! I think a rabid raccoon would be easier to live with than her.

"Ma'am I need you to sign the release papers" The driver told me as Godric slowly took the top of his coffin and stepped out. A chill ran down my spine. I always saw him sleep in our bed, never in a coffin. He looked so creepy…like if he was actually dead.

"Thanks" I gave the driver the signed papers and a tip.

"How was your trip?" Eric asked us…well more like asked Godric and ignored me.

"It was pleasant, thank you" Godric was by my side in an instant "How about you? Did you enjoy the flight?" he asked me

I just offered my smile as a response. I was in no mood to start a conversation; all I wanted was peanut butter and mayonnaise sandwich and a comfy bed.

"Pam will show you to your room, I have some business to attend to" Eric said warily "My nest already knows that your word is like a word spoken from my own mouth. Ask of them whatever you wish"

"Thank you my child. You are of great help to my family and I" At the mention of family, Eric stole a glance my way. Then excused himself and left.

Pam sashayed towards me "Well you just smell sweeter by the day my dear" But with one look from Godric was enough to make her shut her mouth for the moment and step farther away from me "Right this way" She led us down a hallway to a pair of double doors "Hope you like your accommodations" and with that said, she left.

The room was very spacious and highly decorated. There was a king bed in the center and various cushions surrounding the room. A big rustic mirror accented the wall across from me. The room was defiantly ornamented with Eric's taste in mind. If there would have been a giant sized picture of Eric hung on one of the walls then I would have guessed he decorated it himself.

I went to sit on the bed but a crick in my back prevented me from doing so "Ah" I groaned

"What pains you?" Godric already on high alert for any distress signs. I really did think that he and Isabella believed that me being pregnant suddenly turned me into a super fragile

Sub-human.

"I'm fine; I just have a back spasm that's all"

Godric then lifted me up into his arms and tenderly laid me on the bed "Turn over" he instructed "I will rid you of your discomfort" With a raised eyebrow, I laid over on my stomach. I felt Godric's thighs graze each of my side as he straddled me, his hands massaging my lower back "Is this where it hurts?"

"Naw ah, a little higher" I answered as I slipped my shirt off. I was going to milk this massage for all it was worth.

He expertly guided his hands up and down my back, loosening every knot and enticing every muscles "Felling better?"

"Not at all! In fact I think I have pains all over now. " Even though my pain left the second he started working his magic, I didn't want him to stop anytime soon

"You know love" His muscular chest and firm…manhood… pressed against my back as he leaned in to whisper in my ear "You do not have to fake hurt in order to have my hands on you. I would gladly do so anytime you wish"

I was happy that my face was pressed against the pillow because I was sure I was turning at least three different shades of red "Really?" I said teasingly "How about if I wish for it now?"

I was suddenly facing Godric and pressed against the headboard of the bed "Then your wish is my command"

Needless to say we didn't leave the room for the rest of the afternoon. Exhausted and dripping wet with sweat, I collapsed in his arms. Sleep almost instantly overtook me.

_I was in the middle of a forest; pure green Everest trees lusciously surrounded me. No wind or sound interrupted the stillness of the night. Then out of nowhere…I hear a scream. I rush to where the offending noise erupted from. I saw a dark figure hunched over a body. The body soon revealed itself to be a middle aged woman with strawberry blonde hair. Her head painfully arched to the side as her screams began dying down. The blood that profusely ran down her face from her neck drenched her hair in a violent bright red. I tried shouting and running up to the offender to try and save the woman but it was of no use. I was punishingly left to be only a bystander. In the corner of my eye I saw another body carelessly thrown to the side. A man drained of life with eyes of pure fear even in death, was just laying there. His wedding ring was the only thing that glistened with life here. Abruptly, anger and hate swelled up in me towards the cruel monster who mercilessly assassinated this poor innocent couple. The fiend stood up, seemingly content with the dinner he made out of those two victims. He stepped back and towards the moonlight._

_No._

_My eyes were just playing tricks on me._

_No!_

_Before me stood a man with matte disheveled hair and whose skin radiated purely of death and destruction. His face one of perverse enjoyment of the crime he just committed. He held a crooked smile…for a crooked man. He's distinctively familiar roman tattoos whom I traced lovingly a million times….looked felonious. His eyes….his eyes…those that belonged to my most beautiful of dreams…were now a property only of nightmares._

_Before me stood the man I love. The man I now hated._

I woke up with a vicious jolt as I emptied the contents of my stomach without a second to spare. Godric held my hair from my face as I retched again. I got up from bed without even looking at him and ran across the hall to the bathroom. Godric right behind me.

"Your morning sickness has never been this violent before" Godric said troublingly, the word 'violent' made me start to dry gag. He then left and came back with a cup of water and a piece of lemon "Here, this always relieves your nausea"

I wordlessly took the piece of lemon and stuck it in my mouth as I closed my eyes. The baby began to kick as I felt…her distress. Poor thing didn't know what was going on, only that her mom was having some sort of a panic attack. I breathed in and out a couple of times as I felt my racing heart begin to steady.

Until Godric began caressing my face. I felt my body shake a little at his touch "Please, stop" I shrugged his hand away "Can I just please have a moment to myself?"

With a bit of hesitation- he left.

I opened my eyes and blankly stared at the black tile in front of me. What was wrong with me? It was just a nightmare! Why was I acting like Godric was a pariah? Whoever that… monster in my dream was, was defiantly not Godric! Even if it did look like him, it was just a stupid dream!

I jumped in the shower and took the coldest longest shower I have ever taken in my life. Scrubbing the dream away along with my throw up. I got out and saw a neatly folded towel on top of the toilet that was not there before. I wrapped it around myself and walked out to see Godric waiting by the bathroom door.

"Are you still ill?"

I forced a smile on my face "No. I'm fine now. I'm sorry I threw you out…I just needed to be alone for a second"

We walked into our room and I saw clean clothes laid out on the bed for me. A bed whose sheets were already replaced, in fact, there was no trace of vomit anywhere.

"I completely understand. Never fear in telling me what you want. My only concern is to make you happy" His words made my heart leap. There was no way this man that was capable of so much love and care for me and those around him could be the same from my dream.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Almost midnight"

"Then the only thing I want now is to stay in your arms till morning" In response he took me in his arms and cradled me with great affection and care.

That horrid dream was going to stay in the midst of my mind because I was never going to bring it up.

Whatever happened in the past must stay in the past. Forgiveness is something you earn and he defiantly has.

And the man that I fell in love with - is the only one I care about.

I just wished that the rest of my problems could be solved as easily……

**Another chapter! So what did you think? I call it my transitional fluff/drama chapter ;) So please remember to review and vote for my cousin! Love you guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

I have spent the last ten minutes thinking of how to untangle myself from Godric's body. He looked so absolutely at peace as he rested- with his arms securely around me and my head pressed against his chest- that I just couldn't bring myself to wake him up. And trust me; the slightest movement from me was going to wake him. But I was fiercely hungry at the moment, so much so, that looking at the bear rug in the corner of the room…actually made my mouth water. I skillfully maneuvered one of my arms out of his grasp and unhooked one of my legs from his, casually shifting my weight so that I got the other side of my body loose. I then began inching further away from him; I silently pushed a pillow towards him to act as a decoy. Once I was close to the edge of the bed I dipped my feet unto the ground and slithered out. Like thief in the night, I tiptoed towards my pants that were hanging on the chair.

"Where are you going?" Godric suddenly inquired, making me jump several feet in the air

"Ah!" I turned to face him "I was trying not to wake up!"

"Sorry" He apologize though he did nothing wrong, he was always putting the blame on himself

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woken you but I'm just really hungry, I barely ate yesterday"

"That's alright, I am not tired" His abnormally sunken eyes said otherwise "What would you like to eat? I'll make sure someone gets you whatever you wish to eat"

I shook my head "You are going to go back to sleep and I am going to get my own food, I'm pregnant not useless" I lightly stumped my foot in frustration

He looked like he wanted to protest but by now I'm sure he was aware of my mood swings and how to try to avoid them "Fine, but please be back soon"

The frustration instantly evaporated in me "I promise!" I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips as I grabbed my toiletries and clothes and went to the bathroom.

I let my hair down and began working my brush through it, a few pulls and tugs later I decide it looked decent enough, and then I picked a pastel yellow tank top with white pants and matching wedges to wear. I added a bit of shimmer to my eyes and a light gloss to my lips. After I clipped a yellow bow on my hair and put on my half heart necklace on, I was ready to go. I walked down the hallway and into the main room of the bar. There stood the same small blonde that I saw before.

"Hello?" I questioned

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights "Who...who are you" she screeched out

"Whoa, it's okay. I'm a friend of Eric's. I'm staying here for a while" I hastily said

She instantaneously relaxed and gave a deep sigh of relief "You scared the daylight out of me junebug! Anyways, I'm Ginger it's nice to meet ya!"

I stood there amazed at how fast her mood changed, faster than even mine "I'm Gwen, it's nice to meet you too. I'm really sorry for scaring you"

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing! No worries! Considering where I am I guess I should be used to being scared" She laughed it off but then her eyes went big again "Oh shit, I hope they didn't hear that"

As she moved around I noticed the various cuts and bruises she had along her body, it seems her spirit and sense of self weren't the only things broken" Are…you okay?"

"Huh?" Then she noticed what I was looking at "Oh that…naw it's just they get a bit greedy sometimes, I remember once they took so much blood I was passed out for days" She said as she waved the subject off

I walked closer to her and took her hands in mine "I can help you"

She put her boney hand on me cheek "I know it looks bad…and sometimes it is…but I like it here. I don't have anywhere else to go and this is like my home"

My heart broke for her "Please…just let me help you" I practically pleaded with her

"You're just so sweet, it's been a long time since I had someone be so nice to me….but sweetheart, I don't need to be helped. I'm here own my own free will"

I just couldn't understand why anyone would want this kind of life. It was like this bar was her drug of choice and she was so heavily addicted she couldn't let go "Is there anything I can do?"

"Naw I'm good but I really appreciate it" She gave me a hug, I could literally feel her ribcage and when I patted her, the space between her shoulder blades was so sunken in, that I was afraid my patting would break her bone "Well I gotta go and finish the inventory before they wake up" She briskly walked away

Before I leave here I was going to help her…somehow.

I called a taxi and surprisingly enough, a few minutes later it was here. I guess they don't get many customers in this neck of the woods so they eagerly came.

"So where'd ya headed?" The driver asked me

"Ummm…anywhere where they sell food really" I needed food in my system and I needed it now

"Ah ha, I know just the place" Opposed to the last taxi I took here last time, this driver was silent all the way there as he lazily drove. He made sure to take every corner and choose the longest roads, making my ride more expensive than it should have been. "Here we are, that'd be 50 bucks"

I gave him the money without complaint, I was just glad I was out of that car. It smelled like a mix between sweaty socks and cheese. I turned around and noticed I was at a restaurant called Merlotte's, it sounded so familiar…

I speedily walked it. It was packed! It seemed all of town was in here; one red headed waitress was rushing like a mad woman from table to table. I stood awkwardly near the door unsure if I just looked for a place to sit down or waited to be sited. A woman to my side looked at me strangely, whispered to the woman next to her and pointed at me. Little by little all eyes began to glue themselves to me. I took a step back from the eerie feeling of having been watched by a restaurant full of people. I was about to leave when a man crashed into me, dropping all of his drinks on the floor and making me slip on it. I winched as a glass cut into my hand"

"Oh my god! I am so sorry miss! Are you okay?!" The man asked me worriedly as he rapidly picked me up

"Damn Sam! You's almost killed that pregnant woman!" A man with heavy eyeliner and a shirt that said 'Queen Bitch' in gold glitter chastised the man that bumped into me. My uncomforted was turning into slight panic as all these strangers surrounded me "I like your dress" he complimented me- to which I just uneasily smiled at

"Shut up Lafayette! Clean this up will ya!" Sam, I presumed his name, looked at me anxiously "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I just cut my hand" I told him

"Here come this way" He led me to a small booth "Sit here and I'll bring something for you hand, order anything you like- it's on the house"

"You don't have to; it was just a small accident. It's not like you meant to bump into me" I tried shrugging the issue off

But he wouldn't have it "No, no, no. It would be my pleasure and for my sanity, please accept the free food"

"Okay, thank you very much"

"No problem. I'll be right back to fix up your hand" He walked away as he screamed to the red headed waitress "Arlene! Get table number 3's order right now!"

"Sam I am up to my eye balls in tables! Where is Sookie?!" She screamed back. Wait…did she just say Sookie?

"I don't know, just make sure you get her order before anyone else's" He pointed to me and then disappeared to the back

"Hi welcome to Merlotte's, How may I help you?" Arlene – as her nametag pointed out- asked me

I haven't had time to read the menu but I knew exactly what I wanted "Whatever kind of burger you have, as rare as you can make it with extra…well extra everything"

She scribbled in her pad "Rare as I can? Honey I could give it to you straight off the cow" She joked but…that didn't sound too bad…almost delicious "I'll make it medium rare, and to drink?"

"Water with lots of lemon in it please"

"Okay, coming right up!" I was going to thank her when a familiar blonde head popped in

"Sam I didn't mean to be late this time! I swear! I had car troubles!" Sookie told Sam, who had a first-aid kit in his hand

I stood up and went to her "Sookie!" I yelled at her excitedly

"Oh my lord! Gwen!" And with a squeal, she launched herself at me "I didn't know you came already!"

"I just got here yesterday" I giggled at her enthusiasm

"You two know each other?" A confused Sam asked

"She's a friend of mine from Texas" Then Sookie noticed my hand "What happened?!"

"It's my fault I tripped her and she feel on glass" Sam shamefacedly informed her

"You are so clumsy; I can't believe you hurt poor Gwen!" Sookie exclaimed as she took the kit and grabbed my hand

"It's not his fault; I was stupidly standing in the middle of the place and in Sam's way"

Sookie disinfected the cut and put a Band-Aid on it "There you go! Come let's sit and talk"

"Well…it was nice meeting you Gwen" Sam said as he got back to work

Sookie and I went and sat on the booth "…so how's the baby?" She asked in a very small voice

"Sookie, you don't have to whisper…I think it's obvious enough that I'm pregnant"

"Wow! I just hadn't noticed how big you got" Her eyes widen at my bulging tummy "…may I?" She gestured towards it

"Of course" She placed her hand delicately on it "You know you're the first person other than Godric to feel the baby"

She didn't answer though she just stayed still

"Sookie?"

"I…I think…I think I heard the baby's thoughts…" She declared

My own hands went down to my stomach "What?..."

"There's no more static…and it doesn't make any sense. But she's definitely working her brain"

We stayed looking at each other for a while in amazement until Arlene came with my food

"What in the world Sookie! I am busting my ass off here working and you're just sitting around?!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. But we'll talk later" she told me

I ate my food in merriment, my baby girl is actually thinking! I can't wait to tell Godric! Nothing could take this smile out of my face

Or so I thought.

"What the hell are you doing here you fangbanger!" A woman suddenly yelled at me

"Excuse me?...."

"This is a family establishment, you're perversity is not welcomed here!" It was the overweight and grimy woman that threw me out of her Motel when I came here last time

I was mortified.

"Oh shut it you old hag!" Sookie said as she came to my rescue

"You's just as bad her! You two vamp-sluts!" The disgusting woman continued insulting us

"What is your problem Claretta!" Sam came quickly intercepting the smackdown that Sookie was about to give this woman

"They are my problem!" She pointed her greasy finger at us

"We've done nothing to you!" I yelled, anger fueling my veins. I felt the flames of hatred this woman had for us and I couldn't stand it "How dare you treat us like trash just because of whom we choose to be with!" I felt a tiny jerk from the baby, there was no way I was going to let this woman's ignorance get my child upset. So I took the closest beverage near me, splashed it on the woman's face and ran out.

The nerve of that woman!

"Gwen! Wait!"

"Wait! You don't have to go!"

Sookie and Sam said as they ran up to catch up to me.

"I am so embarrassed!" I cry out

"Honey, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. That _cow_ inside should be the embarrassed one"

"I just want to call a taxi and go home"

"I'll take you" Sookie offered

"No" Sam interjected "I need you to help Arlene in there and make sure a riot didn't start, I'll take her"

Sookie looked at me for permission, which I nodded okay to. Normally I would never get in a car with a stranger…but there was just something good and earthy about Sam that made me trust him.

"My car is this way" he said as I followed him and got in the car "Where to?"

"Ummm" I hesitated a bit "…Fangtasia"

"Fangtasia?!" He repeated perplexed

"Yeah…I'm staying there with my boyfriend…he's friends with the owner"

Sam's face fell a little at the mention of 'boyfriend' "Oh…"

An awkward silence filled the car.

"Don't worry, I won't go to your restaurant again" I told him dejectedly

"What? Why?" He asked confused…which made me confused too

"It's fine if you don't like vampires or people that are in relationships with vampires, not everyone thinks alike. It's only when people rudely and unnecessarily express those feelings that bother me"

"Oh no! no , it's nothing like that! I'm…very open to that. Trust me; I'm the last person that should judge someone else. You are more than welcomed at my place whenever you like"

I couldn't help but smile at him; he had such a good heart. I few minutes later we arrived at Fangtasia.

"Thank you Sam"

"No problem, Gwen…I really do hope you visit me again…I mean the restaurant!" He said sheepishly

I let out a small laugh as I got out of his car "Sure"

I waved goodbye before going inside. I didn't make it halfway to the room before Godric appeared in front of me

"I can smell your blood" His eyes untamed with worry

"Oh no babe it's okay, I just cut myself with some glass" I held my hand to him "Nothing a Band-Aid can't fix"

Godric took my hand and kissed it but froze for a second, then kissed my neck…and froze again "Why…do you smell like dog?"

This was by far the strangest day I have ever had "I smell bad?"

"No, but your body is secreting a smell of a dog….and a man" A heard the tiniest jealous strain in his voice

"Well I went to this restaurant where Sookie works and her boss offered me a ride back here, maybe I smell like his car" I left out the bit about the psycho vamp-phobic woman

Godric turned serious "Gwen you could have been hurt. A lady should never accept a ride from a strange man"

"Godric, you're sounding like my dad. Besides I know a thing or two about emotions and Sam had no ill intention against me"

"Sam?..." He pronounced he name as if it were a dirty word

"Yeah, Sookie's boss…a very handsome man and such a good kisser too" I joked around, I was going to pull his strings more but the look on his face made me stop.

His eyes were…almost wild. His brilliant fangs came out on instinct "Who dared touch you?" His voice a low rumble

"Godric…it..it was just a joke" My voice a bit shaken up…he looked so …primitive

He retracted his fangs right away "I…apologize" he sounded guilty "Just the thought of another man…" he drifted off "I did not mean to scare you"

"Haven't I made it clear enough that there will never be another man for me? That's why I joked around with it because the thought of it was just ridiculous"

"Gwen…" he embraced me "My trust in you is unwavering and absolute. But I fear I am ferociously protective of you, the mere thought of it as ridiculous as it may be, tempts me to snap his neck"

"I know…" I mumbled into his chest

I pulled away quick as I remembered what I was so excited to tell him about "Godric! When I saw Sookie today…she heard the baby's thoughts! Well not really actual thoughts but our baby girl is already exercising her brain!"

"Our child is developing quite quickly …much quicker than a human child would" He sounded contemplative but I _felt _his excitement and delight…I think he was actually even more excited than I was. "With a mother as astounding as you, it is to be expected"

"And with a daddy as amazing as you, I wouldn't be surprised if she would start reciting Shakespeare but the end of the week" I told him smilingly

We were both so happy and thrilled…

But fear also clung to us like a second skin.

Because our child is the first of her kind and we had no idea what to expect of this pregnancy or of what her life may bring

…..no idea at all.

**So as a Halloween treat I wrote this chapter for you guys! I even made it extra long. Hope you liked it! Please remember to review! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **


	20. Chapter 20

I was comfortably sitting down as Godric attentively rubbed my currently very swollen feet, that little trip to Merlotte's and back took a toll on me. To think I was only three months along in the pregnancy and I was already feeling this sore made me a bit apprehensive as to what the next few months had in store for me. With that in mind I pulled back my Band-Aid and inspected my injury. I didn't understand why it hasn't healed yet; it's been hours since I got back and it was still as raw as the moment the glass sliced my skin open. In fact, I had to replace my Band-Aid twice since it wouldn't stop bleeding. When Stan savagely tore into my neck the night I met Godric, it didn't even take this long for my wound to heal.

I was about to voice my concern when Godric suddenly looked towards the door "You have a visitor, but if you would instead like to rest I will tell Ms. Stackhouse to come at a later time" His concerned eyes searching my face for any sign of distress

"No I'm totally fine, you worry too much" I smiled at him, glad that I didn't get the chance to tell him about my uneasiness; he worried enough as it was "Besides, when was the last time you drank some TrueBlood?"

He gave me a reassuring smile "I do not require as much blood as I did before"

"Just because you don't have to doesn't mean you shouldn't, TrueBlood is the vampire equivalent to human vegetables. It's good for you"

A timid knock interrupted our conversation "It's Sookie, may I come in" her voice a bit unsure

I went to get up but Godric signaled me to stay where I was as he opened the door himself "Good evening Ms. Stackhouse"

"Hey Godric! How are you doing?" She slightly bounced on her heel, something I've come to know she does when she's not fully comfortable

"I am well, thank you and yourself?"

"Great, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you two I just came to see how Gwen was doing after what happened tonight"

I instantly tensed up '_I haven't told him about the incident with that stupid woman! I don't want to upset him'_ I screamed in my mind hoping Sookie would catch it

Which she thankfully did "Errr you know with her hand! and the cut!"

Godric gave her a nod "Have a lovely chat ladies" he then walked out of the room. Sookie opened her mouth to speak but I silenced her with my finger, making sure Godric was out of ear shot

After a moment I spoke up "He just has so much on his plate right now, that telling him about some idiotic prejudice woman seems useless. And all it would do is hurt him that someone treated me like that"

Sookie sat down next to me and gave my hand a supportive squeeze "Trust me sugar I understand, loads of stuff like that that happens to me I keep from Bill for the same reason"

I smiled at her "It's nice to have someone to talk to about these things…speaking of which, why were you so nervous when you came in?"

"I wasn't nervous, why would you say that?" She tried denying

"Maybe it's because of a little something I like to call the ability to read people's emotions"

"Okay I budge! I guess you were right about Godric, he is mighty intense!" She laughed

"You're scared of him?" I lifted an eyebrow at the thought

She just laughed more in response "No silly that's not it. With Bill I can act like myself with no worry, even with Eric I'm comfortable enough to tell him off if need be…which is pretty much every time I'm around him. He is just so frustrating and annoying and he swears he's the hottest stuff on earth…and yeah he is pretty good looking but not like Bill and…"

"Sookie… you're rambling" I cut her off amused at the fact that she actually does feel some attachment to Eric

"Sorry" she giggled "well what I was saying was that I have never met a vampire like Godric, in fact I've never met anyone –either alive or dead- that is even a tiny bit like him. So I'm just not sure how to act around him"

"He is very unique and wonderful but you really don't have to stress about it. He is understanding and a pretty easy person to talk to. Treat him like you would Bill or Eric…well not Eric" I joked laughingly "Whoa" I jumped a bit as my babygirl gave a powerful kick "I swear as soon as she's born I am going to put her in soccer! The way she's kicking she might win the world cup all by herself!"

"She's kicking? Can I feel?"

"Of course" I placed Sookie's hand in my tummy, a few seconds later the baby let out another round of kicks which sent Sookie and I in a of giggles

"How cute! Someone might break a hand at the Baby Shower if she kicks any harder"

My forehead wrinkled in confusion "Baby Shower?"

"Well yeah, you are planning on a having a Baby Shower right?"

"Well I really don't know a lot of people here and it's just Isabella back in Texas…and even if I did know people, I doubt they would be excited to throw a part human, part vampire, part whatever I am baby a party" I told Sookie sadly, my heart suddenly clenched at the thought that this was just one of the probably many experiences my baby won't get to have. Tears started to cloud my vision

"Oh hush now! You have many people that care and support you and your incredible miracle of a baby! I for one am super excited for her birth and not to even mention how crazy in love Godric is with her and you. I am going to throw you the best Baby Shower anyone has ever seen!" A determined flare rose in Sookie's eye

"Sookie…you are so sweet but you really don't have to. I wouldn't want to trouble you" I told her as I wiped my tears away

" Shhh I'm already thinking about the baby games! We can do it at Merlotte's! And Lafayette is amazing with decorations and Tara can cook up a storm, this is going to be so much fun!"

I couldn't help but smile at her excitement, it felt like a ray of sunshine blasting through the fog of trepidation "Lafayette was the one with the glitter shirt right?"

"Yep! And Tara is my best friend, practically a sister! You're going to love them"

"If they're special enough to be in your life then I'm sure I will"

Sookie stood up and grabbed her purse "I'm going to go home now and start planning! Because I don't know how long it'll be before you go back to Texas and I would be crushed if you left before I had a chance to throw this mega great Baby Shower"

"Let me walk you out, my back is already getting sore from all this sitting and laying down Godric has been making me do" I linked my arm with hers as we walked out

Eric and Godric were sitting in the corner of the bar as Eric's employees were busy getting the club ready to open soon

"Bye Godric!" Sookie waved goodbye

"Farewell Ms. Stackhouse"

"Goodbye to you too Sookie" Eric butted in to which Sookie just ignored

"I'll call you tomorrow Gwen to figure out the details" she gave me a hug and left

I couldn't help but start giggling as happiness ran through me; I walked over to Godric and sat on his lap

"To what do I owe the immense pleasure of seeing you so happy?" Godric asked as he wrapped his arms around me securing me in his lap since my tummy was putting me in danger of tipping over

"Well Sookie is going to plan my Baby Shower, can you believe that?"

"Is she now?" Eric questioned with interest

"Yes so could you please not bother her or make it weird between you two, this means a lot to me and I don't want there to be any problems"

"Alright , I promise to behave" He said rolling his eyes.

"Really?" I asked a bit shocked "…thanks Eric" wow I didn't even have to argue with him nor did Godric have to command him

Eric just ignored my thanks and went to scream at one of his employees that just dropped a case of vodka on the floor

Godric squeezed me lightly and gave me a kiss behind the ear "It appears you will have a long day tomorrow so it will be best if we both get some rest"

I was about to argue but I surprisingly did feel tired so I just let him pick me up and take me to our room.

…not noticing that my cut began to bleed again or that my body was experiencing a change that I was not yet ready for…

**So I finally updated! Yay! *Does a little happy dance* your sweet and understanding reviews made me put aside my duties for the day and wrote a chapter. I'm a little rusty so I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as you expected it to be :( but I'm getting back in the game so don't worry major drama and twists and turns are up ahead. So please continue reviewing! Not only do reviews swell my heart with warmth but it also shows me that people haven't completely forgotten about my story and actually want to read more of it. **

**P.s How hot is Eric this season! Like wow! Lol**

**XOXO**


	21. Chapter 21

"Sookie, when you told me you were going to call me to figure out the details I thought that we were going to…I don't know actually talk on the phone about details" I said in astonishment as I stood in Merlotte's doorway looking at a plethora of pink that adorned every inch of the restaurant currently

"I did call you this morning and asked you whether you wanted mini Mufaletta sandwiches or Pigs in a Blanket and what baby shower games you wanted to play…so ya see darling we did talk on the phone about details" She confirmed perkily

I shook my head laughingly "And then you told me to get ready in 5 minutes because you were on your way to pick me up to start fixing everything for the baby shower we were having in 8 hours. When you said you wanted to have this baby shower as soon as possible I didn't think you meant have it in a week"

Ignoring me Sookie went into full Sergeant mode "Terry! Are you crazy! How can you put the princess pink banners next to the fairytale pink banners!" She shouted at a guy named Terry who looked like he was about to cry

I spent the entire ride over here trying to talk her out of making so much fuss out of this. I felt bad having everyone put so much work and effort into this. I would have been just as happy having a small lunch with one or two pink bows on the table surrounded by the group of people that have been so amazingly kind and generous to me and that I have grown to love in this short amount of time. But Sookie insisted- well more like demanded- that I had a baby shower to rival all baby showers in all of Bon Temps and the fact that Godric gave her his Black Mastercard to do with whatever she wished for the baby shower further encouraged her in her aim. And it appeared I was the only one that was shocked to find out Godric even had a credit card but when Sookie explained it, it made sense. Vampires, especially the ones as old as Godric, have accumulated a lot of wealth during their long life. No wonder some Vampires were unspeakably angry with the IRS when the government demanded a tax payment from vampires because then it meant that all their wealth would have been cut down.

"Ah shit! Child-proof scissors my ass!" A young woman screamed from a table across the room as she nursed her bleeding finger "Imma gonna slap whoever invented this crap if I ever meet them"

"Are you ok?" I asked as I gingerly took her hand in mine

"Oh…umm naw I'm fine" She said as her mood changed from frustration to curiosity "So you're the mother-to-be that Sookie has us working crazy over huh?"

I blushed in uneasiness "Yea, I'm so sorry about that, I tried to tell her not to go through so much trouble for me. Its silly for all of you to do so much just for me"

"Naw it's not silly at all. Even though Sookie didn't leave us much of a choice of whether we wanted help or not we're glad we were included. This place could seriously use some celebration and something good happening for a change"

I smiled "Thank you…?"

"Tara" she smiled in return "and you're Gwen right? Sookie has not shut up about you, though honestly I expected you to be I don't know more like Morticia Addams than Texas Barbie you know with the whole pregnant with a vampire thing"

My eyes grew big as saucers and I bit my lip in anxiety "Sookie told you?"

"There you go again Tara running that damn big mouth of yours" she chastised herself for letting it slip that she knew "I promise I won't tell nobody ok? And Sookie meant no harm, we just tell each other everything you know?"

I felt her sincerity and honestly it didn't bother me as much as it should have knowing that someone else knew. I guess I hate having to lie and cover up something that brings me so much joy. I love Godric and I love our baby and I just wish I could shout it out to the world like any normal pregnant woman would be doing.

"It ok Tara, Sookie said you were like her sister and if she trusts you then I trust you too" I reassured a nervous looking Tara "And since you already know about me then let me help you with that cut"

"You sure? This is nothing a shot of rum can't cure"

"Its no trouble, really" I told her as I led her to the woman's bathroom "Here give me your hand" She did as I asked but her eyes shifted in discomfort "Don't worry this isn't going to hurt at all. You're going to feel a little warming sensation and maybe a tiny pinch" I hovered my hand over her cut finger and concentrated….and concentrated….and concentrated

"You okay?"

"Yea its just it never takes this long for…AH" A sharp pain vibrated down my spine as my hand glowed a bright red, suddenly Tara's finger healed instantly but I couldn't pull myself away. More pain shot through me and a scar on Tara's forearm healed and then another tiny scar on her temple disappeared also

"Gwen?" Tara asked with concern but I couldn't answer, I couldn't even move "Gwen?" Tara ripped her hand away and shook me

"I'm ok! I'm ok!" I lied "I just get into my own world when I do this….look you better get out there before Sookie thinks you're slacking off" I managed to give her a small smile

"You sure you're alright? You look kinda pale"

"These stupid fluorescent lights makes everyone look pale, go and I'll be out there in a minute" I give her a small nudge in the direction of the door where she reluctantly left through

The palms of my hands were sweaty and I felt lightheaded. Yeah the healing aspect of my powers was always a double edged sword but I never lost control while using it not even when I saved that young girl from the convenience store when she was at the brink of death. So to loose control over a small cut on a finger unnerved me. But my weird malfunctioning powers were not going to stand in the way of my baby shower that everyone has worked so hard for. With a splash of water on my face I was out the door.

"Hey you think you can help me with this?" Sam asked me while trying to tie a huge pink and white bow "I am proud to say I'm handy at many things but tying bows is not one of them"

I laughed at the lump of fabric that looked more like a tumbleweed than a bow "Here give it to me, what are you doing decorating anyways? You've been more than helpful and kind by offering your restaurant, I don't even know how to thank you"

"Well it was my pleasure, seeing that lovely smile of yours that can light up a room is thanks enough" After a short pause he realized the implications of his words and added "And besides Sookie promised she wouldn't be late anymore and she'd pick up extra shifts until we get a new waitress so I get something out of this too"

"Ummm, here" I handed him the bow "I'm going to check on Sookie before she attacks someone for not color coordinating correctly….Thanks again Sam"

"No problem Gwen" A tiny flutter in my stomach went off when Sam said my name, which I'll just blame on gas because the only man that can ever make butterflies flutter in my stomach was Godric.

My body has been acting weird the past few days well not really my body but my hormones to be exact. I walked by Eric the other day who was only wearing a tight fitted tank top and a blush crept unto my face and I couldn't help but imagine him shirtless. And with Godric…. well a second doesn't go by that we're alone that I don't basically assault him. His smell alone drives me wild. Vampires apparently don't have a smell but I swear Godric does, he smells almost like cool water found in a river.

"Gwen! What are you still doing here!" Sookie shrieked at me

"What?" I asked dumbfounded

"The party is going to start in 3 hours and you're still not home getting dressed! Come on, I'll drive ya home"

I just shook my head and let her lead me to the car where she animatedly and happily began discussing how great the baby shower was turning out, I gave her a couple smiles and responses but worry weighted heavily on my mind with today's events and just everything that has been happening the last few days.

"Hello, earth to Gwen" Sookie waved her hand in front of my face as I spaced out- something I have been doing a lot lately "Are you ok sugar?"

"Can everyone please stop asking me that? I'm fine I'm just tired that's all" I put her at ease as I got out of the car

"Then promise me you'll take a quick nap before coming tonight, I want you to enjoy yourself"

"I promise" I told her as I walked away from the car and waved goodbye

The moment I walked into our room inside Fangtasia, a pair of strong arms encompassed me lovingly; I melted into them knowing fully who it was…that earthy smell of river water invaded me senses

"I have missed you terribly my love" Godric whispered in my ear

"I've only been gone for the day" I let a small giggle escape though the truth was I missed him as well

"7 hours and 13 minutes too long…The seconds pass like eternities when you are not in my arms"

I hugged him tighter in response. Moments like these make all my worries vanish. "Godric, can I tell you something" I thought about not telling him what happened with Tara but I feel like I've been keeping so much from him lately. All the nightmares, encounters with psycho women who hate vampires, and all the changes I've been experiencing.

He released me from our hug and stepped back a bit as he cupped my face "Anything"

"Today when we were setting up the decorations Sookie's friend Tara cut her finger and she already knew about me so I offered to heal her but when I did I lost control…never before had I lost control when healing someone, I couldn't pull myself away and it if wasn't for Tara who separated us I don't think I would have been able to stop"

"You should not have used your healing abilities!" Godric said at a higher octave than his normal voice

"Why are you angry at me?" I inquired confusedly

"I am not angry with you my love, I could never be angry with you. I cannot help but vividly evoke the memory of you in dire pain from the last human you cured. I never want you to be in such pain again. You need to give your word you will not use those abilities again "

"I know you don't want to see me hurt but I have this gift for a reason and I will use it whenever it is necessary so I can't promise you that. I'm sorry, I'd give you the world if you asked of me but just not that" His eyes bore into mine

"This is not only about you nor I anymore. We have a child to think about now and you must avoid anything that can harm her health"

Offended, I took a sharp step back "You think I harmed our child by healing Tara?"

"I did not mean to affront you. You are the moon and the sun and the whole world to me and I know you would never cause harm to those you love, especially our child. But you are not in full control of your abilities and your love for those around you blinds you to your own needs. However, now your needs are also tied with our daughter's needs so you must put yourself above the rest even if it is not in your nature to do so"

I sighed in resignation. He was completely right. Before I would have thrown myself in front of a bullet to save anyone but now I have to remember that it is not my own life I have to protect but my daughter's as well.

"You're right" I simply told him

He came up to me a placed a tender kiss on my lips, I wrapped my hands around his waist as I deepened the kiss "Grrr this sucks!" I exclaimed as I pulled away to breathe

"What is wrong?" He asked curiously

"The fact that I can never be mad at you because not only are you right but the fact that I can't stand being alone with you for more than 3 minutes without wanting to rip your clothes off" I frustratingly told him

A deep chuckle rumbled though his chest "Studies show that it is perfectly natural for a woman to feel an increase in her sexual desires during her pregnancy" Well at least something in one of those pregnancy books that he reads so much was useful "Besides…I cannot say that I do not enjoy this pregnancy side effect when in fact, I am thoroughly taking great pleasure from it"

Mischief shone brightly in my eyes "Really? Well we have a couple of hours before the baby shower…can you think of anything that we can do to pass the time?"

He simply scooped me up his arms and in lightening speed ripped off our clothes.

I promised Sookie I would take a nap…but at least I wasn't fully breaking the promise since what I decided to occupy my time with instead involved a bed also.

Who would have known that in the next few weeks this happiness I was currently feeling would be a ghost of an emotion.

**Yay! A new chapter! I know its been forever and a day but life has been so incredibly crazy….I got engaged :D and a whole other bunch of crazy stuff happened. But my fiancée who has never seen TrueBlood before (yea I know I asked him if he was living under a rock also) decided to see the show since it was something I liked so much and I was inspired to write….Even though I am currently writing this is between breaks in Grad school and work- I was writing my boss an email and his name starts with an 'S' and without thinking since I was finishing up this chapter a few seconds ago I wrote 'Sookie' instead of his name lol Oh I can't wait to see what he replies with lol**

**Point is- I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can! Oh and you're all invited to the wedding of course ;P I might even send out an invitation to Allan Hyde and Alexander Skarsgard….man if they do show up I'm afraid I'd spend more time looking at them than at my husband-to-be LOL**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

"Grrr" I exclaimed frustratingly as I looked in the mirror at the third dress I've tried on

"What is the matter my love?" Godric asked puzzleed. My knees turned into jelly as I turned around to take a good look at him. He was dressed in a cream linen suit with a white dress shirt underneath that had the first three buttons opened exposing his chest and part of his tattoo

I pouted, "I'm fat and swollen and unpretty" I crossed my arms over my exaggeratedly enlarged chest. Being pregnant sucks!

Godric walked up to me and placed a gentle kiss on my shoulders and then another one on my neck "I have walked the earth back and forth for thousands years and I have yet to find a creature more beautiful and enchanting as you"

"You have to say that you're my boyfriend" I puffed. Something in Godric's eyes flickered at the mention of boyfriend

"I have to do no such thing. I have never not will ever lie to you. And if my words are not enough than the wondering eyes of every men that you walk by whom just by your mere presence undergoes a hormone spike should indicate just how stunning you are…ever more so pregnant"

I kissed him in response "Thank you…and thank you for not attacking those men" I said jokingly

"I would not. Your pregnancy has been hard on you both physically and emotionally and those men, their compliments bring a smile to your face. I would never take anything away from you that makes you happy…even if I do relish in the thought of decapitating them" He gave a small laugh

"The only man that brings a true smile to my face is you"

He took my hands in his "Come" He directed as he led me out of our room and through the back door of Fangtasia "Close your eyes" he whispered in my ear. I did as I was told and gave a little yelp as I felt him carry me in his arms. I felt the wind in my face for a few second before he set me down. "You can open your eyes now"

My heart sped up at the sight before me. We were in a small clearing in the forest as hundreds of candles lit up the area around us. Pink and white rose pedals surrounded us in heart shape. I turned around to face Godric and an even bigger surprise waited for me.

Godric was kneeling on one knee with a red and black tiny box in his hand. I swallowed hard at the meaning.

"You are the sun, the moon, my light and my entire universe. You are my other half and the mother of my child. I did not know what real love or happiness was before I met you…will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I tear slid down my face as I ran to his arms "Yes! Oh God yes!" He slid a strikingly picturesque antique diamond ring on my finger

I gave him millions of butterfly kisses on his face as I felt something warm drip down cheek, I wiped it away thinking it was my tears until I looked at Godric's face…I wasn't the only one crying…"Godric, you're crying" I said dumbfoundedly

"I am full of joy. I apologize if my blood stained you" He said as he tried to pinpoint were his blood touched my skin

"But Godric you're not crying blood" I quietly told him as I wiped away a human tear from his eyes

He looked at my hand intensively and suddenly a bright smile shone on his face "Let us hurry before we miss our own babyshower" He blow off the whole thing as if nothing but I felt the joy he felt and as long as he wasn't worried about it than neither would I.

We got inside the car and drove to Merlotte's. When we arrived there were pink balloons leading up to the entrance. Godric and I held hands as we walked in.

"Gwen! Godric!" Sookie exclaimed as everyone turned around and clapped for us

The room was beautifully decorated in of shades of pink with a huge sign that read "Congratulations Gwen and Godric!" Food and trueblood of all sorts ornamented various tables. Everyone we have met thus far were present even Eric was here with a few other that I didn't recognize

"Oh my goodness thank you Sookie everything's perfect" I said as my eyes weld up with tears. These people who I have only known for such a sort time put so much time and effort into something that means so much for my family that it was almost overwhelming

"Oh hush! Cause then you'll make me start crying too" Sookie laughed as she too had tears in her eyes and hugged me and when she did she noticed the ring on my finger "Sugar please tell me this is what I think this is"

"Yes, he just proposed to me"

In a fit of excitement Sookie hugged Godric, at first they both froze at the gesture but Godric quickly returned the hug and gave her a smile "Thank you for everything you have done for my family and I Sookie. I will be eternally grateful. If there is anything you ever need please do me the pleasure of letting me help you"

"Oh shucks Godric , it was nothing really! Now come on and let's mingle everyone is dying to meet the parents to be"

We spent the rest of the night eating, dancing, and having the most fun I've had in a while. Even Eric seemed to be enjoying himself more than he would let on but the constant smile on his face as he relished in his maker's happiness revealed his true feelings. He would sometimes sneak a look at Godric and me together and then would look at Sookie longingly.

"Damn girl yousa lucky bitch ain't you" Lafayette told me "crazy but lucky"

"Yea I really am" I laughed

"That boy of your is hotter than chilli sauce, look them tight ass buns! Uhmmm!" He said which made me blush and laugh even hotter

"You look lovely Gwen" Sam complimented me as he grabbed a piece of cake next to me

"You playing with fire Sam" Lafayette told Sam before walking off

"Thank you Sam and again thank you for letting us use your place, it means more to me than you'll ever know"

"Don't mention it…..can I ask you a question?" He asked a bit nervously

"Sure"

"How does a gorgeous sweet girl like you en up with a vamp? I don't mean it in a bad way or anything, I'm just curious" I knew he has been wanting to ask this question for a while

"Well I met Godric when I was a little girl and then again almost a year ago and we just fell in love. He is unlike any man –both alive and dead- I have ever met. What can I say we're just soul mates" I smiled as I looked over at Godric who was already staring deeply at Sam and I. Godric perceived Sam as a threat for some reason.

"And the father of you child? He's not in the picture?"

"Sam…" I thought Sookie already to him

"How stupid of me, its ok Gwen really you don't have to answer that"

"No its ok, I'm just trying to see how I can explain…Godric IS the father of my child and my future husband.

Sam's eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights and he was both shocked and confused "I, you know what, I'm not even going to try to beginning to understand. Congratulations Gwen, I wish you only the best" He said sincerely

"Thank you Sam. I'm glad I met you"

"Glad I met you too…I'm going to go and make sure there's enough mini sandwiches out on the table"

As soon as Sam walked away I felt two strong arms envelope me "I love you" Godric told me with a kiss, words so sweet it made melt deeper in his arms

"I love you too… wanna go home already? I think our little girl had enough excitement for one night"

Sweetly running his hand over my stomach he led the way to beginning out farewells and thank yous for such a great baby shower. Eric and Godric put the baby gifts inside the car as I climbed in. Godric's phone rang and he began talking faster than I could pick up and when he was done he said something to Eric in Swedish.

"My love, I have been summoned to some matters I must attend. Everything is all right but I cannot leave it pending until tomorrow night. Eric will drive you home safely"

"Okay, no problem" I told him as I kissed him through the open car window. He then disappeared in lightening speed.

"Thanks for coming to the baby shower Eric, it meant a lot to Godric…and me" I chatted with Eric on our way home

"You're welcome…this is the first babyshower I have ever been too, it was pleasant. I'm sure you'll enjoy the gift I got you also"

We stopped at a redlight "You know…I think you have yet to touch my belly"

"What?" He asked a bit surprised

"Here" I grabbed his big hand and placed it over my stomach, a second later a couple kicking started "Eric….I think the baby recognizes you" I told him a little surprised myself

"How to do you?" He voice caught in his throat

"When someone like Tara or Bill touches my belly I feel a sense of curiosity from the baby but when Ezekiel or you just now touched my belly…..I felt a sense of recognition and happiness like if she knows you and likes connecting with you"

"I…That's weird" He simply said up the corners of his mouth stay upwards in a small smile all the ride home. Eric was a complex man but beneath all that cold and stone lies a big heart whom he along the way forgot to use

When we arrived home I went straight to bed. Feeling the tiredness of the day creep up on me.

_It was dark outside with only the moonlight shinning a small path ahead of me. My feet barley touching the ground below me as pure caution rang through me, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. _

_Something was wrong…_

_I snapped my head towards the heavy footsteps behind me. A very tall man with long blonde hair walked my way. The closer he got to me the more the moonlight lit up his face…"Eric? Eric what on earth are you wearing?" He didn't answer but just kept walking_

_He looked the same yet like a completely different person. His hair was shoulder length and he was dressed as if he belonged to another time but his face is what shocked me the most- it looked less stone cold and more…I suppose….human…."Eric I am in no mood to play your little games can you please just answer me?"_

"_Her?" He replied, his voice thick with a Scandinavian accent and his English almost slurred_

"_Whom else my child?" A voice said from a corner, a voice that I loved so much but at the moment was tainted with an almost sinister edge_

_I pushed myself to walk further to Godric's voice walking along side with Eric who seemed to be unaware of my presence. Godic was hunched over, his back to me._

"_But…..she is very young" Eric almost pleaded with Godric, his voiced laced with something I have not heard form him before…compassion._

"_The sooner you realize that these pathetic beings are nothing more than our food source and entertainment the sooner you will fall into place with your new life. Eric we are gods among men now. We do as we please with them. __A vampire is never at the mercy of his emotions. He dominates them__" Godric moved as he explained to Eric_

_I gasped at the sight before me. A little girl of no more than 10 with red hair and tiny little freckles adorning her face was in Godric grasp. Her eyes shone brightly with unadulterated fear, her small chest rising up and down in unnatural speed from pure terror. "Let her go!" I screamed but it went unheard by both men all the response I got was Godric ripping into the child's neck_

I shot up in bed, my heart beating a million miles an hour as shaking overtook my body.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in frustration. Tears clouding my vision.

Eric busted into my room "What? What is the matter?" He asked as his eyes scanned the room at lighting speed

"I can't…I can't breath" I gasped for air

Eric rushed to my side and laid a hand on my shoulder "Pam!" He screamed out for his progeny. She was there instantaneously "Call a doctor and then call Godric!"

"No! Oh Eric please no!" I begged as I gasped harsher

He looked confused "Master, I think she's just having a panic attack. Ginger has them all the time" She rolled her eyes boringly but stayed in her place

"Why? Why did he kill her? She was only a child!" I angrily asked him

"He who? Kill what child? If Eric was confused before he was totally lost now

"She was barely 10 Eric!" I was angrier and angrier and all I wanted to know was why. So without a thought I instinctively grabbed his hand that was on my shoulder and _made _him see. His eyes glossed over a tiny bit as he stiffed. A numbing sensation overtook my body and my mind felt like it was on a replay of the dream I just had. I heard Pam in the distance calling out to Eric. But the only thing that made me break this connection that I forged with Eric was a pain in my stomach. This was hurting my daughter.

I pushed my body away from his "…why?" I asked again weakly

Pam had her hands worriedly on Eric's shoulders. He stayed perfectly still like a statue. "I don't know" He answered remorsefully. Which only made me cry. I had wished he would tell me it was just a dream, a silly hormone induced nightmare…but he confirmed what I knew deep inside. These visions…this nightmares were flashes of Godric's past. The tears fell on my engagement ring.

Now I knew why he felt the immense guilt he felt.

Now I understood why people hated vampires the way they hated them.

Now I wish I didn't stopped Godric from meeting a true death.

**DUM DUM DUM! Lol a nice and LONG chapter :D Hope everyone enjoyed it! Poor Gwen and Godric have such a long way to go before this story ends. But I only got one review in the last chapter so I'm starting to think no one is reading this story anymore ;'/ that makes me really sad. And if no one is reading it then I think I might not finish the story :( So please review and let me now people still care about Gwen and Godric. REVIEWWW :)**


	23. Chapter 23

The whole world felt like it was shrinking, as if everything around me was caving in. I had to get out of Fangstasia…I had to get out of here!

"Where are you going?" Pam asked half curious and half annoyed as she blocked my way

I didn't answer, just simply tried to squeeze past her her

"Let her go" Eric said in a low voice

Pam's eyes roamed to her master and with one eyebrow shot up, she moved.

I walked out of Fangtasia like a zombie. Not having any place in mind to go to, I just needed to get away. I felt like I was being deprived of oxygen and the farther I got away from Fangtasia, from Eric and Pam…from anything that had to do with Godric….the easier I could breathe. I walked until I couldn't see the club anymore and collapsed on a small bus bench near a store.

The love of my life and the father of my child…was a ruthless murder. This thought rang through my head repeatedly and I waited for the tears to fall, for the anger to seep through….for anything.

But I felt nothing. I was numb.

Ezekiel was right, we are given the blessing of free choice and I choose a murderer. People warned me and I ignored them. Godric warned me and I ignored him. It was my fault that I was in this situation and there was no way I could deny it.

An old rowdy bus came to a halt at the stop, the doors swung open and I knew what I had to do. I had to get away.

I walked up the steps "I don't have change, I don't have anything on me. I just need to get away" I frankly told the driver who looked down at my swollen belly and whose pity radiated off of her. Her pity made me feel dirty.

"No worries honey, come on in. Where do you need to go?" She questioned

"As far away as possible" I sat down and placed my forehead on the back of the seat in front of me. How did I get here? How did I let myself get to this point? Did love blind me or was I just a stupid girl? I always felt like a freak…felt like no now could possibly understand me or my abilities….or truly accept me for them and then Godric came and made me feel normal, and understood, and loved. And like a prepubescent senseless child I fell for him. A murderer.

"Honey? Honey?" The driver waved her hand in front of me "We're at the last stop"

"Okay… thanks" I brushed past her and a quick glimpse of a younger her at a church went through my head. I kept on walking.

What was going on with me? I was never able to see the things I am seeing now. I felt drained…I was emotionally and physically exhausted.

I realized I was in the middle of nowhere at night with no money or place to stay.

A wave of dizziness hit me like a brick wall, I supported myself against a wall with an ironclad force.

"S'cuse me miss? Are you's alright?" An elderly man asked as he walked towards me

"Not really…do you happen to have a cell phone on you I can use?" I asked him as the dizziness wore off as quickly as it came

"Umm yeah fo'sure" He kindly handed me the cell phone

I dialed sookie's number. It rang a couple times before Sookie answered in a hurried voice "Yea, yea Sam I know I'm late! I'm on my way! Promise!"

"Sookie" I numbly said

"Oh goodness Gwen, hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Her voice still hurried

"I…." Why did I even call Sookie? I honestly didn't even want to see her face, anything associated with Godric was something I just wanted to disconnected from "Nothing. Nevermind." I hung up and handed the cell phone back to the man

"Is someone picking you up miss? Ya need something else?"

"I will completely understand if you won't do this for me, you have been helpful enough…but do you think I can borrow some money? Give me a piece of paper with your information on it and I will give it back to you"

Without hesitation he handed a couple of twenty dollar bills " Ain't no thing miss, plenty of good strangers helped me when I needed it so I'd be happy as a clam to pay some kindness back"

I tiny feeling of light grew inside of me. In the tunnel of darkness that I felt myself in right now, somehow a stranger brought some light. Humankind is capable of some beautifully extraordinary things driven by love and pure goodness. And that was something that somewhat pulled me out of my daze

"I don't know how to thank you" I earnestly told him

"Just take care of yourself and that bun in the over okay miss?" He smiled " You sure you don't need anything else?"

"Really I'm fine, just lost my purse but my friend is on her own to bring it to me"

"Okay, good luck miss!" He kindly said as he walked away

I stopped at a diner near by and ordered food, after I finished eating I sipped my after-dinner tea slowly contemplating what my next move was. The waitress said that there was a motel a few blocks away and even though my feet were red and blistered from walking…I couldn't afford a taxi right now.

Walking out I felt a breeze next to me and the smell that accompanied the breeze assaulted my senses and made my mouth run dry.

"My love…" Godric called out as he took a cautious step towards me

"Get away from me!" I yelled

"Tell me what is wrong and I will do everything in my power to right it" His eyes were bright with concern

"There is nothing can do to make right the atrocities that you have committed" I yelled even louder, a sharp pain in my stomach made me double over in pain

"I do not understand what has happened to make you so displeased with me but please calm down my love" He steadily gripped me to his chest as he rubbed my back

I put my hands on his chest and with all the strength I could muster, sent a shockwave through him that knocked him off his feet. My hands felt as if they were on fire but I didn't care I just wanted him to disappear "Get away from me, you disgust me. Loving you was a mistake, a mistake that I will correct. You will never see me again or will never hold your daughter. You don't have the right to have a daughter when you so savagely took the daughters of so many fathers away form them!" Another pain shot in my stomach

"I never meant to hurt you in anyway. You and our unborn daughter are the only things that matter to me. My only purpose in this world is to protect both of you and provide you with anything and everything you need…Without you I have no reason to live" His voice drenched in unadulterated honesty

I responded with venom dripping from my tongue "Then die, because I am no longer yours"

Godric looked like he had physically been hurt, his eyes shone with pain, his hands clenched in despair. He simply nodded and vanished away.

I looked down at my hands, which were scalding red with blistering burns from whatever went through me that knocked Godric down and hissed with pain….not from my hands but from how I wounded Godric. I can deny my love for him till I'm blue in the face but the truth is I still love him and probably always will.

Unfortunately, sometimes, love isn't enough.

**I know, I know! I haven't updated in forever in a half but work has been INSANE. Life as an adult totally sucks sometimes lol But I logged into my account the other day and the absolutely lovely reviews you guys have been leaving me made me take every lunch break and write :) I really hope you guys liked the chapter! I know its a little dark but every relationship has its bumps…unfortunately Gwen and Godric and the soon to be born baby are going to have a few more mountain sized bumps. Also, an unexpected surprise will be thrown your way…**


End file.
